Michiyuki
by Yuki Tsuishi
Summary: Ici, vous suivrez l'épopée d'un Amiral, mais aussi de guerrières intrépides aux origines inconnues. Aux traits philosophiques et matures, cette fanfiction cherche à donner à ces filles une dimension plus grande que celle de simples KanMusu ; des héroïnes libératrices, dont dépendra la survie des espoirs de chacun, souvent biaisés par des Abyssaux pas si maléfiques que ça...
1. Les premiers pas d'un Amiral

**ATTENTION : Les mises à jour du récit se produiront tous les deux jours. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à rajouter le lien de cette fanfiction en favori pour vous tenir au jus !**

* * *

" _Il y a, je le sens, un âge auquel l'homme individuel voudrait s'arrêter ; Tu chercheras l'âge auquel tu désirerais que ton Espèce ce fut arrêtée. Mécontent de ton état présent, par des raisons qui annoncent à ta Postérité malheureuse de plus grands mécontentements encore, peut-être voudrais-tu pouvoir rétrograder ; Et ce sentiment doit faire l'éloge de tes premiers aïeux, la critique de tes contemporains, et l'effroi de ceux, qui auront le malheur de vivre après toi."_

Jean-Jacques Rousseau, **Discours sur l'origine et les fondements de l'inégalité parmi les hommes**.

* * *

1\. Les premiers pas d'un Amiral

Opening theme : _Le Grand Voyage_ by Tsunemori

« – Où sont mes clés ? Tu ne saurais pas où je les aurais posées ?

– Aucune idée, Amiral, me répondit-elle.

On était bloqués tous les deux devant l'immense bâtiment apposé aux docks, face à l'océan. Elle ne pouvait accéder à ses appartements, et je ne savais même pas à quoi ressemblaient mes bureaux. Le quartier-général m'avait donné la responsabilité de repousser les envahisseurs, ces êtres infâmes infectant nos eaux pures comme le ciel bleu de ce jour-là. Si par malheur j'avais oublié de les demander, ou même de les faire venir avec moi, un aller-retour là-bas allait me faire passer pour le premier des incapables, et mes supérieurs ne me permettraient plus quelconque office.

– Vous ne les auriez pas mises dans vos poches à l'intérieur de votre gilet ? Me suggéra-t-elle.

J'ouvrai ma tirette suite à son intuition, plongeai la main dans ma veste de cuir, trop épaisse pour cet été trop chaud, cela afin de découvrir les épaisses clés des immenses quartiers à ma disposition. Un petit rire fraya son chemin entre deux fracas de vagues joyeuses contre le ponton non loin de nous. Elle rigolait bien. Au moins, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenues les quatre autres, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elles vont bien. Selon mes supérieurs, ma première secrétaire n'était pas la meilleure. Ses habiletés au combat penchaient en ma défaveur, et les premières missions, même si les plus faibles ennemis s'y trouvaient, ne nous permettaient pas la moindre l'erreur.

Chose horrible pour un Amiral, depuis mon enfance, j'avais un problème avec les noms. Contre mon gré, je ne réussissais plus à me rappeler de celui de l'unique fille m'accompagnant pour le moment. Je ne connaissais que ses capacités. Une guerrière légère, choisie selon mes goûts personnels, plus que pour ses compétences. Quel était son nom... Quel était son nom... Avant d'insérer cette fichue clé dans la serrure neuve de la double porte en bois épais, je devais lui poser une question, juste une... Tout de même timide en ma présence, elle restait derrière moi, ainsi je ne me retournai pas pour ne pas la faire paniquer.

– Tu comptes dormir à quel étage ?

– Euh...

Elle hésita une courte seconde avant de répondre avec douceur.

– Je pense que l'on va organiser chaque étage selon les escouades. Donc le premier pour l'instant, je pense.

Mince. Je pensais qu'elle allait au moins me donner la première lettre de son nom. Si j'avais juste eu une lettre, peut-être que j'aurais pu me souvenir du reste ! Mais pour le moment, le temps était venu d'ouvrir les portes. En inaugurant les quartiers par une poussée de poignée, elle rajouta une remarque inattendue :

– Vous savez, je suis fière que vous m'ayez choisie. Les autres étaient vraiment meilleures au combat, et ce fut un véritable choc pour moi de sentir votre main se poser sur mon épaule. Par choc, je veux dire, un soulagement renforcé par une joie incomparable. Je suis maladroite, mais je compte bien vous épauler dans votre lourde tâche, Amiral.

Ému par ses propos, j'abandonnai mon regard de la poignée pour la fixer. Voilà, je m'en souvenais enfin, de ce nom.

– Samidare...

– Faisons de notre mieux ! Me lança-t-elle en fermant les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Découverte et surprise

1.1 Découverte et surprise

Au rez-de-chaussée, une salle de réunion allait me permettre de nombreuses conférences auprès des filles. Je n'avais pas l'âme d'un discoureur, ainsi j'allais éviter ce lieu. Samidare m'avait conseillé de jeter un œil au matériel, même si ce sera la plupart du temps ma secrétaire qui allait se farcir le sale boulot. Personnellement, je n'aimais pas ce système. La première fille de la première escouade avait pour devoir d'être la secrétaire de l'Amiral, ceci suivant les situations. Bien entendu - mais de toute façon je n'appliquerai jamais ce principe -, durant les sorties de l'escouade principale, les autres filles aptes au commandement prenaient le relais et m'accompagnaient afin d'apprendre et observer. Elles allaient aussi avoir pour devoir principal, une fois formées, de me conseiller sur d'éventuelles décisions lourdes à prendre. En cas de grandes batailles, si elles arrivent un jour, tout le monde devait être d'accord, non seulement l'Amiral. Mes guerrières restaient des êtres vivants, pas de la vulgaire chair à canon bonne à se faire pulvériser et remplacer sur le champ de bataille. En plus d'être des soldats, elles étaient sentimentales, et mon devoir sera de toutes les connaître afin de mieux les conseiller dans leurs choix, personnels ou militaires. La vie dans les quartiers ou sur les docks, lorsqu'elles seront entre elles, sera joyeuse et pleine de vie, mais une fois au large, elles n'auront plus le droit à l'erreur. Un parfait équilibre moral était nécessaire, si je ne voulais pas me retrouver à la merci des abyssaux.

Non loin de la salle polyvalente, le restaurant était prêt à accueillir jusqu'à cent personnes, un nombre égal aux chambres libres. Les cuisines entièrement équipées de nombreux outils et machines tous plus modernes les uns que les autres allaient permettre aux plus cordons-bleues d'entre elles une parfaite mise à l'épreuve de leurs capacités culinaires. À la fin de mon inspection du rez-de-chaussée, je commençai doucement à me dire qu'il manquait de poussières ici. Les quartiers avaient attendu deux semaines avant de nous voir arriver, Samidare et moi, alors les saletés auraient dû commencer à s'accumuler. Cependant, rien du tout. Tout était étincelant, comme si on venait de tout astiquer et nettoyer il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Préférant oublier ce petit détail, je fus rejoins par Samidare, ayant terminé son tour de ronde aux alentours de toutes les tables de la salle à manger, à la centaine de chaises encore empilées sur le côté en de nombreuses tours. Les étages nous intriguant de plus en plus, nous sortîmes des cuisines afin de visiter davantage et satisfaire notre curiosité. Ce fut donc l'occasion de découvrir les chambres, qui ne se comptaient pas à la centaine, mais au nombre de quarante-cinq. Une fois les premiers escaliers montés, une feuille de placement aux nombreuses colonnes nous accueillait, plantée sur un tableau en liège. Ce premier étage disposait de dix-sept chambres. Quatre de quatre lits, neuf de deux lits, et quatre chambres individuelles. Le deuxième étage était identique. Le troisième ne comportait donc que onze chambres : deux de quatre places, sept de deux lits et deux dernières, solitaires. Ces chambres individuelles n'étaient peut-être pas très adaptées à des filles n'aimant pas la solitude. Sans doute allait-il falloir changer des places ou rajouter des matelas. Mais le moment n'était pas venu, et au bout de ce dernier large couloir, alors que je commençais sérieusement à me demander où se trouvaient ma chambre et mon bureau, Samidare attrapa la manche de ma veste pour me montrer de son autre main une porte toute particulière placée en bout de couloir, où un panneau « Amiral » y était accroché. En me rapprochant sous l'impulsion de Samidare, je vis qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un cadre protégé par du verre fin, avec un papier un peu chiffonné, sur lequel « Amiral » était inscrit de façon enfantine, maladroite. Je me demandai s'il s'agissait de Samidare en la fixant, mais elle me comprit et signifia son innocence par un hochement de la tête.

À ma grande surprise, l'entrée était possible, et je tournai la poignée ronde afin de découvrir ce à quoi ressemblait mon bureau. À peine la porte entrouverte, huit petits êtres me montrèrent leurs bouilles en sortant de la pièce, me faisant stopper mon élan. Hauts d'à peine une dizaine de centimètres, les premières fées que j'ai eu l'occasion de distinguer depuis mon arrivée furent celles de la construction. Leurs tenues de travail prêtes à être salies, elles me firent un salut militaire synchronisé en tapant de leurs minuscules pieds sur le plancher, immédiatement répondu par Samidare, qui s'était accroupie pour mieux les observer. À mon tour, je les saluai avec le sourire, sans prendre la peine de me mettre au garde-à-vous.

– Repos.

Une fois l'ordre donné, elles nous quittèrent pour dégringoler les escaliers en glissant le long de la barre comme sur un toboggan. Persuadé que ce n'était pas l'unique surprise derrière cette porte, je la poussai davantage pour nous révéler, à moi et Samidare, deux autres fées posées sur un tas de cartons poussiéreux, pour la plupart vides l'une jouait avec une caméra tandis que l'autre était accroupie sur une pièce argentée éclairée par les rares rayons de lumière pénétrant dans la pièce isolée par des volets. Ces cartons devaient avoir été laissés ici pour me permettre de ranger mes quelques affaires, mais je ne possédais seulement que de rares habits ou effets personnels. Avant de venir ici, je m'étais décidé de me consacrer entièrement à ma mission de récupération et protection des territoires maritimes et côtiers. Le terrestre m'avait toujours déplu, seul le maritime avait toujours voulu de moi. Ces plages de sable fin, ces vagues qui nous caressaient les oreilles et le visage lorsqu'elle ne se transformaient pas en lames de fond, et depuis peu, ces braves combattantes tout ça m'avait fait tomber sous le charme éternel de l'océan, un sortilège dont j'étais la victime la plus heureuse.

En prenant soin de ne pas déranger les fées concentrées dans leurs activités personnelles – celle assise sur sa pièce semblait boire un thé -, je m'avançai dans mon bureau pour apercevoir à ma droite une table de commandement, où tous les outils pour superviser et organiser mes escouades à n'importe quel moment de la journée étaient rassemblés. Des boutons compliqués et des écrans relayant de l'état précis de chaque fille reliée à la machine allaient nous permettre une connaissance idéale de tous les paramètres de bataille, avant, pendant, et après. Au coin arrière gauche de mon bureau sans bureau, une chaise assez vieille et pourtant étincelante m'autorisait à m'asseoir. Au moins, j'allais pouvoir me poser quelque part, ceci en attendant de faire construire une table de travail, au minimum. À côté de cette chaise isolée, une porte bien moins large que celle de mon bureau ouvrait sur ma chambre personnelle, où un lit simple et une table de chevet surmontée d'une lampe à l'allure simpliste n'attendaient que moi dans le coin droit de la pièce. Une armoire épaisse longeait le mur séparant ma chambre et mon bureau. Au dessus de mon lit au final assez mal disposé, la fenêtre à double battants voyait aussi ses volets fermés. J'ouvrai ceux-ci, qui ne grincèrent pas du tout, pour ensuite quitter ma chambre et retrouver Samidare et les deux fées. Cependant, ces dernières étaient parties lorsque j'avais le dos tourné, laissant Samidare toute seule. Elle n'avait osé se rapprocher de ma chambre à coucher, et avait préféré débuter la lecture de l'épais manuel d'instructions de la table de commandement.

– Cette table ne te concernera pas, Samidare, la rassurai-je. Je sais comment en user, et ce ne sera pas à toi de te débrouiller avec elle.

Je me souvenais de cette fée m'ayant tout appris avant mon départ pour les docks. Avec son béret blanc et bleu, son seifuku et ses jolies couettes, mon appréhension s'en était allée au même rythme que sa joie de vivre. Les fées étaient en règle générale de bonne humeur, et les plus guerrières d'entre elles jubilaient à l'idée d'entrer en combat. Néanmoins, les voir se sacrifier au profit des filles ne me comblait pas de joie. J'espère, au possible, qu'elles n'auront pas à faire ça avec moi et mes escouades.

Devant la porte d'entrée, lorsque Samidare me rejoignit, trois autres fées émergèrent du couloir. Elles se mirent toutes ensemble au garde-à-vous en attendant mes instructions. Je le leur répondis en les saluant pareillement.

– Occupez vos postes. Le travail ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Elles avaient chacune un rôle précis sur cette base. L'une gérait les archives, l'autre les courriers, pendant que la dernière était chargée de me communiquer les lieux ouverts à des expéditions sujettes à un apport de ressources plus ou moins conséquent. Nous ne pouvions combattre sans munitions, ainsi il était de son devoir de me transmettre ces informations si nous voulions continuer la lutte jour après jour.

Samidare et moi quittâmes les quartiers sans croiser davantage de fées pour nous diriger avec hâte vers les docks spéciaux, à l'ouest des lieux de vie, et vers le sud si nous étions attachés aux points cardinaux. Un grand bâtiment moderne, tout de métal construit, aux énormes portes d'acier trempé, était directement relié à la mer. Les filles y pénétraient afin de s'habiller de leur panoplie de combat, qui ici étaient entreposées afin de servir aux demoiselles à n'importe quel moment de la journée. J'usai de la clé autour de mon cou pour actionner les portes depuis la serrure à la droite de celles-ci. Je contins leur ouverture à un mètre à peine, largement suffisant pour nous deux. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous rendîmes compte de l'ambiance générale du bâtiment illuminé de quelques rares lumières isolées : le bruit de l'eau raisonnait sur les épaisses tôles des murs pour la plupart immergés en partie, et une chaleur étouffante donnait l'envie de se jeter à la mer. Les départs étaient tous ordonnés depuis mon bureau, et en cas d'indisponibilité de la table de commandement, un levier placé à l'arrière contrôlait les départs. Les guerrières étaient catapultées avec suffisamment d'élan pour leur permettre un voyage rapide vers leur destination, qu'elle soit de l'ordre de l'escarmouche, ou de la simple expédition. Un peu à l'arrière des six emplacements principaux, six autres étaient pour l'instant fermés. Ils permettaient un lancement simultané de six autres filles, en escorte avec l'escouade principale. Ce type de lancement restait exceptionnel, et devait être le fruit d'une mûre réflexion. Il avait lieu en cas d'assaut massif, qu'il soit originaire des abyssaux, ou que nous en soyons les instigateurs.

Après avoir visité les lieux de lancement, nous fermâmes les grandes portes afin de nous diriger de l'autre côté des quartiers, vers les sources chaudes, qui devaient être activées avant de pouvoir servir. Elle étaient placées à proximité du terrain d'entraînement sportif, où nous pouvions garder la forme physique utile à l'accomplissement de nos différentes missions. Ces bains servaient de zone repos à l'entièreté de la base, pas seulement aux filles blessées. Elles étaient libres d'y rester le temps de se sentir mieux. Quant à moi et aux autres, le choix de la durée nous appartenait aussi. Samidare s'occupa d'abaisser le levier des loges des filles afin de laisser l'eau chaude s'écouler jusqu'aux bains. En attendant dehors, je fus enfin libre d'admirer le paysage de la base allant bientôt accueillir des dizaines de personnalités différentes encore inconnues. Les palmiers parsemaient les virages, des buissons plus ou moins épais tapissaient les allées entre les différents bâtiments. En majorité, le long des quais, le sol était en pierres orangées, surélevées d'environ trois mètres par rapport au niveau de la mer. Derrière nous, lieu qui nous était interdit, une grande forêt d'arbres divers, en pleine force de l'âge. Le principal inconvénient à ces sources chaudes étaient qu'elles n'en étaient pas vraiment. Il s'agissait d'eau de mer traitée par un savant mécanisme seulement connu des fées, puis chauffée à une température simulant les sources chaudes à la perfection. L'illusion était absolue. À côté du quartier des filles, je disposais d'une petite source personnelle, utile pour me reposer ou songer à des décisions peut-être complexes à prendre. À part ça, le paysage était d'une splendeur inouïe. Une plage de sable fin suivait les roches oranges des quais, accessible par un large escalier coupé en deux par une rampe métallique. Devant les quartiers, une grande place allait pouvoir servir de lieu de rencontre entre les filles, et elles pourront flâner et faire des activités ludiques entre les missions, pour celles qui ne passeront pas leur temps à dormir en douce, ou se dépasser au terrain de sport. À côté des cuisines, une terrasse en bois pouvait accueillir nos repas nocturnes ainsi que nos discussions s'étalant jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Il était fascinant à quel point les Hommes parlaient mieux le soir, un café ou un thé entre les mains.

Cependant, tandis que Samidare était toujours en train de découvrir l'intérieur des bains dans la clameur, une étrange ombre coupa brutalement la clarté de l'horizon marin. Filant à toute vitesse, la masse noire s'approchait dangereusement des côtes. Au moment où elle passa sous le soleil grandissant au fil de la fin de journée se profilant, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un abyssal, un destroyer sauvage, envoyé en suicide pour glaner quelques informations sur notre nouvel établissement. Au moment où je me rendis compte de l'urgence de la situation, j'accourus vers l'intérieur des bains. Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de me retourner, que le destroyer ennemi accéléra subitement et tira un coup de semonce au dessus du toit en tuiles rouges des quartiers. L'obus survola la base et alla se faire exploser dans la forêt, faisant s'envoler des dizaines d'oiseaux auparavant confortablement installés entre les branches des arbres. Prévenue par le bruit, Samidare quitta les vestiaires et me rejoignit, choquée par l'audace de cet attaquant solitaire. Mon unique coéquipière me fit un signe encourageant de la tête, me signifiant qu'elle était prête à combattre de tout son chef pour défendre notre lieu de vie. Le temps de la découverte était révolu. Il était désormais temps de combattre.


	3. Duel côtier et melon frais

1.2 Duel côtier et melon frais

Samidare et moi nous séparâmes devant les quartiers. Sans attendre mes ordres, elle sprinta vers le lieu de catapultage. Elle ne pouvait pas pousser les portes, moi seul avait le pouvoir de les activer depuis ma table de commandement. Le destroyer ennemi tournait toujours autour de la base, et ne semblait pas vouloir attaquer pour le moment. Il devait attendre une riposte de notre part. Alors c'est ce qu'il allait avoir, pour son plus grand malheur. En accourant au troisième étage des quartiers, là où se situait mon bureau, une fée volante frôla à grande vitesse la droite de mon visage. Malgré son apparition en coup de vent, j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir une petite caméra derrière son dos. Il s'agissait sans doute de la fée responsable de la retransmission des images de la bataille sur l'un des écrans de la table. Une fois arrivé à mon poste, j'activai tous les outils à ma disposition. De nombreuses lumières s'allumèrent et clignotèrent sans rythme, puis je trouvai enfin le verrou des portes, dans lequel je devais placer ma clé. Au même moment, un écran supplémentaire se mit en route, me transmettant l'image de Samidare languissant d'impatience devant les portes à peine ouvertes. À la vue de la fée non loin d'elle, elle me fit un clin d'œil et pénétra dans la salle. Elle prit place sur la première rampe de lancement, celle consacrée à la guerrière responsable du groupe entier. J'attrapai une seconde fois ma clé sans la ôter de son verrou, afin de lui faire un demi-tour dans l'autre sens et grâce à cela autoriser la première sortie. Un halo de lumière jaune envahit la rampe de lancement de Samidare. Son équipement fut amené par des bras mécaniques attachés au sol, puis installé à chaque partie de son corps : ses chaussures furent renforcées pour se déplacer sur l'eau, ses deux canons légers joints à chacune de ses deux mains, et son large lanceur de torpilles accroché sur son dos peu musclé. Ses longs cheveux bleus au gradué accentué volèrent en arrière lorsque le portail de sortie s'éleva aisément dans un bruit assourdissant, et que l'atmosphère étouffante fut remplacée par la brise marine de l'horizon azur s'offrant à Samidare. C'était sa première sortie, et j'espérais énormément d'elle tandis qu'elle se faisait catapulter vers le destroyer ennemi sans prononcer un seul mot inutile, déjà attentive à l'ennemi.

Figé devant mon écran, je remarquai le casque accroché sur le côté. La voix de Samidare traversait les coussins en mousse. Je serrai le casque sur mes oreilles et plaça le micro de sorte à communiquer aisément avec Samidare. Sa voix motivée m'accueillit avec allégresse. Avec l'objectif de la fée caméra, j'admirai un court instant son sourire sur le chemin du combat avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

– Quel stratégie dois-je adopter, Amiral ?

Il n'y avait pas mille solutions.

– Fonce-lui dessus. Je ne veux plus aucune présence abyssale à deux milles autour de nous.

– Du corps-à-corps donc. Compris !

Sur mes ordres, la vitesse de Samidare décupla jusqu'à ce que la fée à la caméra ne puisse plus la suivre à égalité. Ses longs cheveux la transformèrent presque en une comète diurne fusant au dessus d'une mer troublée par son passage. En voyant la guerrière bleue se rapprocher d'elle à toute allure, le destroyer ennemi pivota de son énième ronde vers le sud pour se retourner sur Samidare. Il tira deux fois de suite, sous-estimant ainsi la guerrière. Le premier obus s'écrasa à côté de cette dernière, mais le second perça l'air jusqu'à presque atteindre le visage de Samidare. Mais en une majestueuse pirouette sur sa gauche, elle esquiva l'attaque frontale, qui alla exploser en arrière, bien plus près de la base qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Ralenti par ses espoirs de réussite, le destroyer ennemi tenta la fuite en se retournant, mais Samidare eut le temps de diriger deux attaques à distance. La première fissura sa coque afin que la deuxième, d'une précision mortelle, le toucha à un point critique, le faisant exploser de tout son possible. Ignorant la fumée soulevée par son ennemi, Samidare y plongea et abandonna sa vision ainsi que le mien afin d'atteindre l'abyssal au corps-à-corps. La fée s'éleva afin de m'offrir un panorama de la situation. De cet immonde destroyer il ne restait plus que des débris, mais mes ordres étaient précis. Plus rien de belliqueux ne devait apparaître à mes yeux. Alors, dans un saut périlleux un peu improvisé, Samidare décolla de la mer pour venir se positionner dans les airs en haut de la carcasse fumante. Idéalement placée par rapport à son ennemi incapable de riposter, quatre coups de ses canons légers détruisirent le restant d'armure du destroyer. Renvoyée un peu plus haut par le recul de ses armes, elle se retrouva les pieds vers le ciel. Samidare profita de cette position pour attacher ses canons sur son lanceur et usa ce dernier afin de libérer deux torpilles de leur compartiment. Arrivées à ses côtés, car attirées par la gravité, elle les saisit de ses deux mains chétives, se redressa une nouvelle fois avec ce qu'il lui restait d'impulsion dans les abdominaux et dans un ultime mouvement, les balança droit sur le destroyer en morceaux. Deux immenses explosions soufflèrent Samidare, qui s'était préparée à l'onde de choc en croisant les bras devant son visage. Comme prévu, elle fut d'abord victime de l'immense chaleur de l'explosion, mais la rafale l'emporta vers la base navale. La fumée camoufla ses prochains mouvements. Néanmoins, le souffle coupé, je m'enthousiasmai en la voyant arborer une fière allure, se tenant debout non loin de son point de chute et admirant cette épaisse volute noire virevoltante vers l'azur du ciel, dernier témoin de l'attaque de l'abyssal sur notre base.

Fier d'elle, je lui parlai une seconde fois par le biais de mon micro pour lui ordonner le retour à la base aussi vite que possible. Même si ce ne fut qu'un combat de très faible ampleur face à un ennemi l'étant tout autant, elle méritait un bon repas et du repos. Une fois de nouveau réunis, Samidare et moi débouchâmes une bouteille de saké de première qualité entreposée dans l'entrepôt relié à la cuisine. Cognant nos petits verres avec fraternité, nous bûmes cul-sec ce breuvage réchauffant les esprits et les cœurs. Dans les rires et la compassion, nous empruntâmes chacun notre chemin après avoir savouré un bon dîner plein de nutriments. Je l'accompagnai d'abord vers sa chambre, qu'elle choisit à quatre places, afin de pouvoir accueillir comme il se devait les prochaines arrivantes. Après lui avoir souhaité une belle nuit en tête à tête avec son lit et affublée de son pyjama fourni par la base, je n'inaugurai pas de suite ma chambre pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussé. Le soleil venait à peine de quitter l'horizon malgré l'heure tardive. Discrètement, maintenant que Samidare récupérait de sa première journée ici, je marchai vers le seul endroit où les filles n'avaient aucunement l'autorisation d'approcher. C'était un bâtiment peu fréquenté, d'où sortaient les nouvelles guerrières invoquées par moi et les fées se disant constructrices. Selon la quantité de ressources sacrifiées, que se soit de la bauxite, de l'essence, de l'acier ou des munitions, ceci en passant par divers matériaux ou ferrailles, une nouvelle fille me rejoignait. Qui plus est, moi-même je n'avais pas le droit de pénétrer au sein même du bâtiment. Les fées étaient les seules allouées à entrer dans le cœur des constructions, là d'où naissaient les plus grandes guerrières de notre temps. Je n'avais accès qu'à l'interface de l'accueil, où deux papiers étaient toujours laissés blancs tant qu'aucune construction n'avait été engagée. Pour ce début, je n'utilisai que peu de ressources sur mon total estimé. Sur 500 unités de chacune, je fis mes adieux à 150 unités d'essence, 100 de munitions, 50 de bauxite et 100 d'acier. Quelques pièces d'assemblage furent également usées dans le processus d'invocation.

À peine ai-je eu le temps d'inscrire ma demande sur la feuille du comptoir à l'extérieur du bâtiment qu'une fée en tenue de travail émergea d'une entrée camouflée dans le mur pour saisir le bout de papier et repartir par la même issue sans demander son reste. Un panneau s'abaissa alors, et un compte à rebours m'informa sur le temps restant avant l'arrivée de la prochaine guerrière de la base. Une heure et vingt-deux minutes à attendre... Démotivé par l'idée de ne la voir repartir de ce bâtiment qu'après mon prochain réveil, j'ordonnai aux fées l'usage de moyens plus efficaces à son apparition. Ainsi, en un appui sur la cloche posée sur le rebord du comptoir, le décompte diminua à une vitesse démentielle jusqu'à arriver à zéro. Il me suffisait dorénavant de toquer sur le bois afin que les fées m'envoient leur production. Dès lors, des bruits de pas émergèrent de derrière le bâtiment isolé jusqu'à parvenir à moi. Sa voix raisonna un peu avant son apparition. Armée par défaut, Yuubari me salua de façon décontractée.

– Merci d'avoir attendu ! Yuubari est arrivée !

– Heureux de te connaître, Yuubari, répondis-je en lui adressant à mon tour un salut militaire. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien !

– Ne me laissez pas derrière, et vous aurez le droit d'assister à mon plein potentiel combatif !

Sur ses mots, je relâchai ma pose et lui autorisai le repos. Comme la nuit approchait, nous déposâmes ses équipements dans la réserve du bâtiment de catapultage puis nous dirigeâmes vers les quartiers en discutant de nos goûts respectifs. L'été était sa saison favorite, puisque son pêché mignon consistait en d'épaisses tranches de melon jaune. J'adorais également ce fruit sucré et gorgé de vitamines, et le lui fis savoir en lui assurant une prochaine commande de ces fruits auprès du quartier général. Devant la grosse porte de notre lieu de vie, elle me remercia sincèrement en s'inclinant avec légèreté. En bas des escaliers pour les chambres, je lui indiquai le fonctionnement des répartitions. Et me confia ne pas vouloir décider de suite, le temps de visiter en coup de vent les différentes structures de la base navale, même si je lui avais déjà fait un topo il y avait quelques minutes de cela. Je lui fis savoir les quelques exigences à propos des heures de coucher, celles que moi-même je ne respectais pas. Il se pourrait que de futures sorties débutent tôt après le lever du soleil, et je ne pouvais décemment pas accepter quiconque de fatigué dans n'importe quelle escouade. En plus des horaires, mon devoir allait également être de réguler les pulsions des guerrières, qu'il s'agisse de leurs passions ou de leur comportement. Si un conflit venait à naître, dans une chambre par exemple, ça allait être à moi d'arranger les pots cassés... Rien que d'y penser, la fatigue s'empara de moi en un bâillement indiscret durant mon ascension des escaliers. Néanmoins, la journée de demain allait être bien différente. Les premières missions sérieuses allaient pouvoir débuter, tâches d'une toute autre mesure que celle ayant eu lieu à l'improviste durant ce premier jour de présence ici.


	4. Les difficultés de l'inexpérience

2\. Les Trois Poisons

2.1 Les difficultés de l'inexpérience

La base commençait à s'animer au fil des heures. Samidare fut surprise de l'arrivée du jour au lendemain de Yuubari, mais sans perdre une seconde, elles sympathisèrent jusqu'à devenir l'égal de deux sœurs. Je préparais la sortie de reconnaissance afin de trouver l'origine de ce destroyer audacieux et les filles discutaient de tout et de rien dans la cuisine. Midi venait de passer, mon sommeil de plomb m'avait fait dormir jusqu'à point d'heure. Ça allait toujours être ainsi. Mes heures de sommeils allaient de très tard à très tard. Et si j'osais les modifier ne serait-ce que d'une heure, un mal de crâne saisissant me pourrissait la première moitié de ma journée. Cette garantie me gâchait la vie, et si par malheur les filles m'appelaient tôt dans la matinée, je ne saurais être réactif avant d'avoir bu le chocolat chaud essentiel à toute journée réussie. Ma bonne humeur dépendait de cette ambroisie. Heureusement, cette journée commençait bien, en espérant que notre dîner sera dans la joie, non pas dans la déception d'une escarmouche échouée.

Dans mon bureau vide, mes yeux rivés sur ma table de commandement, je tentais désespérément de prédire les différents ennemis allant se trouver au travers de la route de mes guerrières. Sans doute qu'il n'y aura pas que des destroyers. Ma crainte était de croiser un cuirassé, un monstre capable de détruire tout sur son passage en un tir, même peu précis. Je n'avais pas réussi à choisir quelle fille pourrait superviser les opérations. Je ne comptais pas nommer Samidare chef d'escouade, ni Yuubari au passage. Cette place était réservée à quelqu'un d'autre, une autre fille capable de tout faire, et pour laquelle je serais capable de tout faire. Néanmoins, je ne devais pas rester esclave de mes illusions. Une telle guerrière n'existait probablement pas, et sans doute allais-je devoir nommer une fille sans avoir une pleine confiance en elle. Pour le moment, Yuubari tenait ce rôle, à titre informatif seulement. Elle détenait une plus grande puissance de feu que Samidare, et ses capacités de combat la rendait digne de confiance dans une bataille. En règle générale, aucune fille détestait le fait de ne plus être chef d'escouade. C'était beaucoup de responsabilités. Conduire ses camarades dans la bataille, retransmettre mes informations en temps réel, inaugurer chaque phase du combat. Mais à chaque fois que l'une d'elles était nommée à ce poste, elle était toujours honorée de tenir un tel rôle. Du moins, c'était ce que mes supérieurs m'ont appris. Et si nous raisonnions à partir de la réaction du peu de filles que j'ai côtoyé, pour le moment, ça avait l'air de tenir la route.

L'heure était donc venue. Je quittai un instant mon bureau afin de rejoindre les filles dans les cuisines. Assises face à face à une table, leurs restes du déjeuner encore en face d'elles, nous nous saluâmes puis nous reposèrent instantanément. J'étais de moins en moins fan de ces gestuelles. Il allait falloir les abolir si nous voulions rester dans une disposition familiale. J'y tenais. Ainsi, après les avoir briefé à propos des nombreuses inconnues de cette bataille et des futures, je les laissai rejoindre le bâtiment de catapultage pour me rediriger vers la table de commandement. La fée caméra les avait déjà rejoint. Le casque sur mes oreilles, j'admirai une deuxième fois l'envoi de mes guerrières à la mer. L'équipement de Yuubari surprit d'abord Samidare et ses canons légers, mais dans un rire commun, elles s'éloignèrent aisément de la base sans se retourner, leurs sens guerriers prenant doucement la place de l'atmosphère accueillante de quartiers chaleureux. L'air salé de l'océan devait leur transpercer les narines, et les vagues de plus en plus fortes augmenter leur concentration. Une petite demi-heure de voyage atteinte, un destroyer solitaire se dessina à l'horizon. Celui-ci était différent du premier croisé par Samidare. Il semblait encore plus rapide, et surtout bien plus laid. D'énormes dents menaçaient quiconque le croisait et un œil unique observait allègrement ses adversaires. Comme flottant au dessus de l'eau, il remarqua les deux filles avant que l'on puisse attaquer par surprise. Conscientes de la situation, sans que j'ai à le leur demander, elles se séparèrent afin de prendre leur adversaire en sandwich, l'une au nord, l'autre au sud. À la vue des deux filles le prenant aux flancs, il se tourna vers la plus faible, Samidare, afin de tenter un assaut forçant une retraite anticipée. Yuubari vit son ennemi s'éloigner d'elle aussi vite que sa vitesse ne le lui permettait. Sans être affolée, elle braqua ses canons moyens dans les airs, en direction de son ennemi. Avant qu'elle ne puisse viser correctement, Samidare chauffa ses armes en tirant deux fois sur le destroyer, qui esquiva ses attaques avec facilité. L'immense bouche du destroyer ennemi s'ouvrit subitement pour faire apparaître une arme indescriptible, dirigée droit vers Samidare, qui se prépara à esquiver ce qu'elle pouvait. À cet instant précis, Yuubari se décala vers l'ouest afin de ne pas risquer un tir allié à l'encontre de sa coéquipière. Dans un son uni, Yuubari et le destroyer ennemi attaquèrent. Un tir précis pour l'abyssal, deux puissants pour la guerrière. Les yeux ronds, Samidare tenta une esquive acrobatique comme sa première fois à la base, mais prise dans la panique du quasi corps-à-corps de son adversaire, elle trébucha en glissant sur la surface de l'océan. Par chance, cette chute la fit éviter le lourd projectile ennemi, qui l'aurait décapitée si elle n'avait pas eu la réaction nécessaire, même si son mouvement était un échec.

Aussitôt, les tirs de Yuubari atteignirent l'abyssal avec une précision fatale. Le premier obus incendiaire fit exploser la légère carapace du destroyer tandis que le second ravagea son intérieur et détruisit ce qu'il restait de vivant en lui. Dans la foulée, Samidare avait réussi à se relever, non sans stupeur, pour s'éloigner le plus possible des fragmentations de l'explosion et du sang noir envahissant soudainement la zone autour de la carcasse de l'abyssal. Resté mué, je réfléchissais déjà à l'éventualité de rappeler les filles.

Le calme revenu dans leur zone, je leur apportai mes nouvelles prérogatives. Laissé un peu sur ma faim suite à cette mauvaise performance de Samidare, je leur fis confiance pour le reste de cette sortie.

– Les vents vous guideront vers l'est. Là-bas devrait se trouver le ou les responsables de l'attaque sur notre base. Détruisez-les sans perdre de temps. Et restez groupées je ne veux plus jamais apercevoir un soupçon de la situation ayant eu lieu il y a un instant. En rentrant, vous aurez le droit à un entraînement intensif pour améliorer vos performances d'improvisation au combat. Foncer dans le tas ne convient qu'aux missions aisées. Ici, nous sommes en terrain inconnu, alors tenez-vous à carreau pour le moment.

À l'écoute du silence accompagné des bruits de l'océan autour du duo de combattantes, je compris vite leur déception. Ne désirant pas les démoraliser dès leur première sortie, je les encourageai en quelques mots à la fois doux et autoritaires.

– Je me suis bien fait comprendre les filles ? Si vous me faites assister à un beau combat, je vous garantis un temps de repos plus que correct.

– Compris, Amiral ! S'écrièrent-elles ensemble en fixant la fée à la caméra.

Conjointement, les deux guerrières fusèrent vers l'est, là où attendaient patiemment trois abyssaux. Cette fois-ci, le lieu fut atteint en moins de cinq minutes, et une horreur différente des autres accueillit Samidare et Yuubari. Une espèce de tour immonde, au nombreux canons de toutes tailles. Des bras déformés par la pourriture du fond des océans sortaient d'une gueule aux dents camouflant son visage des cheveux visqueux coulaient le long du peu de son torse visible, mais ceux-ci ressemblaient davantage à des chaînes qu'à une ancienne chevelure moisie par l'humidité. L'abyssal en question appartenait à un classe supérieure aux destroyers, celle des croiseurs légers, plus puissants que les destroyers, mais bien moins rapides. À certains moment, je croyais apercevoir des mimiques dignes d'un être ayant vécu parmi nous, mais lorsque ses canons pointèrent tous vers les guerrières, mon observation fut interrompue en faveur de tirs assourdissants.

Lui et deux autres destroyers foncèrent droit sur les deux filles, en sous-nombre évident. Durant leur trajet, un nombre affolant de tirs voilèrent le ciel en direction de Yuubari, qui se prépara à encaisser le choc. Devant ma table de commandement, je me préparais à sonner la retraite à tout moment. Les doigts crispés sur le bouton pour m'adresser aux filles, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire en plein combat sous peine de les déconcentrer, mon inquiétude grandit encore lorsque je vis Samidare contre-attaquer pour protéger Yuubari. Ses yeux froncés, elle esquiva des dizaines de projectiles avant de tirer à son tour. Au contrario des autres fois, ses leçons retenues, elle vira vers Yuubari sans jamais quitter ses ennemis du regard. L'un de ses projectiles frôla le croiseur léger, qui ne reçut donc aucun dommage. Les premières salves eurent pendant cet assaut le temps d'atteindre Yuubari, qui fut incapable de tout parer. Le côté droit de son armement fut brisé en deux, rendant indisponible le tiers de son arsenal. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Alors que les deux destroyers ennemis protégeaient chaque flanc du croiseur léger, les canons lourds de Yuubari firent feu pendant un intrépide slalom de leur porteuse. L'eau explosa dans tous les sens, sans ne plus jamais toucher aucune des deux guerrières. Toujours à bonne distance, les deux camps subirent les coups de l'autre. Les deux destroyers ennemis coulèrent sans attendre grâce à la synchronisation admirable de Samidare et Yuubari. Main dans la main, elles firent ensemble face au dernier de leur adversaire pour cette journée. Mine de rien, il se faisait de plus en plus tard, mais le soleil restait bien en place afin de nous laisser nous focaliser sur cet effrayant adversaire. Restant à bonne distance, Yuubari et Samidare mitraillèrent une dernière fois, touchant avec succès le dernier ennemi en place. Seulement, la fumée révéla rapidement l'état déplorable du croiseur. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures et ses canons pulvérisés, il continuait à tenir bout. Et alors que tout laissait à croire de son immobilité, il transperça les poussières pour se diriger droit sur Samidare. L'un de ses deux longs bras plongea dans sa gueule pour en ressortir et propulser une torpille de taille réduite, mais assez puissante pour balayer un combattant léger si elle frappait de plein fouet. Sa vitesse exponentielle le ramena trop près de Samidare pour espérer une esquive. Dans la panique, elle et Yuubari décochèrent à leur tour leurs torpilles droit sur la carcasse ambulante. Cependant, les trois projectiles se croisèrent sans pour autant se toucher. Celles des guerrières arrivées en dessous du croiseur léger explosèrent ensemble dans une majestueuse déflagration humide, désintégrant par la même occasion leur ennemi. Postée près de sa coéquipière se préparant à faire un pas de côté à l'opposé afin d'esquiver la torpille ennemie, Yuubari agrippa au dernier moment le bras de Samidare pour la ramener vers elle, décalant la détonation non pas en dessous de Samidare, mais à sa gauche, emportant ainsi les deux filles dans son souffle.

La caméra mouillée se délaissa progressivement de ses nombreuses gouttes pour me permettre une vue plongeante sur les deux guerrières, amochées, mais saines et sauves. J'appuyai enfin sur ce satané bouton push-to-talk pour m'adresser au duo gagnant de ce combat.

– Bien joué les filles. Vous pouvez rentrer à la base après avoir fait les vérifications nécessaires.


	5. Une averse nocturne auréolée d'espoir

2.2 Une averse nocturne auréolée d'espoirs

En cette soirée étoilée, la joie régnait dans les cuisines. Nous dégustions de délicieuses brochettes de poulpe fraîchement sorties du frigo. Les vérifications d'après bataille avaient duré un peu plus d'une heure, puis après avoir laissé les filles dans les sources thermales et accueilli Asashio comme il se devait, le temps était à la détente. Le fête passa et chacun se dirigea avec fatigue vers son lit. Asashio choisit de vivre seule pour le moment, afin de ne pas troubler Samidare et Yuubari, installées ensemble dans leur chambre quadruple. Malgré leur invitation à se joindre ensemble, elle refusa poliment, convaincue qu'une autre fille allait la rejoindre prestement. Et si ce n'était pas ce soir ni demain, ça n'allait pas tarder. Elle m'assura de sa joie à rejoindre la base et endossa une inextinguible volonté de se battre. Soit. De toute manière, dès le lendemain, elle ferait partie de la première escouade. Ainsi prévenue, elle choisit sa chambre et alla se coucher en prenant soin de souhaiter la bonne nuit à tout le monde. Dès ses premiers traits de caractère révélés, je l'appréciai grandement. Asashio m'avait l'air très dévouée, c'était un souffle nécessaire à une armée organisée. Si ses connaissances au combat se faisaient récurrentes, peut-être allait-elle se charger de la formation des autres filles, en attendant quelqu'un de vraiment expérimenté dans l'enseignement.

Malgré l'agrandissement de la troupe, je ne trouvais aucune fille capable, selon moi, de tenir le rôle de chef d'escouade. Rapidement, je passai aux bains pour me laver le corps et les cheveux. Longs, blonds, je songeai de plus en plus à me les couper. Au milieu du bassin brûlant, je pris le soin de ne plus penser aux combats, et de songer à d'autres sentiments. Cependant, et ceci de manière immédiate, je retournai dans ma réalité. Seul à poil au milieu d'un bain un peu trop chaud pour ma peau, j'eus l'idée de passer au bâtiment de construction avant de retourner dans mon bureau. Ma vie ne se résumait plus qu'à envoyer au casse pipe de courageuses guerrières, pleines d'entrain et d'espoirs pour le futur, ceux que portent également les Hommes. Mais malgré leur volonté inflexible, les abyssaux semblaient ne jamais disparaître. Selon le quartier général, ils se multipliaient, sans jamais cesser de croître. Leur nombre commençait à devenir si élevé que nos côtes déjà détruites étaient de plus en plus régulièrement victimes d'approches plus ou moins belliqueuses de leur part. Alors que toute la population avait déjà soit évacué, soit connu un destin plus funeste à cause de bombardements intensifs ayant eu lieu il y quelques dizaines d'années, les abyssaux continuaient de pilonner des villes côtières fantômes. Mais désormais, de par mon grade d'amiral, il était de mon devoir de protéger les populations restantes. Les filles en étaient également conscientes, à mon soulagement permanent. Les risques encourus étaient gigantesques à n'importe quel instant, une armada indomptable pouvait déferler sur notre base, plus avancée que quoi que ce soit d'humain à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Nous constituions la première ligne de défense contre ces monstres sans cœur ni mental, sans beauté ni compassion.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je me rendis brutalement compte de mon arrivée à la sortie des bains, rhabillé et séché. Mes longs cheveux bouclés par l'humidité, de nouveau affublé de mes habits militaires blancs, sans ma casquette d'amiral – je détestais la porter –, j'atteignis le bâtiment de construction. Le comptoir en bois et les deux habituelles petites feuilles de papier m'attendaient la cloche était prête à retentir et les fées préparées à travailler, cachées entre quatre murs. Épuisé par cette journée et encore davantage par un récent bain à l'eau brûlante, je ne donnai qu'à peine 30 unités de chaque ressource aux fées. Mon « 30x4 » marqué à la va-vite au milieu de la feuille sans prendre le soin de respecter les cases, une fée poussa sa minuscule porte au bout du comptoir afin de saisir de ses deux mains la petite feuille gribouillée. Au moment où elle tira sa porte pour s'absenter, le cadran numérique m'indiqua 22 petites minutes à attendre. Peu motivé à user de méthode plus efficace, je m'adossai au mur grisâtre du bâtiment afin de patienter l'arrivée de la prochaine combattante à nos côtés. Elle allait très probablement être du même type que Asashio et Samidare, à la vue de cette courte attente. Sur mes deux jambes au début, au bout de quelques secondes, je laissai mon corps s'engourdir pendant que mes yeux devenaient lourds. Les fesses au sol, ma tête s'effondra et je m'endormis paisiblement, sans avoir le temps de songer à autre chose que le sommeil.

La volupté de cet instant fut interrompu par un faible bruit métallique, comme si on posait une barre d'acier sur le mur supportant mon dos. Mon regard flouté par la fatigue se posa alors à ma gauche, où un armement dorsal de faible envergure était posé. Un bras tendu touchait de ses doigts effilés le haut de l'armure nécessaire à la sortie de toute guerrière. Clignant des yeux afin d'ôter ce gênant flou gaussien, mon regard voyagea avec douceur de ce bras fin jusqu'au buste d'une guerrière aux habits m'étant inconnus. Noirs comme la nuit dans laquelle nous étions plongés, mais aux couleurs claires autour de ses épaules, son foulard rouge voltigeait sans précipitation au gré de la brise marine de cette soirée tardive. Ses jambes aux courbures parfaites étaient débarrassées de ses armements, les lanceurs de torpilles posés aux côtés de son propulseur. De hautes chaussettes bien plus noires que sa tenue camouflaient ses tibias mais moulaient parfaitement son corps grâce à leur finesse, et des chaussures simples protégeaient ses petits pieds. Pendant que mon regard retournait vers le ciel, une longue et épaisse chevelure blonde platine m'éblouit de sa splendeur. Au delà de ce cou séduisant supportant un visage époustouflant, un ruban raffiné maintenait sa frange inégale tout en dégageant une longue mèche à sa gauche, envahissant ainsi son buste de haut en bas. Ses yeux d'un vert plus éthéré que le plus parfait jade de Nuwa me saisirent l'esprit et le corps, alors que la morphologie de son visage me fascina jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme écorchée en son cœur. Un nez capable de rendre jalouse Cléopâtre, allié à une bouche apte à transcender la raison même de par sa simple voix à cela se rajoutèrent un menton ciselé à l'idéal de la beauté et des oreilles révélées juste ce qu'il fallait. Tous ces éléments fédérés par le plus grand des miracles en un seul être étonnamment présent au sein de ce bas-monde se combinèrent en mon entendement afin de me dévoiler l'incompréhensible des circonstances. Un concept nouveau venait de me pourfendre sans prévenir, alors même que j'émergeais d'un sommeil déroutant.

Son regard enchanteur se posa alors sur mon corps pétrifié par une peur déroutante et un cœur confus. Elle remarqua aisément ma réaction, et au lieu de ne rien faire d'autre qu'être gênée, elle s'accroupit face à moi et tendit sa main droite pour accoler sa douce paume sur mon front chaud. Mon champ de vision supérieur s'obscurcit à cette occasion. Son expression de curiosité se changea en inquiétude au moment où elle perçut la chaleur grimper au creux de sa main. En m'ôtant de son étreinte involontaire, au lieu de me saluer comme les formalités le forçaient, sa voix céleste me fit frémir.

– Je pense que vous êtes malade, Amiral. Vous ne devriez pas dormir ici, mais plutôt au milieu de vos draps, comme dans une chambre chaude et confortable.

– Je...

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, mon cœur continuait de battre tandis que ses yeux clignaient en attendant une réponse de ma part. Sa bouche très légèrement ouverte appuyait son désir d'une réplique, que je fus incapable de donner dans les temps. La mienne, de bouche, était également bée, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sa respiration atteignait presque mon visage, réchauffant ainsi davantage le bout de mon nez. Interloquée, la guerrière se releva et se plaça à ma gauche pour m'attraper les épaules. D'un coup conscient de l'état pitoyable que je donnais à admirer, alors même qu'elle manifestait tant d'efforts pour tenter de me soulever hors du sol, je me réveillai de ma trouble pour reprendre une disposition à peu près honorable. De nouveau debout, face à celle ayant lâché mes épaules et s'étant écarté d'un très petit pas en arrière, je me forçai à arborer un salut militaire contraint. Mes sentiments n'étaient pas aussi formels. Ils étaient d'une autre trempe qu'une simple main tendue en direction de ma tempe. Après une minuscule période de réaction, la magnifique jeune fille en face de moi répéta mes gestes en alliant un large sourire et des yeux fermés de sincérité. Ainsi, toutes les conditions étant réunies, je fus enfin capable d'apprendre son nom.

– Salutations ! Je suis Yuudachi. Enchantée de vous rencontrer !

– J'espère que nous travaillerons main dans la main ! Répondis-je sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mes paroles.

Une nouvelle fois, un court moment de flottement se fit ressentir dans l'expression de Yuudachi, mais ce ne fut que pour mieux me répondre.

– Je l'espère également, Amiral !


	6. Les malheurs de l'effroi

2.3 Les malheurs de l'effroi

La première escouade était au complet. Yuudachi était à leur tête, Shiratsuyu m'assistait à la table de commandement. À toujours vouloir être première sur tout et n'importe quoi, elle aura réussi à acquérir le privilège de venir me déranger même lorsque rien ne se passait. L'ambiance à la base navale était assez incroyable. En ce chaud été, brûlant même, vingt filles toutes différentes dans leurs philosophies de vie me côtoyaient déjà quotidiennement. Heureusement qu'une seule attirait particulièrement mon attention. Yuudachi avait déménagé avec celles que nous appelions ses sœurs. Shigure, Shiratsuyu, Murasame et Yuudachi se faisaient entendre jusqu'à point d'heure, à ne jamais cesser de discuter. Shigure, assez calme, les battaient toujours aux jeux de chance. Shiratsuyu, sans cesse frustrée de perdre en boucle, lui balançait des oreillers à chacune de ses défaites autant dire presque tous les soirs. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles essayent un jour de commencer un yam's dans la cuisine, ou Irako et Mamiya allaient perdre la moitié de leurs outils. Chose intrigante par rapport à Shigure, lorsqu'il faisait nuit, elle perdait son calme remarquable parmi ses sœurs. Au début, je ne voyais qu'un air inquiet, mais si ses sœurs se trouvaient près d'elle, son stress baissait jusqu'à disparaître.

Cependant, une nuit silencieuse, alors que dans mon bureau, je remplissais quelques papiers de répartition des escouades et de commande de nourriture, dans le couloir où mon office se trouvait, des pieds indiscrets firent craquer le plancher. Avec prudence, je me levai de mon bureau, et avant de sortir, éteignis la lumière afin de ne pas laisser quelconque indice de ma sortie. Je commençais à avoir une très bonne appréhension des distances au sein de notre grande base navale, ainsi je n'ai eu aucun mal à me diriger vers les escaliers dans le noir total. Avant de descendre les premières marches, une tresse noire fut vivement illuminée par la petite fenêtre présente dans les cages d'escaliers. La lumière bleue de la lune me révéla suffisamment d'indices pour me révéler qu'il s'agissait de Shigure, s'étant enfuie de sa chambre en pleine nuit, sans aucune raison. Il n'y avait à première vue aucune raison de inquiéter, mais dans le calme ambiant et entre les quelques bruits de pas réussissant à atteindre mes tympans, la respiration nerveuse de Shigure m'interloqua. Elle s'éloignait en s'approchant des cuisines et donc de la sortie du bâtiment. Sans me révéler, je dégringolai les escaliers sur les trois étages pour la rattraper en silence. Arrivé au dernier tournant des escaliers, avant de finir ma descente, je vis Shigure, bloquée devant la porte. Sa main droite posée sur la poignet, elle semblait hésiter à sortir. Les faibles lumières arrivant jusqu'à elle, dans son large pyjama beige, me mettaient en évidence son stress intense. Préférant ne pas intervenir pour le moment, je me cachai au fond de la cage d'escaliers sans pour autant quitter Shigure du regard. Tandis que sa respiration accélérait, une grande bouffée raisonna dans le bâtiment. Shigure s'était décidée à sortir sur la baie à une heure pareille. En dehors des longues sorties, personne n'était prestement invité à rester sur le quai aussi tard. Rien n'interdisait aux filles de veiller tardivement si aucune mission ne les concernait dans la journée qui devait prochainement arriver, mais Shigure faisait partie de la deuxième escouade. Elle participait aux expéditions, et même si elle ne risquait pas de combattre intensément, un sommeil correct était de rigueur. Une fois sa décision prise et entamée, la porte se referma derrière elle sans claquer. La guerrière prenait le soin de ne pas risquer de réveiller et d'inquiéter ses sœurs ou quelconque autre fille présente ici.

Avant que je ne puisse quitter les escaliers, une main souple attrapa ma manche pour me retenir un très court instant. En tournant la tête, je remarquai instantanément qu'il s'agissait de Yuudachi, en pyjama également. À la voir sans son ruban, mes neurones commençaient à se poser des questions ardues. Mais j'évitai les interrogations puériles pour me concentrer sur ce pour quoi j'avais quitté mon bureau.

– J'ai bien remarqué le levé de Shigure, m'informa Yuudachi en chuchotant. Je crois qu'elle souffre comme d'insomnies.

– C'est gênant si c'est bien le cas, répondis-je en me tournant vers la porte en bois.

– C'est une possibilité, en tout cas... mâchonna la guerrière incertaine.

Ensemble, nous établîmes un contact avec la poignée de la porte en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit trop indiscret. À l'extérieur, l'océan couvrait les nuisances les plus faibles. Le reflet de la Lune sur ce large miroir d'eau éclairait parfaitement les environs d'une lumière blanche. En prenant soin de ne sortir que ma tête afin de repérer Shigure, je la vis se diriger vers notre plus récente installation, entre les bains et les quartiers. Yuudachi et moi sortîmes tous les deux une fois que notre champ de vision ne nous permettait plus de la distinguer. Je refermai doucement la porte, et poursuivit Yuudachi, qui s'était déjà bien engagé vers notre fameuse installation. Il s'agissait d'une terrasse en plein air, reliée directement aux cuisines par une porte du personnel. La journée, lorsque le Soleil ne calcinait pas les pierres et que la tonnelle était suffisante pour nous protéger de ses rayons, les filles et moi y mangions des plats saisonniers, le plus souvent froids. C'est également ici que passaient leur temps certaines filles adeptes de jeux de cartes. Il n'était pas rare, en me levant tard le matin, de les admirer jouer au tarot en voulant prendre mon petit déjeuner, et de les inciter à arrêter une fois le dîner passé. Le soir, les nombreuses lanternes attachées au toit en tissus multicolores de la terrasse nous faisaient lâcher prise. On y observait les mouvements de l'océan et de ses houles éparses, ainsi que quelques filles pouvant se chamailler sur la plage en contrebas. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la détente, ceci bien malgré nous. Alors que nous avions quasiment atteint la terrasse, quelques cliquetis se firent ouïr depuis l'emplacement de Shigure. Reconnaissant ce son entre mille, je su de suite qu'il s'agissait du briquet que nous utilisions pour allumer les lanternes. En continuant dans notre lancée, un éclat orangé transperça progressivement le noir environnant, nous faisant ainsi stopper tout mouvement. Originaire de la terrasse, il fut un court temps manipulé par Shigure, puis les seules variations qui suivirent furent celles de la bougie à l'intérieur de la lanterne. Les quelques secondes supplémentaires où Yuudachi et moi restâmes pétrifiés nous parurent durer une éternité, ainsi nous repartîmes en direction de la terrasse, sans se faire moins discrets. Arrivés au mur plein est des quartiers, les paroles solitaires de Shigure nous poignardèrent le cœur.

« La nuit m'englobe l'âme comme un anneau autour d'un doigt. À la fois silencieuse et hurleuse, je ne compte plus tout ce qu'il s'est passé aux alentours tours sans aucun détour, l'heure file sans jamais être en retard. Sans nous rendre compte de ce que nous sommes dans le noir indicible des ténèbres nocturnes, les seules lumières chaleureuses sont celles des canons ensanglantés par l'huile des moteurs meurtriers. Cette ombre dans l'obscurité, elle nous encerclera forcément lutte acharnée envers la Guerre en personne, nous ne faisons que combattre les immondices de nos amours. Je les vois, mes magnifiques sœurs, pleines de vie je les discerne dès lors, leurs essences renaître dans les abysses, capables de toutes nous accueillir avec sincérité sans même nous tendre les mains. Quelle infamie de ne rien percevoir d'autre qu'une faux gigantesque à la lame courbée par ses nombreux coups déjà portés à l'aveugle.

Cette brochette de calamar grillé dans mon assiette blanche, je ne fais alors plus que songer à notre destin ces brochettes de viandes humaines brûlées au milieu de la boisson, nous ne sommes plus que des aliments indigestes, bons à jeter et remplacer. Guerrières farouches, nos oreilles seront bientôt percées par nos râles plus spirituel qu'aucun autre, l'homme n'aura d'autre choix que suivre ce vacarme en se languissant dans sa mélancolie d'une boucherie sans fidélité ni critique. Mais alors que la nuit s'achève, un nouveau crépuscule débute. Ce cycle éternel ne fait que débuter dans son absence de préambule. Espérer apercevoir une aurore restera notre seule consolation rayons mythiques, elles seront le salut de nos grâces entre nos souffles graves et prostrés. »

Je sentis d'un coup toute présence autour de moi s'évanouir dans un vent discret. La tête abaissée et l'esprit cogné par le discours pathétique de Shigure, je me relevai en me tenant sur le mur avec mon bras gauche. D'un coup d'œil, je m'aperçus de l'absence de Yuudachi. En redirigeant mon regard vers la terrasse, n'hésitant plus sur ma discrétion, je vis les deux sœurs dans les bras de l'autre. Comme fusionnées, Shigure retenait sa mélancolie en même temps que ses larmes. Subissant une étreinte bien plus forte que celle proposée à l'origine, Yuudachi entendait tous les sentiments de sa sœur. Malgré leurs personnalités opposées, dans ces moments de sincérité, lorsqu'une allait mal, jamais l'autre ne rechignait à la tâche de consoler sans la moindre trace d'égoïsme. Les rejoignant, je fis attention à l'accroche vigoureuse de Shigure sur le pyjama de Yuudachi, qui risquait le déchirement à tout instant si la guerrière aux cheveux noirs venait à tirer trop fort.

Ce moment était certes important pour le moral de chacun, mais si nous usions de tout le temps nécessaire à cette tentative de guérison de syndrome post-traumatique, autant se rhabiller et prendre le petit-déjeuner dès maintenant. Sans la moindre intention belliqueuse, je m'accroupis pour me mettre au même niveau que les filles assises sur l'un des cinq bancs disposés le long de la terrasse. À côté de ce banc, il y avait cette longue table sur laquelle était posée la lanterne encore en pleine forme. Elle nous réchauffait les joues malgré la température déjà très douce. Alors que les jappements de Shigure ne se calmaient pas, je brisai l'absence de paroles concrètes en décrétant sans gêne mon avis sur la situation.

– Que dirait Asashio si elle te voyait dans cet état ?

Je le regrettai assez rapidement. En abandonnant Shigure un instant, Yuudachi se dégagea du banc pour me dominer, moi qui eus à peine le temps de me relever afin de faire face à la guerrière que j'admirais le plus. Plus petite d'une quinzaine de centimètres, ça n'empêchait pas son regard furieux de me dévisager sans embarras. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, la puissante paume de sa main droite s'écrasa contre ma joue gauche, qui fut bientôt marquée d'une trace rougeâtre, signe d'un coup assez violent pour troubler mes capillaires. Mon visage repoussé sur le côté, mon premier réflexe fut d'appuyer sur ma joue choquée pour soulager cette douleur lumineuse ébranlant mes émotions. Mais à peine la première géhenne un tant soit peu adoucie, une autre main déferla pour me rappeler à qui je faisais affaire. Davantage offusqué que blessé, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir Shigure bloquer une troisième attaque de Yuudachi. Reculant d'un unique pas au cas d'une attaque surprise en dessous de la ceinture, je choisis de ne rien rajouter. Shigure tentait de calmer sa sœur en lui assurant l'absence de gravité dans mes propos, que je trouvai quelque peu insultants dès les deux gifles assez éducatives reçues. Toute cette histoire ne concernait pas que les filles c'était en grande partie de ma faute si Asashio n'était plus là pour diriger les différentes escouades dans leurs entraînements. Mais préférant ne pas gâcher ma nuit, il était temps de fermer les lumières et d'aller se coucher. Passant par les entrées de la cuisine depuis la terrasse, je laissai Yuudachi et Shigure ensemble tout le temps qu'il leur fallait pour discuter tranquillement de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ainsi que de ce qu'il s'était passé.


	7. Les aléas de la guerre

2.4 Les aléas de la guerre

Ce jour là fut particulièrement éprouvant pour toute la base navale. Au niveau physique, rares furent celles ayant tenu le coup. Quant au mental général, il fut abaissé au minimum une longue période après la sortie fatidique. De retour dans ma chambre, la nuit où mes joues avaient établi un premier contact avec Yuudachi, je me remémorai cette journée où tout ce qui faisait la Shigure de ce temps avait prit forme. Dès le début, de toute façon, j'aurais dû me méfier des premiers signes annonciateurs de malheur. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à la base, des pluies diluviennes s'étaient abattues sur notre position. Le jour de la sortie, que nous avions décalé à plusieurs reprises à cause des risques de tempête, mon devoir aurait dû être celui de retenir les filles, ou ne serait-ce que de reformer l'escouade, juste pour cette mission en terra incognita. Nous ne savions rien des ennemis potentiels, s'ils allaient être de la même carrure que les faibles adversaires croisés jusqu'alors. Seulement, en tête de peloton, Asashio m'assura la parfaite synchronisation dont l'escouade faisait preuve. Devant les immenses portes fermées du bâtiment de catapultage, dans son rôle de chef d'escouade, Yuudachi se préparait déjà à se battre. Présent à leurs côtés, je m'assurai de leurs dispositions au combat. Elle allait être en charge de cinq autres guerrières aux caractéristiques variées. Shigure, toujours réservée, mais enjouée lorsqu'elle se sentait entourée. Takao, chaleureuse et attentionnée, à l'écoute des autres. Asashio, motivée à combattre, surtout dernièrement. Jintsuu, timide et assez silencieuse, ainsi que Haruna, une chic fille, très attachante auprès de tout le monde. La plupart d'entre elles n'étaient arrivées que très récemment, ainsi leur première sortie allait se faire sous la supervision de Asashio et Yuudachi, qui commençaient à être expérimentées, mine de rien.

En un salut militaire sincère, je m'abritai du mauvais temps pour rejoindre ma table de commandement et ouvrir les portes du lieu de catapultage. À mes côtés, Shiratsuyu tenait le calepin utile à prendre les notes de la bataille sans pour autant déloger son regard de ses sœurs, si bataille il y avait. Lancée à l'océan, l'escouade _ζ Ophiuchi_ que dirigeait Yuudachi atteignit rapidement les limites de la zone à peu près sécurisée de la base navale. D'abord très calmes, les intempéries refirent leur apparition, plus fortes que jamais. Hésitant de plus en plus fortement à ordonner le repli, les communications furent soudainement brouillées par de multiples éclairs annonçant une pluie torrentielle. Les coups de semonce météorologiques m'ayant percé les oreilles et déstabilisé les filles et la fée caméra, des ombres éloignées réussirent à se distinguer au milieu des sombres nuages peignant l'horizon déjà obscurcie par quelques premières gouttes de pluie. Les calmes vaguelettes se muèrent en lames de fond, très dangereuses pour n'importe quelle guerrière, même entraînée. Couplées à l'arrivée d'ennemis insensibles à la peur des profondeurs, la retraite n'était plus possible si je ne voulais pas rendre l'escouade exposée à des tirs impossibles à prévoir ou contrer une fois le dos tourné.

Toutes prêtes à combattre, Yuudachi et moi ordonnâmes une formation en double ligne, que nous adoptions à chaque combat aux paramètres inconnus. Asashio et Shigure en tête, elles protégeaient Yuudachi et Jintsuu, qui elles-mêmes s'apprêtaient à laisser le champ libre à Haruna et Takao afin de pilonner un maximum les adversaires. Les ombres assez proches pour nous laisser apercevoir leurs caractéristiques, les filles et moi observèrent l'approche lente d'une entité bien plus imposante que les autres. Aux côtés de deux immondes croiseurs légers armés de torpilles mortelles, un destroyer solitaire et deux menaçants croiseurs lourds protégeaient les flancs d'un monstre humanoïde. À la différence des autres sbires abyssaux, l'ombre avait tout d'un humain, ou plutôt d'une humaine. Au milieu de la tempête s'annonçant furieuse, les premiers tirs furent originaires de l'ennemi. Semblant rire à l'idée d'entraîner une jeune flotte au fond de son lieu d'origine, ses yeux bleus dessinèrent une nouvelle étoile polaire sous les nuages lorsque quatre éclairs de feu retentirent à la place de la foudre, des tirs dignes d'un cuirassé. Six immenses obus orangés traversèrent le ciel en transperçant les nuages les plus bas. La pluie menaçait de plus en plus à mesure du face à face, et les filles furent obligées de rompre la formation si elles ne voulaient pas se voir pulvérisées en un instant. Au moment de l'impact sourd des projectiles sur la mer agitée, les gouttes de pluie isolées s'allongèrent en cordes piquantes. Malgré le temps catastrophique, la température ne sembla pas baisser. Aucun frisson ne parcourut les filles, qui malgré leur séparation en deux groupes, ne lâchaient pas leurs adversaires du regard. À son tour, la flotte ennemie se divisa en deux afin d'atteindre chaque partie de l'escouade. Asashio, Shigure et Haruna firent face au monstre de puissance, au destroyer ainsi qu'au torpilleur. Yuudachi et les autres combattaient déjà le reste des ennemis en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'approcher. Elles devaient apprendre des réactions ennemies selon ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la bataille. S'ils commençaient à changer de cap à la moindre difficulté rencontrée par leur cuirassé, il fallait sauter sur cette occasion

Pendant qu'un fatiguant jeu d'esquive s'organisait du côté de Yuudachi, Haruna essuya de lourds impacts de la part des croiseurs en face d'elle. Asashio et Shigure tentaient tant bien que mal d'endommager le cuirassé, mais leurs attaques semblaient vaines. Leur grande célérité avait permis l'esquive de nombreux tirs, mais si Haruna venait à subir l'impact d'une torpille ou trop de dégâts d'un coup de la part du cuirassé, la retraite allait devoir être envisagée, quitte à devoir endurer quelques salves supplémentaires sans jamais se retourner ni contre-attaquer. Heureusement, la fatigue s'empara des adversaires épuisés à force de mitrailler. Ce comportement était surprenant de la part des abyssaux, mais les conditions de combat tenaient un rôle majeur dans leur évolution physique. Toujours d'attaque, Haruna sentit une opportunité en or lorsqu'elle dirigea toutes ses batteries en direction du cuirassé. En un cri puissant, elle tendit le bras et adressa l'ensemble de ses canons au plus dangereux des ennemis à la vitesse affaiblie. L'attaque fut un immense succès, puisqu'un déluge d'acier surchauffé explosa sur la totalité du cuirassé. Les semblants d'habits qu'il portait se firent déchiqueter par le souffle et ses cheveux longs fondirent sous la chaleur des impacts. Les espèces de boucliers qui lui servaient de batteries ne lui furent d'aucune utilité les projectiles de Haruna percèrent son blindage pour venir exploser à l'intérieur même de ses équipements afin de réduire en bouillie tout ce qui y était rattaché. Ainsi, le cuirassé disparut au fond des mers. Chez Yuudachi, Jintsuu et Takao, un croiseur torpilleur avait réussi à être coulé tandis que les deux croiseurs lourds furent tout deux endommagés sévèrement, les rendant incapables de s'enfuir à pleine vitesse. Leur vaisseau-amiral – si nous pouvions l'appeler ainsi – rendu à la mer, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se concerter pour sonner la retraite. Sous mes ordres immédiats ainsi que par l'impulsion de Asashio et Yuudachi, une dizaine de torpilles véloces plongèrent sous la surface de l'océan pour espérer s'écraser contre leurs ennemis affaiblis. Trois d'entre elles touchèrent l'un des deux croiseurs lourds en fuite, le désintégrant par la même occasion. À sa gauche, son allié ne se contenta que d'une torpille pour venir le rejoindre dans une cacophonie identique. Alors que la pluie ne semblait toujours pas débuter, du côté de Shigure et Asashio, une unique torpille atteignit sa cible, mais sans pour autant couler leurs ennemis. Seulement, les immenses vagues camouflèrent une attaque d'adieu de la part d'un torpilleur. La fusée ne se révéla qu'à la dernière vague la séparant de Asashio, qui ne l'aperçut qu'au dernier moment. N'ayant eu à peine le temps d'esquiver, l'explosion se produisit tout de même, blessant la guerrière de son souffle et de sa chaleur. Ses vêtements se retrouvèrent brisés et son armement endommagé en petite partie. Enragée par la honte d'avoir enduré cette attaque de traître, Asashio surpassa le choc de l'impact pour engager un assaut final dans un cri de guerre motivé.

– C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ?!

Cependant, avant qu'elle puisse se jeter dans la gueule du loup dans son état, Shigure fut là à temps pour l'attraper par le bras et l'empêcher de faire une bêtise menaçant l'intégralité de la mission. Son comportement un peu colérique en cas de coup dur comme celui-ci était quelque chose à laquelle Yuudachi était désormais habituée, mais si Shigure n'avait pas été là pour prendre ce rôle, nous aurions dû avorter la sortie plus tôt que prévu.

Néanmoins, tout le monde était sain et sauf. Les deux groupes séparés furent de nouveau réunis pour temporiser les quelques blessures et calmer les ardeurs de certaines. Asashio fut correctement rétablie et Haruna mieux dans sa peau, maintenant que les filles s'étaient occupé de nettoyer ses habits salis et sa peau rougie par les impacts d'obus. Yuudachi et moi discutâmes un instant pour délibérer de la suite de la mission, notamment si l'état de Asashio permettait une victoire totale. Cette dernière nous rassura sur son état. Malgré ses habits abîmés et ses armes engourdies, elle pouvait encore faire feu sans risquer le moindre tir ennemi en sa direction. Elle n'allait pas être très utile, donc elle compta sur ses coéquipières afin de conclure cette mission en beauté. Rendu confiant par sa détermination à toute épreuve, ainsi que par celle des toutes les autres, j'autorisai la poursuite de la mission en ces eaux reculées. Proches d'une petite île ensablée, l'escouade s'éloigna des plages pour se perdre à nouveau au milieu de l'horizon toujours obscurci par des nuages sans pluie. Durant cette pause, l'océan s'était relativement bien calmé. Les vagues ne risquaient plus de trahir les filles ou les déstabiliser dans leurs manœuvres de combat.

Alors que tout s'avérait calme, un bruit étrange survola les guerrières. Curieuses de savoir d'où était originaire cet intrus auditif, les filles se placèrent en diamant afin de palier à tout risque d'encerclement, dans lequel Yuudachi se préparait à n'importe quelle manœuvre d'urgence. En levant les yeux, et la fée caméra son objectif, moi et les filles aperçûmes une nuée d'avions, bien trop nombreux pour ce que nous pouvions contenir uniquement grâce à nos défenses antiaériennes.. Nous n'avions aucune archère, aucune invocatrice pour espérer contrarier les avions ennemis de façon optimale. Pour notre plus grand malheur, en dessous d'eux, une armada se préparait à leur donner un appui au sol. Au nombre de huit, elle comportait deux portes-avions humanoïdes ainsi que les fuyards de la précédente bataille. Deux croiseurs lourds, un seul léger et un destroyer supplémentaires maintenaient une formation en ligne droite, prête à fondre sur _ζ Ophiuchi_. La peur d'une fuite impossible face à un raid aérien surpuissant nous saisit tous, malgré ma situation sécurisée.

En maintenant leur formation en diamant, les filles se défendirent ardemment contre les dizaines d'avions ennemis. Une incroyable douche d'or sol-air naquît depuis les mitrailleuses de la première escouade. L'apparence abstraite des engins aériens adverses ne nous permit de les reconnaître qu'une fois leurs premières manœuvres entamées. En effet, nous remarquâmes aisément quelques chasseurs protéger leurs compagnons en l'absence de cible aérienne à détruire. Ainsi, aucun des bombardiers torpilleurs à l'arrière ne fut touché. Notre défense ayant échoué, j'ordonnai en hurlant dans l'oreillette de Yuudachi un maintien de la formation coûte que coûte, ce qu'elle relaya immédiatement. Cependant, notre panique nous avait tous rendus aveugles. Alors que les filles s'éloignaient de plus en plus l'une des autres afin de protéger ses coéquipières du souffle d'éventuels impacts, quatre bombardiers torpilleurs piquèrent vers Shigure et Asashio, restées trop en avant. Quatre torpilles ennemies quittèrent leur soute respective puis s'abandonnèrent à l'océan pour venir filer trop rapidement sur Shigure, qui était incapable d'esquiver sans risquer de sombrer. Absolument terrifiée, Asashio accouru vers son alliée pour la dégager au dernier moment. De toutes ses forces, elle propulsa Shigure vers le reste de l'escouade à l'abri des torpilles, prenant donc sa place de victime. Rattrapée par Yuudachi pour ne pas prendre l'eau, Shigure rouvrit les yeux uniquement pour apercevoir Asashio engageant à peine une manœuvre de fuite. Toutefois, le temps fut insuffisant pour la guerrière légère, qui se fit souffler par deux premières explosions à ses côtés. Déstabilisée, elle perdit l'équilibre, la rendant exposée aux deux autres torpilles libérées légèrement plus tard. Sous le regard pétrifié des membres de _ζ Ophiuchi_ , en à peine une seconde, Asashio se fit pulvériser par les deux impacts cumulés. Les hurlements épouvantés de Shigure parvinrent à se distinguer des deux explosions.

– ASASHIO ! NON !

Pour rajouter de l'horreur à la scène, une eau rougie colora le visage de Shigure et Yuudachi lorsque des débris brûlés s'envolèrent avec les déflagrations. La retraite fut alors entreprise de façon immédiate.


	8. D'un bleu océan

3\. L'Enfer Marin

Opening theme : _Open Your Eyes_ by Disturbed

3.1 D'un bleu océan

Les seules manœuvres restantes ne furent plus que des expéditions proches et des sorties sécurisées. La base ne voyait plus aucune fille arriver, moi-même n'ayant plus la volonté d'en accueillir. Depuis trois jours, depuis cette sortie maudite et cette remarque inacceptable dont j'avais été le porte-parole, l'ambiance pesait. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'égaiement de la part des plus optimistes des guerrières, Yuudachi m'évitait comme la peste et je tombais dans une sombre dépression nerveuse. Mamiya et Irako ne cuisinaient plus comme elles le souhaitaient, car plus personne ne parlait aux repas. Asashio n'était plus là pour nous enseigner les façons correctes de manger, Shigure restait coincée dans sa chambre, où Yuudachi lui ramenait quotidiennement ses repas et l'emmenait de force aux bains. Elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis cette foutue nuit, et tout allait en se dégradant. Alors qu'avant, l'ambiance n'était morte qu'implicitement – les sourires forcés restaient en vie malgré tout –, plus personne ne demandait des services aux autres, de peur de provoquer une dispute dénuée de sens commun. Il nous fallait très vite de l'aide, ou mes supérieurs allaient tous nous retirer de nos fonctions. Cependant, je n'avais plus l'envie d'engager quoi que ce soit de risqué. Pour entretenir les équipements, comme dit, nous ne faisions que de courtes expéditions en terrain connu, afin d'apporter à nos réserves un taux de ressources grandiloquent par rapport à nos besoins réels. _ζ Ophiuchi_ ne sortait plus, ses membres ne voulaient plus voir la moindre fille se rajouter à leurs rangs affaiblis. Habillé de façon inadéquate, avec un simple tee-shirt à grosses rayures horizontales et un jean bleu troué, je restais assis en permanence derrière mon bureau en chêne récemment construit sur mesure. Mon couvre-chef, signe distinctif de mon rang, agrippait la poussière au dessus de mon armoire. Le coussin bleu marine de ma chaise en bois confortait mon fessier en permanence, jusqu'à doucement prendre sa forme. Bientôt, d'étranges mots sortirent de mon esprit malade. À mon tour, je perdais la tête, complètement perdu à propos de ce que je pouvais encore bien accomplir de correct.

– Peut-être devrais-je simplement mettre fin à mes jours... chuchotai-je à moi-même.

Je me retournai alors vers l'une des deux fenêtres grandes ouvertes de mon bureau. Était-ce le bon choix ? L'air chaud créait un courant d'air agréable grâce à ma porte entrouverte. Curieux de ce qu'il se passait sur les quais, et potentiellement sauter dessus pour m'y écraser sagement, je quittai mon bureau pour admirer l'horizon. Mais mon regard fut rapidement détourné par d'étranges mouvements de foule le long de la berge. La plus grande des chances me côtoya, puisque Yuudachi arriva depuis les bains et me remarqua depuis sa position sur la terre ferme. Elle me hurla alors un ordre malvenu de sa part, car ça devait être elle, sous mes ordres, et personne d'autre. Non ?

– Amiral ! Retrouvez Shigure ! Elle a comme disparue !

Sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire, et puisque j'avais trouvé une bonne excuse pour ne pas sauter tout de suite, j'abandonnai mon bureau pour accourir dans sa chambre. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Ses sœurs étaient très probablement partie à sa recherche. Elle devait avoir profité d'un moment d'inattention de notre part pour s'enfuir n'importe où, tant que ça ne lui rappelait pas la bataille d'il y avait trois jours. Seulement, sans espérer quelconque solution à ce problème, je sortis des quartiers en dévalant les escaliers. Mon élan me fit défoncer la porte tel un bélier inarrêtable et me propulsa vers l'extérieur, où Yuudachi m'attendait. En reprenant mon souffle un court instant, en la fixant, elle et ses yeux paniqués, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Quel serait le meilleur endroit pour se cacher, un lieu où les filles n'avaient habituellement pas le droit d'aller, si elles n'étaient pas chargées de la maintenance manuelle des armements, chose se faisant déjà automatiquement ? La réserve. Si aucune fille n'avait été capable de la trouver, il ne restait plus que ce lieu à visiter.

– Vous cherchez depuis combien de temps ? Demandai-je un peu abruptement.

– Dix bonnes minutes, mes sœurs et moi.

À ce moment, Shiratsuyu et Murasame sortirent des bains en courant pour se diriger vers les cuisines. Leur vitesse les a fait nous ignorer, et elles ne se rendirent pas compte de suite qu'elles avaient déjà fouillé la salle à manger et tous ses alentours. Afin de ne pas attendre davantage, Yuudachi et moi nous rendîmes au bâtiment de catapultage. Nous nous rappelâmes alors de l'impossibilité de pousser la porte en métal qu'une fois en face d'elle. Shigure n'a donc pas pu interagir décemment avec l'entrée. Également, le lieu des équipements devait uniquement être accessible depuis le lieu de catapultage, par une seconde porte lourde camouflée dans la pénombre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Yuudachi détourna son regard désespéré de la ferraille impossible à manipuler pour m'attraper par les deux courtes manches de mon tee-shirt. Forcé d'aller vers elle, je me retrouvai à subir ses cris de détresse à mon égard. Quelques postillons établirent d'ailleurs un contact avec le bout de mon nez.

– Où est-ce qu'elle peut être ?!

Mon regard légèrement énervé la convainquit de mon ressentiment à son égard. Mes sentiments cachés étaient bien réels, mais la voir me provoquer sans craindre de correction de ma part commençait légèrement à m'exaspérer. Mes pouvoirs amiraux me revinrent alors soudainement à l'esprit. Il y avait encore un lieu interdit aux filles, où elles n'avaient le droit d'y accéder en dehors d'une volonté de fugue. Il restait le bâtiment de construction, celui où toutes les guerrières naissaient. Lui-même inconnu en sa majorité pour moi, qui était pourtant celui qui donnait les ordres ici, les fées m'interdisaient l'accès à ce bâtiment, où des choses hors de ma compréhension devaient se passer tous les jours. Ainsi, après m'être fait remis à ma place par Yuudachi, son air excusé me confortai dans mon idée. Je passai son attitude pour me concentrer sur le chemin à suivre afin d'atteindre le bâtiment de construction. Exceptionnellement, j'autorisai quelqu'un à m'accompagner, uniquement en cas de litige avec Shigure. Cette dernière restait une guerrière ; si elle décidait de se battre, je n'aurais sans doute aucune chance. C'était là la limite de mes pouvoirs, et je me rendis vite compte qu'en cas de mutinerie, je n'aurais aucune chance de survie. Mon habileté à penser à tout et n'importe quoi même dans une telle situation m'étonna une nouvelle fois, puis nous arrivâmes face au bâtiment de construction, ici même où mes mirettes eurent la chance et le privilège indéniable de se poser pour la première fois sur le corps incroyable de la fille envers laquelle j'éprouvais les plus forts sentiments possibles. Quant à dire s'ils étaient positifs, cela restait en suspens. Malgré nos inspections autour du bâtiment sans porte d'entrée visible, nous hésitâmes à déranger les fées en son sein pour leur demander si elles n'avaient pas aperçu une guerrière désobéissant aux règles fondamentales de la base navale. Sans doute devait-elle pleurer à chaudes larmes en pensant aux bêtises qu'elle était en train d'accomplir, mais ce n'était pas un luxe de se rendre compte également de l'inquiétude qu'elle semait avec sa disparition. Prendre son envol ainsi ne satisfaisait personne, encore moins ses sœurs, toujours prêtes au dévouement total pour l'une d'entre elles. Au bout du troisième tour d'inspection de l'extérieur des murs du bâtiment, Yuudachi et moi nous retrouvâmes ensemble à son arrière. Nos regards se posèrent alors ensemble vers la forêt derrière avant de retourner l'un dans l'autre. Sans se parler, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur la dernière possibilité de cette situation dantesque. Unique solution à la disparition de Shigure, la forêt était ce genre de lieu où les individus tristes aimaient bien se retrouver, afin de souvent faire le point avec eux-mêmes, où bien simplement mettre fin à leurs jours… Le peu de chances que cela n'arrive m'inquiéta bien plus que la moyenne. Pour éviter à Yuudachi toute salissure sur son uniforme, je lui barrai la route au delà de l'orée de la forêt. Elle devait rester sur place pour nous garantir d'une éventuelle fuite de Shigure. Les personnes déprimées étaient capables de tout lorsqu'elles se sentaient menacées ; maintenir une garde à l'extérieur du lieu où elle se cachait était une solution correcte à ce risque considéré.

Mais à peine mes premiers pas vers l'intérieur de la forêt engagés, des pleurs discrets vinrent envahir notre ouïe. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, Yuudachi reconnut entre mille les jappements de sa sœur. En moins d'une seconde, elle abandonna son poste pour me dépasser et s'enfoncer dans les bois luxuriants. Malgré la proximité avec la plage, les arbres étaient ceux d'une forêt tempérée. Le sol meuble recueillait diverses espèces de champignons et les insectes pouvaient vivre en toute tranquillité. Il ne nous était encore jamais arrivé de croiser un animal sauvage, comme un sanglier ou un ours, mais vu le climat des environs, j'optai davantage pour des singes agiles et les reptiles à sang froid. La dangerosité du lieu nous était inconnue, sauf pour Shigure, qui devait en ce moment même établir un compte-rendu exhaustif de la faune aux alentours de la base navale. Cette pensée amusante me traversa l'esprit, me faisant par la même occasion esquisser un sourire. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'une telle sensation se présentait à moi, et ça ne me déplaisait pas. Néanmoins, je n'eus pas le temps de relativiser sur ma condition à l'aide du rire que de nouvelles informations allèrent troubler mes pensées positives. J'avais perdu Yuudachi de vue. Concentré dans mes dires intérieurs, je n'avais pas fait attention aux multiples virages empruntés par la guerrière aux cheveux longs. Tandis que le Soleil avait du mal à traverser les bois, mon horloge interne se dérégla un instant en me faisant croire à un soudain crépuscule. Non, il n'était pas l'heure, mais si je me dépêchais pas de retrouver Shigure, un crépuscule terni sera l'ultime vision qui me restera d'elle. Arrêtant mon élan pour ne pas me retrouver trop loin dans cette forêt sans proximité encore visible, je choisis au hasard du virage à prendre. Le destin - un chi-fu-mi bizarre entre mes deux mains - décida de la gauche. La fortune fut d'ailleurs avec moi, puisque les contours du corps de Yuudachi m'apparurent entre les troncs élancés du bois. Reprenant le sourire à son approche, mes bons sentiments s'évanouirent d'un coup une fois nos deux visions partagées. Dans ce semblant de clairière où nous nous efforcions de tenir debout, un arbre plus branchu que les autres dominait ses voisins et les Hommes. Sur l'une de ses plus épaisses branches, une corde était attachée, une corde capable de retenir un petit navire sur sa bite d'amarrage. Alors que mon regard descendait patiemment de la branche pour atteindre la proximité d'un nœud coulant, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés scellèrent le destin de mes espoirs de retrouvailles. Dans sa tenue de combat, sans ses armes, le corps de Shigure pendait au milieu de la forêt. Comme si un mauvais diable se moquait ouvertement de nous, un intense rayon de lumière rendait la peau claire de Shigure plus blanche qu'elle ne pouvait jamais l'être. Le sol trempé de ses déjections nous révéla autre chose. Une entité vivante, assise au pied de l'arbre au pendu.

Au même rythme que nos sens blessés, elle leva la tête pour nous fixer en mêlant larmes et sourire presque provocateur. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan étaient ceux de Shigure, et ces cheveux noirs lui appartenaient également. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour s'approcher de nous, malgré notre choc, un commun pas en arrière l'informa de notre refus de sa venue. Son air déçu nous révéla ses sentiments. Ce corps était celui de Shigure, mais ces habits, cette armure d'acier noir propre aux abyssaux, nous effrayaient. De parts et d'autres du seifuku noir quasiment identique à celui de ses sœurs, diverses pièces d'acier sombre protégeaient sa poitrine et ses jambes. Ses vêtements noirs aux proximités souvent en lambeaux évitaient également une trop grande superficie de peau à l'air libre. Autour de sa tresse, au lieu de son habituel ruban rouge, des dents semblaient dévorer ses cheveux humidifiés. Dénuée d'armements, elle restait inoffensive, mais son apparence pouvait rebuter la plus coriace des guerrières. Ainsi, sans prendre le soin de nous dire au revoir, elle adressa un dernier regard à sa sœur. Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres avant que nous ne la perdions définitivement. Son visage d'enfant nous quitta en même temps que son air radieux pour laisser place à une brusque volonté de fer, sans que nous en connaissions la raison. Une dernière phrase précéda son départ vers le fond de la forêt, probablement en une nouvelle parcelle de la plage. Paradoxalement, son timbre de voix restait encore très humain.

– On dirait que s'en est fait pour moi... Amiral, Yuudachi... à bientôt.

Notre ancienne alliée s'en étant allée, il ne nous restait plus qu'à contempler le corps de Shigure, ballottant selon les brises marines. Enfin, nous avions le privilège de nous écrouler, puis de hurler.


	9. Intempestives cérémonies

3.2 Intempestives cérémonies

La suite des événements ne m'étonna pas vraiment. Le même jour, lors du coucher du soleil, je me sacrifiai pour séparer Shigure de sa branche solide, ceci une fois que toutes les plus curieuses - lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas dégoûtées de l'incident - se soient recueillies sur le lieu de la disparition de la guerrière aux cheveux noirs. Ses sœurs furent ainsi les seules à avoir le courage d'outrepasser leurs peurs afin d'adresser un dernier salut à Shigure, qui ne se trouvait pas dans une position très adéquate aux belles pensées. Ainsi, pour avoir laissé à Yuudachi et les autres le soin d'être visionnaires de ce qu'il restait de leur sœur la plus fragile, en allant détacher Shigure, je fis attention afin de ne pas abîmer le corps. Une grande cérémonie à la grandeur de ce qu'elle était de son vivant allait avoir lieu le lendemain, sans trop forcer sur le dramatique des circonstances. Il ne fallait pas faire tomber le moral des filles à zéro, déjà qu'il était bien bas...

S'en suivit une nuit sommaire. Non pas à cause des préparatifs, qui allaient pouvoir se faire en quelques heures le matin même, mais plutôt à cause de ses incessants cauchemars à répétition. Mon impression d'un malin génie grandissait au rythme de mes visions nocturnes prenant le plus souvent place dans mon bureau, dans mon environnement le plus familier. Mes sursauts eurent beau se faire nombreux, épars tout le long de la nuitée, vers quatre heures du matin, cinq heures avant mon réveil présumé, je pris le temps de réfléchir et revenir sur ces rêves étranges. En eux-mêmes, ils n'étaient pas effrayants, loin de là. Seulement, l'assemblage des actions traumatisantes des journées passées et des choses que j'affectionnais régulièrement me faisait me sentir particulièrement mal. Je refis plusieurs fois les mêmes cauchemars, et au bout du cinquième réveil, plus énervant qu'inquiétant, je m'installai à mon bureau pour prendre des notes de ces visions. J'avais entendu, quelque part, que noter nos rêves était à la fois bénéfique pour notre mémoire, et nous permettait également une meilleure interprétation de notre état d'esprit. En ce qui concernait ce dernier, il m'apparaissait avec déjà assez de clarté : choqué. Mais comme tout choc, celui-ci devait guérir avec le temps, et se dire cela était déjà bien suffisant pour éviter la cure mentale. Pour les filles, je ne savais pas comment ça allait se profiler, mais je devais me trouver à leurs côtés dans ces moments là. Les conditions de la mort de Shigure étaient horribles, à voir et à entendre, et il était compréhensible de se retrouver bouleversé. Néanmoins, la disparition de Asashio, de par cet événement plus récent, n'occupait déjà plus les esprits. Elle pouvait désormais reposer en paix, libérée de toute la mélancolie que sa disparition avait provoqué. Par ailleurs, je trouvais cette évolution des états d'esprit assez malheureuse ; oublier un mort uniquement parce qu'un autre avait davantage ému, ou du moins plus récemment, c'était bien digne des Hommes. Mais qui sommes-nous pour nous plaindre, nous qui sommes parmi les rares espèces vivantes à ne serait-ce que penser et honorer nos disparus.

Dans mes cauchemars, aucune goutte de sang, pas de tête décapitée ou d'autre horreur dans ces genres là. La plupart des mes réveils étaient donc dus à un malaise approfondi par les personnes présentes dans mes rêves. Les deux premiers sursauts au milieu de mon lit parvinrent d'un rêve saugrenu, où mon cerveau s'occupait de retranscrire toutes les éventualités des actes perpétrés par Shigure avant sa mise à mort. Cette période de la nuit passée, mon esprit se joua un peu plus de moi encore, de par la simple vision de ma personne, me regardant fixement au travers du miroir vertical de ma chambre. Ça durait une véritable éternité, et tout doucement, mon reflet se métamorphosait en un monstre indescriptible, très semblable aux abyssaux, dans ses couleurs grises et son absence de chaleur. Mes cheveux blonds devenaient noirs, mes habits d'amiral changeaient leur blanc immaculé en un noir saisissant, contrasté avec ma peau déjà claire devenue neige. Le second rêve du même ordre, qui fut d'ailleurs le dernier, se passa avec Yuudachi. En ma compagnie, sans ce satané miroir, son corps évoluait jusqu'à devenir l'une des grandes figures des abyssaux. Au dessus des simples croiseurs et cuirassés, au delà des frontières de notre base navale, des monstres identiques devaient résider, prévoyant notre visite, s'ils avaient la patience d'attendre jusqu'à ce temps éloigné au rythme actuel des opérations. En prenant mes notes d'une main tremblante à cause de mon récent réveil, mon carnet illuminé par la faible lueur de ma lampe de bureau, le plancher des quartiers travailla de façon inhabituelle, comme si quelqu'un tentait désespérément de marcher avec discrétion. Au bout d'un mois de fréquentation, il n'était visiblement pas encore admis qu'aucune furtivité n'était possible là où nous séjournions. Trois petites secondes passèrent lentement, je n'osai plus bouger mon stylo afin de rester discret. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ma lampe me trahissait. Ainsi, le petit délai entre le craquement de parquet et l'utilisation douce de la poignée de porte accédant à mon bureau correspondit sans nul doute à une légère paralysie provoquée par la révélation de l'incrusté nocturne.

Malgré la pénombre, je vis que la fille s'infiltrant dans mon lieu de travail était celle que j'appréciais le plus. Habillée du pyjama commun à toutes les guerrières, son énorme ourson en peluche dans ses bras, elle me remarqua vite assis sur ma chaise, mon stylo en main. Mon regard suivit le sien, qui ne se posa qu'un court instant sur moi. Sans prononcer un mot, ses yeux trop éveillés pour cette période de la nuit, elle accéda à ma chambre sans refermer la porte derrière elle. Abandonnant mon travail de notation – il y avait plus important sur l'instant –, j'éteignis ma lampe de bureau afin de retourner dans mon lieu de vie. J'observai Yuudachi allongée sous mes draps, avec un air inquiet, mais les yeux clôt avec difficulté. Son ourson souriant sans cesse plongé dans ses deux bras contractés, elle m'avait laissé une large place afin que je puisse terminer ma nuit sans étouffer. Seulement, je ne choisis pas de me séparer d'elle. Après m'avoir remarqué, elle se tourna pour faire face au mur de ma chambre, sans jamais lâcher sa grosse peluche. Au lieu de nous dissocier par un vide froid, je plongeai dans mon lit pour agripper Yuudachi par ses mains apposées sur sa peluche, englobant les deux au milieu de mes bras. La petite taille de Yuudachi me le permettait, elle m'autorisait à ressentir cette chaleur jamais ressentie auparavant, celle de dormir avec l'être pour lequel j'éprouvais de sincères sentiments. Nos corps rejoins, nos cœurs se calmant à l'unisson, nous cessâmes ensemble de penser aux tristes choses de la vie pour nous endormir paisiblement dans des songes heureux. Mes pensées cauchemardesques migrèrent des ténèbres à des contrées où les champs des possibles seraient tous bienfaiteurs, envers moi et quiconque d'autre. Le reste de la nuit fut à la fois chaleureux et de bonne augure, pour demain et encore au-delà de la prochaine aube.

Les préparatifs venaient de s'achever sans un bruit. Après avoir sommé Shiratsuyu de réunir toutes les filles, chacune arriva à l'arrière des quartiers pour se regrouper en silence. Tout le monde arborait sa tenue militaire, en l'honneur de la combattante qu'était Shigure. L'ambiance lourde s'intensifia sans cesse à mesure que les filles aux mines baissées se réunissaient autour d'un lopin de terre remuée, trop proche de la forêt. Les épais nuages gris menaçaient sans pleurer, tout comme Yuudachi et ses sœurs. J'étais dans ma tenue militaire des grands événements, celle d'un bleu marine intense, à la fourragère verte et noire avec entre le nœud du cordon et le ferret la croix de la Libération dont j'avais été le bénéficiaire avant d'arriver sur la base navale aucune once de libération des océans depuis lors.

Une fois tous réunis, nous fûmes capables de débuter la cérémonie. Je ne m'étais préparé aucun discours, car ce que j'avais à dire devait venir du cœur. Je me plaçai un peu plus en avant afin de déclarer mes idées, au plus près de Shigure, qui m'entendait probablement depuis le sixième sous-sol.

– A-t-on vraiment eu l'occasion de te connaître ? Pas moi. Tes sœurs, par contre, te savaient joviale et serviable. Toujours à nos côtés pour nous redonner sourire lorsque quelque chose allait mal, ta voix basse parvenait pourtant toujours à nos oreilles qui aujourd'hui souffrent de ne plus entendre tes corrections et tes occasionnelles lamentations. Malgré ton apparence calme, une guerrière pêchue se dévoilait à chaque bataille, jusqu'à ce que, par ma faute, et uniquement de la mienne pour ne pas avoir rapatrié l'escouade dès les premiers dommages subis, ton engouement laissa place à toute la tristesse dont tu pouvais faire preuve. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, mes mots dépassèrent mes pensées, provoquant ce que nous faisons tous en ce moment. Je ne fis que détériorer la situation, je n'ai fait que ralentir ce pour quoi vous m'avez été confiées, la grande guerre de libération des océans, ceux que j'admirais tant étant enfant, tout comme aujourd'hui j'admire les valeureuses guerrières osant tenir tête aux abyssaux, ceux-là même qui nous ont retiré Asashio, pour qui tu te sentais autant coupable. Mon regard d'enfant est mort aujourd'hui, en cette matinée nuageuse, où les éclairs et la tempête risquent à tout moment de prendre le relais des pilonnages, où nos ennemis fêtent en cet instant malheureux la disparition d'une des nôtres. Il sera de mon devoir, de ma responsabilité, de combler les cicatrices éternelles que nos ennemis ont laissées dans le sillage de leurs armes froides. Eux qui ne pleurent jamais, eux qui ne ressentent rien d'autre que de la rancœur envers nous et tout le genre humain, je me jure de les exterminer en ton honneur, toi qui dès à présent te trouve en compagnie de la fille qui t'a protégée. J'espère que tu ne te fais pas sermonner là-haut par Asashio, car je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu te voir arriver aussi tôt. Ces adieux honteux laisseront donc place, j'ose présumer, à un nouvel espoir, grâce à toi, et à l'aube que tu ne voulais plus percevoir.

L'habituel silence de fin de discours me laissa me replacer aux côtés des filles. Les têtes s'étaient légèrement relevées, et le regard de Yuudachi, à ma droite, fut vraiment rassurant. Malgré sa grande tristesse, elle avait trouvé le moyen, grâce à l'expression de mes sentiments les plus honnêtes, d'arborer un sourire apaisé. Mes paroles blessantes d'il y avait quelques temps furent sans nul doute excusées.

L'enterrement prit donc fin de façon progressive. Chacune leur tour, les différentes guerrières s'en allèrent aux quatre directions de la base navale pour retourner à leurs occupations, toujours dans une ambiance assez maussade. Yuudachi était partie dans les premières, sans sourire davantage. Selon Kagerou, croisée sur mon chemin du retour, elle était rentrée à l'intérieur des quartiers pour, toujours selon elle, faire une légère sieste suite à la nuit étrange qu'elle avait passé. Confiant dans les propos de la guerrière aux couettes, je choisis de me détendre un peu. Mon corps appelait au bien-être, ainsi les bains chauds se présentèrent comme une priorité absolue en cette fin de matinée nuageuse. Le ciel ne semblant pas se dégager, peut-être allait-il falloir manipuler le toit habituellement ouvert des bains. C'était une fonction que nous avions découverte il y avait peu à l'entrée des bains, avant les différents vestiaires, un levier caché permettait la poussée rapide d'un toit ouvrant en forme de dôme transparent. Ainsi, les jours de pluie, plonger dans une eau à quarante degrés Celsius en dessous d'un ciel gris apportait une relaxation assez originale. J'usai alors de cet artifice lorsque j'aperçus quelques gouttelettes isolées se transformer en cordes blessantes.

Mes vêtements de cérémonie abandonnés dans les vestiaires, les premières vapeurs caressèrent ma peau blanche avant que je me laisse emporter par la chaleur des bains aux humides fumerolles. Une fois dans le bain, je m'endormis paisiblement une heure durant. Mes nerfs se relâchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd n'aille me déranger. Lorsque je levai la tête à ma gauche, là où l'entrée du bain se situait, je vis Shiratsuyu cogner sur la petite fenêtre embuée de la porte en bois. J'avais fermé l'accès à clé, comme à mon habitude, ce qui empêchait toute intrusion durant mes périodes de repos. Après que mes yeux aient abandonné leur flou gaussien habituel lors de mes réveils, l'expression du visage de mon assistante à la table de commandement se révéla plus inquiétante que prévue. Sans aucune pudeur, je me dégageai de l'eau pour serrer une fine serviette autour de ma taille. Avec précipitation, j'atteignis hâtivement la porte derrière laquelle Shiratsuyu se trouvait. Alors que je ne m'attendais qu'à une seule fille, Murasame se tenait aux côtés la première guerrière affolée. Toutes deux trempées jusqu'aux os, leur mine ne me disait rien qui vaille...

– Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez dans un tel état ?!

Shiratsuyu hurla comme si elle venait de courir un marathon sous un déluge inarrêtable.

– Yuudachi est partie sans votre autorisation ! Vos clés étaient restées sur le panneau de commandement, elle en a profité et se dirige à toute vitesse vers la zone non dégagée ! On a besoin de votre autorisation pour aller à sa recherche !

De la tristesse au pardon, Yuudachi en était venue à la haine.


	10. Mobilisation tempétueuse

3.3 Mobilisation tempétueuse

Son apparence juvénile ne remplaça pas sa colère à ce moment de l'histoire. Ses émotions atteignaient leur paroxysme pendant que j'accourais en direction de mon bureau. Une fois arrivé, j'aperçus en effet les clés utilisées pour ouvrir les portes de la rampe de catapultage. Son nom était inscrit sur la table de commandement comme étant l'unique membre de l'escouade _ζ Ophiuchi_ , se proclamant dès lors responsable de soi-même. Sans mes instructions, la fée caméra la suivait, car cette dernière était bien consciente de la tournure dramatique des événements. Une fille seule envoyée en un front aussi éloigné était signe de mort assurée. Là où elle se situait pour le moment, plus rien n'était à craindre, et une petite heure lui était nécessaire pour atteindre la zone de combat. De ce léger intervalle, je devais absolument en user avec toutes les précautions possibles. C'est alors qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit. À jetant un regard vers les derniers rapports des réserves de ressources, il se trouvait qu'une certaine abondance de bauxite et de fer me permettait l'appel de nouvelles guerrières bien plus puissantes. Ainsi, tandis que Shiratsuyu s'inquiétait de ne pas m'entendre annoncer le départ d'une escouade de secours, je sprintai en dehors de mon bureau pour dévaler les escaliers et prendre la route du bâtiment de construction. En à peine une minute, mon cœur hurlant de douleur, je parvins à ma destination. Les longues semaines passées ici m'avaient donné un coup au physique…

Sur les deux feuilles de papier du comptoir, j'inscris des quantités astronomiques de ressources, en calculant bien ce qu'il devait rester pour subvenir aux besoins quotidiens des armements. À peine la petite fée s'étant manifestée, mes mains écrasèrent conjointement la cloche d'appel rapide. Le son fut étouffé par ma brutalité, mais la fée se dépêcha dès lors pour rejoindre ses probables camarades à l'intérieur du bâtiment m'étant inconnu. Les premiers décomptes apparurent alors sur les interfaces à ma disposition. Mon cœur balança à la vue des longues heures d'attente nécessaires, une et trois heures, choses que je ne possédais pas sur l'instant. Immédiatement, les deux décomptes arrivèrent à zéro pour me faire parvenir les deux filles suivantes. En me retournant vers le lieu d'arrivée des deux nouvelles guerrières, je tapai machinalement trois fois sur le bois du comptoir afin de demander leur arrivée sur le champ. Chose aussitôt demandée, aussitôt faite ; deux filles différentes s'offrirent à ma vue, l'une à la longue queue de cheval noire ainsi que le nombril apparent, l'autre à l'uniforme de prêtresse et aux épais cheveux gris, une invocatrice, ce dont j'avais justement le plus besoin. Toutes les deux se présentèrent et m'annoncèrent leur nom. Dans la panique, je fis tout de même attention à respecter l'étiquette. Mon salut militaire répondit correctement aux leurs.

– Yahagi, prête à combattre !

– Je suis Jun'You ! Prête à combattre !

La deuxième me sembla assez franche dans sa façon de parler, comme si une liqueur étrange la détendait en permanence. Mais bref, ces pensées n'étaient pas les bienvenues pour l'instant.

– Les filles, vous pouvez garder vos armes. Vous êtes immédiatement rattachées à la première escouade _ζ Ophiuchi_ dans le cadre d'une mission de récupération ! Votre rôle sera de récupérer la guerrière légère Yuudachi et de la protéger contre les attaques de nos ennemis. Je ne veux aucune erreur, même si vous êtes nouvelles parmi nous. Vous serez sous les ordres de Haruna le temps de la mission, jusqu'à ce que Yuudachi retourne auprès de nous. Compris ?

Elles répondirent conjointement, galvanisées par cette mission aussi périlleuse qu'inattendue.

– Entendu !

Sur cette approbation, sous mon commandement direct, elles se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de catapultage, là où quelques guerrières attendaient déjà. Dans une telle urgence, elles savaient ce que je devais faire. Aucune n'avait tord, car toutes devaient être mobilisées pour contrer la moindre tentative des abyssaux. En mobilisant une armada pareille, je risquais le courroux de mes supérieurs, mais si je n'envoyais pas un maximum de ressources au front, aucun progrès supplémentaire ne serait possible ailleurs. Nous étions face à un noyau dur de présence ennemie. Au delà, même si nous ne connaissions pas les détails des environs, un calme tout relatif devait régner au devant d'une occupation faible. Lorsqu'il s'agissait des frontières entre grands morceaux de territoires, le combat était toujours plus compliqué, et ça ne valait pas que pour la terre ferme. Les océans étaient également le théâtre de combats sanglants, et ça n'allait pas être ce jour là que les choses pouvaient se calmer.

De retour à ma table de commandement, le visage en sueur et la respiration rapide, Shiratsuyu ne faisait qu'attendre les ordres. Elle aussi voulait aller combattre, pour elle et sa sœur. Je compris bien ses intentions, et décidai de ne pas la décevoir.

– Shiratsuyu, prends les notes sur ton calepin de tout ce que je te dis dès maintenant.

– À vos ordres.

– _ζ Ophiuchi_ sera composée de Haruna, Jintsuu, Takao, ainsi que de Jun'You et Yahagi nouvellement arrivées.

– Elle ne sont que cinq ?

– Oui. Elles rejoindront Yuudachi.

– Entendu.

– La seconde escouade d'attaque _γ Draconis_ sera composée de combattantes légères : Murasame, Shiratsuyu, Kagerou, Samidare, Akatsuki et Hibiki. Ce sera Samidare qui sera chargée de donner les ordres.

– Merci de votre confiance.

Malgré sa joie d'apprendre l'annonce d'un tel combat, Shiratsuyu se retint encore quelques secondes avant de rejoindre ses camarades. Je sentis son trépignement, ainsi je fis vite.

– La première escouade de soutien _ε Indi_ sera composée de Haguro en tant que responsable, puis Kitakami, Ooi, Kuma, Sendai et Abukuma. Elles resteront auprès de vous pour effectuer un appui feu et repousser les ennemis si votre route venait à croiser celle d'abyssaux isolés. Pas besoin de gâcher vos forces sur des sbires.

– Mais Yuudachi les aura probablement déjà croisés, rétorqua Shiratsuyu avec intelligence.

– Ce sera votre rôle de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fasse avoir par eux.

– Je comprends.

La deuxième escouade de soutien aura un intérêt tout particulier à la protection de la seconde escouade d'attaque. Pour _α Phoenicis_ , j'envoie Naka, Maya, Isuzu, Kongo, Kinugasa et Yuubari, qui sera la coordinatrice. Les deux escouades de soutien auront un rôle d'occupation des ennemis. Si aucun dommage n'est à relever, elles auront pour ordre de se rallier aux deux premiers groupes pour épouser la bataille.

– Tout est noté.

– Bien.

Sans me laisser le temps de demander, Shiratsuyu arracha la feuille à double épaisseur afin de me donner la partie directement retranscrite. Elle repartit directement vers le bâtiment de catapultage. Prostré sur ma table de commandement, j'appuyai sur le levier de mobilisation générale, appelant toutes les filles à rejoindre le lieu de départ. La manœuvre étant rare, Shiratsuyu passa un peu partout à vitesse grand V afin de rappeler le rôle de la sirène retentissant dès lors. En deux petites minutes à peine, les 23 filles attendaient toutes devant les portes en ferraille déjà entrouvertes par Yuudachi. Je pensai à l'ingéniosité de la guerrière pour s'être enfuie sans que personne ne le remarque. Toutes dans leurs chambres ou dans la salle à manger, aucune des filles de la base n'avait établi le moindre contact avant que l'une d'entre elles n'aille regarder par la fenêtre pour aucune raison apparente. Le coup de chance fut tel que Murasame, celle ayant aperçu les portes ouvertes, avait également observé la seconde suivante le départ foudroyant de sa sœur depuis la rive. Mes yeux à la fois rivés sur l'écran et la fenêtre, je vis les filles s'organiser en groupes pour se placer correctement sur les rampes de lancement. Sans fée à la caméra, je n'avais que de nombreuses lumières me signifiant les rampes utilisées et prêtes à se lancer. Ainsi, une rangée de six premiers éclats blancs me signifièrent le départ imminent de _ζ Ophiuchi_ , accompagnée d'une deuxième cohorte de lueurs oranges, signifiant la lancée simultanée de _ε Indi_. Je tournai ainsi ma clé d'un quart de cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre afin d'amorcer l'armement des filles. Le même processus se répéta une seconde fois avec _γ Draconis_ et _α Phoenicis_ , rendant toutes les guerrières à l'océan, me laissant ainsi seul à la base. Il ne restaient plus que moi, ma boussole et mes cartes disposées sur mon bureau. Mais je connaissais la route à prendre, et les vents ne nous auront pas. Le casque posé sur mon crâne, je pouvais tout entendre du voyage, sans ne rien voir pour le moment.

Sous la pluie battante, les vagues à lames remémorèrent de mauvais souvenirs à la première escouade, lancée à plein régime vers les derniers signes de présence de Yuudachi. Depuis la première sortie, nous avions eu les moyens nécessaires pour investir dans une panoplie entière d'oreillettes. Chaque guerrière était donc équipée d'un matériel de communication plus que correct. Je pouvais recevoir d'incessantes mises à jour de la situation en direct. Sans image, il m'était presque impossible de prendre des décisions, ainsi les diverses données de ma table de commandement m'étaient d'une aide précieuse. Les voix des guerrières se présentaient également comme un outil inestimable, car ces dernières me certifiaient du stress ambiant. En cas de panique totale de la part d'une guerrière, je pouvais toujours rassurer tant bien que mal mais nous devions réussir cette mission sans la moindre perte, où la base ne s'en remettrait jamais, surtout pas moi.

Alors que toutes les escouades devaient se diriger vers la même direction, Haruna me contacta à peine une demi-heure après leur départ.

– Amiral, du mouvement droit devant nous !

– Parvenez-vous à mettre un nom derrière ces entités ?

– Abyssaux, de classe destroyer et-

Un éclair coupa les communications un léger instant.

– Pouvez-vous répéter les classes ennemies ? Destroyer et ?

– Destroyers et croiseurs lourds !

De nouveau, le tonnerre empêcha le passage de tout message supplémentaire. Heureusement, aucune tentative de communication ne fut entreprise de notre côté. Seulement, dix petites secondes de silence plus tard, les voix de Haruna et de Samidare explosèrent en mes oreilles.

– Amiral ! Nous sommes face à Yuudachi !

Mes poils se hissèrent à l'écoute de cette révélation.

– Est-elle en sécurité ?!

– La scène est surréaliste, me précisa Haruna.


	11. Palingénésie abyssale

3.4 Palingénésie abyssale

Mon regard se posa alors sur l'écran de Yuudachi avec davantage de précision. Les allers-retours brumeux stoppèrent leurs invasions incessantes pour me redonner un léger aperçu de la situation. La scène était en effet surréaliste, Haruna avait tout à fait raison. La fée caméra replacée auprès de _ζ Ophiuchi_ bénéficiait d'une vue centrale des événements. Lorsqu'elle fit un tour sur elle-même, je vis les deux escouades de soutien en train de bloquer l'arrivée de dizaines d'abyssaux, tous différents. Destroyer, croiseurs, cuirassés, tous étaient présents, déterminés à envoyer les guerrières par le fond. Tandis que le groupe de Yuubari combattait avec vigueur un groupe de croiseurs lourds et de cuirassés, celui de Haguro avait bien du mal à se défaire des innombrables destroyers fonçant au travers de leurs lignes peu à peu brisées par les attaques continues de leurs ennemis. Submergées par les abyssaux et bloquées par l'emplacement de Yuudachi, je ne vis qu'à la fin le burlesque de la situation. Yuudachi était en face d'un abyssal légendaire, reconnu pour ses capacités destructrices. La nouvelle Shigure, ou plutôt le monstre s'en étant inspiré, était du même ordre. Couramment, on les appelait des Princesses. Mais au vu de leur puissance démesurée, nous pouvions très bien les nommer Impératrices. Elles qui dirigeaient nos océans d'une main de fer, nous devions les combattre en priorité, et quatre escouades n'étaient pas de trop.

Mes premiers vrais ordres de cette bataille furent adressés à Jun'You. Ses avions ne devaient surtout pas frapper la zone où Yuudachi se situait, ou nous risquions de la blesser. La suite des événements ne dépendaient que de la guerrière au ruban. À moins de trois mètres de la Princesse, encerclée par les sbires abyssaux, sa position n'accordait quasiment aucune contre-attaque de qualité en cas d'initiative abyssale. Mais étrangement, et c'était ce qui rendait la scène incroyable, Yuudachi et nos ennemis se faisaient face sans aucun bellicisme. Les deux escouades principales patientaient en même temps que le face à face des deux camps. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant quelconque mouvement significatif du côté de Yuudachi. Tandis que les deux escouades de soutien repoussaient doucement les abyssaux du côté de la Princesse, la fée caméra élevée dans les airs se concentra sur le front passif afin de m'accorder une vision plongeante de la scène. Je glissai dans l'oreillette de Jun'You l'ordre de se préparer à invoquer un maximum de combattants aériens, même si sa capacité était pour le moment relativement limitée. Derrière la princesse se situaient quelques portes-avions, ainsi la domination du ciel serait totale de leur part ; tout allait reposer sur une défense antiaérienne contrôlée de la part des escouades de soutien, ceci pendant que les deux autres se concentreraient sur les lanceurs et surtout la Princesse. Si nous parvenions à repousser cette dernière, la bataille serait gagnée et cette portion de l'océan ainsi libérée.

Sous ce ciel noir et les houles puissantes, les obus tirés attiraient irrésistiblement le courant aérien. Qu'avaient bien pu se dire la Princesse et Yuudachi pour rester de marbre aussi longtemps ? La visibilité de notre cible prioritaire restait floue, mais je pouvais déjà signaler aux filles une Princesse assez légère, dont nous ne devions néanmoins pas sous-estimer la puissance de feu. Si nous parvenions à récupérer Yuudachi, nous pourrions avoir toutes les informations nécessaires à un combat idéal… Seulement, le calme relatif du côté de notre guerrière isolée se rompit aussi vite que l'un des nombreux éclairs bleus s'abattant autour du champ de bataille noirci par les nombreuses explosions. La Princesse abandonna son air neutre pour charger Yuudachi en moins d'une seconde, ne laissant aucune chance de contre. Immédiatement au corps à corps, l'abyssal lui asséna un énorme coup de genou dans le bas du ventre avant d'enchaîner sur un étranglement impitoyable. Lorsqu'elle lui avait saisis le cou, les alliés de la Princesse amorcèrent l'attaque envers les deux escouades principales. La bataille dégénérant à toute allure, les guerrières cramponnèrent leurs canons pour asséner les premiers tirs ayant chacun pour but de tuer l'adversaire. Deux croiseurs furent instantanément détruits pendant que les grands portes avions ennemis, à l'aide de leur canne lugubre, montraient les cibles à abattre. Haruna et Jun'You semblèrent être une priorité pour les abyssaux. Ainsi, le ciel s'assombrit toujours davantage des fumées noires des ennemis trépassés ainsi que des envoyés de la mort venue du ciel. Pour enchaîner le bal ouvert par la Princesse, Jun'You déroula son parchemin et sembla danser au dessus de l'océan afin de relâcher une véritable armée d'avions diversifiés. Les torpilleurs se positionnèrent tranquillement tandis que les combattants allèrent directement écraser nos adversaires aériens afin de laisser le champ libre à leurs alliés et libérer les filles déjà assez occupées avec l'armada de la Princesse. À une centaine de mètres en avant, Yuudachi avait réussi à pointer son canon en plein sur le visage du navire-amiral ennemi. Pour subir une telle attaque d'aussi près, la Princesse ne put que relâcher Yuudachi pour se frotter le visage. Bien évidemment, aucun dommage n'était à déplorer chez la Princesse, mais cela avait permit à notre guerrière blonde platine de s'en sortir presque indemne. Se frottant le cou pour soulager sa trachée, elle repéra tout de même les trois cuirassés s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Deux tirèrent avec assez de précision pour suffire à la neutraliser, mais son agilité naturelle lui permit d'esquiver gracieusement et lui autorisa un retour aisé auprès de ses alliées.

Une fois en une sécurité toute temporaire, Yuudachi se vit confier l'oreillette supplémentaire que Haruna avait prit le soin d'apporter avec elle. Sans quitter la Princesse des yeux, elle plaça l'instrument derrière son oreille afin d'entendre mes ordres. J'enchaînai les instructions envers toutes les filles présentes sur le champ de bataille au fil des combats. Les deux escouades s'approchaient d'une légère victoire, forçant déjà la retraite de quelques ennemis fragilisés. Nos formations ne tenaient pas bien longtemps, mais leur efficacité nous avait permis de très bons enchaînements. Mes incessantes répliques furent interrompues par la voix de Yuudachi.

– Amiral.

– On parlera de ça à la base, répondis-je immédiatement. En attendant, prends tes responsabilités et mène à la victoire toutes les filles présentes autour de toi aujourd'hui.

Yuudachi ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle avait bien saisi la frustration dans ma voix, malgré la mauvaise qualité sonore due aux éclairs intempestifs. Plus le temps passait, plus l'horizon s'embrumait et commençait à ressembler aux pires représentations de l'enfer. Nous y avions les bêtes difformes, une mer de sang noir, du feu résistant à l'eau, des émanations brûlantes et les pauvres âmes tentant irrésistiblement de s'en sortir en combattant toutes les pires infamies que tous les sous-sols bibliques pouvaient engendrer. Ils ne manquaient plus que les immenses trombes typiques des tempêtes océaniques pour rendre les chances de victoire de cette sortie exceptionnelle quasi-nulles.

La guerrière au ruban, préférant écouter ce que je disais, adopta chaque mouvement que je lui ordonnai. Les autres filles la suivirent à toute hâte afin d'achever la mission au plus vite.

– Que les deux escouades forment deux lignes de front. Je veux que les plus destructrices d'entre-vous les submergent de plomb pendant que les plus vives les achèvent rapidement. Si la Princesse ne se montre pas trop agressive, concentrez-vous sur les portes-avions. Les deux escouades de soutien s'occuperont des autres sbires avant de se concentrer sur leur flotte principale.

Sur ces mots, les douze filles s'alignèrent en deux rangées verticales, Haruna et les combattantes du même ressort en avant afin de protéger Yuudachi et les autres torpilleuses. L'intérêt de cette formation résidait avant tout en sa capacité à être brisée puis reconstruite en un rien de temps. Avec pour objectif de transpercer les rangs ennemis, ces derniers se retrouvaient dispersés. Il était ensuite impossible pour eux de reformer leurs positions puisque chacun était tenu en échec par les guerrières à très longue portée des escouades de soutien puis torpillés par les filles les plus agiles. Comme prévu, la Princesse resta en retrait. Je n'avais pas une bonne vision de ses caractéristiques visibles ; on ne voyait que ses longs cheveux noirs, ses canons de moyens calibres et sa peau blanche comme le sel. Camouflée par les fumées volatiles, ses yeux bleus inspiraient une certaine crainte chez n'importe qui les apercevait, mais dans l'adrénaline du combat, ils devaient davantage provoquer l'adversaire qu'autre chose. Leur luminosité hors du commun faisait en tout cas une cible de choix, augmentée par ce désir sans cesse plus ardent d'en découdre avec cet ennemi nous prenant bien trop de haut. Mais si la beauté des filles de la base navale n'était plus à démontrer, celle des Princesses avait quelque chose de fascinant. Malgré une attitude zombifiée et leur apparence effrayante par certains abords, il se dégageait une grâce manifeste dans leurs mouvements. Durant mes études pour devenir ce que j'étais actuellement, à de nombreuses reprises, mes supérieurs m'avaient répété la nécessité de ne pas céder aux charmes implicites des Princesses. Maintenant que j'avais vu celle issue de Shigure, aussi belle que l'originale, j'étais certain des malheurs que pourraient apporter la beauté de ces femmes querelleuses. Je les voyais comme des sirènes attirant irrésistiblement les navires vers des récifs acérés, sauf qu'ici, le seul chant que l'on les discernait était celui des projectiles enflammés tirés à la chaîne.

La bataille tourna très vite au vinaigre. De leurs tirs précis, Haruna et Takao réussirent à pulvériser deux portes-avions légers, tandis qu'un plus lourd, de ceux incarnés par une séduisante femme au couvre-chef immense, narguait encore les avions de Jun'You. Les bombardiers-torpilleurs avaient réussi à atteindre quelques croiseurs et cuirassés perdus au milieu de la bataille, sans pour autant infliger des dégâts critiques à ces derniers. Peu entraînés, les envoyés de notre invocatrice laissaient parfois à désirer dans leurs trajectoires. Heureusement, à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient vers l'immense parchemin de Jun'You pour se ravitailler, un peu plus d'expérience leur permettait des duels aériens équitables. C'est alors que les pilonnages cessèrent pour laisser place aux dizaines de torpilles de la part de toutes les filles équipées de façon adéquate. Adoptant une formation en cercle afin de couvrir le plus de surface possible, les guerrières créèrent sur l'océan remué de toutes parts un véritable soleil aux rayonnements mortels. Les abyssaux, dépassés par la situation, tentèrent maintes esquives, en vain. De gigantesques explosions fleurirent le champ de bataille depuis l'oreillette de Yuudachi, j'entendais nos ennemis hurler de terreur et de douleur. Seulement, il en restait encore quelques uns, les plus puissants. Une douzaine d'abyssaux aux auras rouges et jaunes, parfois blessés, mais prêts à continuer le combat sous les ordres de la Princesse, qui donna de nombreux signes d'agressivité. Nos quatre groupuscules reformés, eux s'alignèrent pour nous faire face. L'affrontement sinistre prit place au centre des éclairs assourdissant et sous la pluie diluvienne ne semblant jamais ralentir. Les fenêtres de mon bureau subissant leurs assauts irréguliers, protégé par un toit solide, je sentais malgré tout les cordes piquer la peau des filles exposées. Je n'osais plus prononcer un seul ordre. La situation inédite m'obligeait le silence, elle me forçait la confiance en Yuudachi. La fée caméra, dès lors auprès d'elle, me permit une nouvelle vue de la Princesse. Les longs cheveux me rappelèrent une guerrière assidue, et sa taille assez petite nous signifiait son statut de destroyer à la résistance digne d'un cuirassé, chose pourtant paradoxale. Yuudachi précisa alors mes doutes.

– Amiral, je pense savoir d'où vient cette Princesse.

– Je crois également le savoir, admis-je en m'asseyant.

J'étais resté debout tout le long de la bataille. La chaise disposée derrière moi depuis le début accueillit enfin mon poids léger mes épaules me semblèrent lourdes de remords, mais aussi de crainte. J'abandonnai mon visuel sur le champ de bataille pour baisser la tête vers les commandes et placer mes deux mains sur les fins cheveux blonds camouflant ma nuque. Tout comme nous avions réussi à rattraper Yuudachi, Asashio était revenue parmi nous...


	12. Le Cauchemar des Îles

3.5 Le Cauchemar des Îles

Quelle erreur ce fut de tergiverser mon attention des événements auxquels prenait part la totalité des occupantes de la base navale. Mon casque m'attaqua de basses assourdissantes, comme pour me rappeler de ne jamais relâcher ma vigilance. En replaçant mon regard, je vis la fée caméra déconcertée. L'image au début floue me révéla le récent impact d'un obus visé à la perfection, en plein sur Takao, qui avait vu tout son équipement et l'ensemble de ses protections partir en fumée. L'image recadrée sur la Princesse, je vis à peine deux de ses canons encore vaporeux levés vers Takao. En un regard vif, elle plaça ses armements restants en direction de Yahagi, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le barrage de plomb tiré à bout portant. L'intense violence des impacts renvoya la nouvelle venue vers l'extérieur du combat. Rebondissant sur la surface de l'océan comme un ricochet, elle résista néanmoins assez pour ne pas perdre connaissance. L'équipement détruit des deux filles les rendit hors d'état de nuire, obligées de quitter le combat. Elles ne se firent pas poursuivre, dans la plus grande de mes surprises. Les ennemis restaient de marbre à côté des filles paniquées à la vue de leurs deux premières vraies victimes. Autour de la Princesse, le combat se passait décidément trop bien... Nous coulions sans cesse les sbires ennemis, sans subir de dégât particulier. Là, à la vue des deux filles au visage ensanglanté et aux vêtements déchirés, le moral prit un coup. Sans pouvoir agir davantage, même les avions de Jun'You tournaient en l'air sans rien accomplir. Et alors que les uniques fracas restants étaient ceux d'une tempête inarrêtable, la voix de la Princesse raisonna dans les cœurs et les esprits. Même moi, situé à une centaine de kilomètres, je frissonnai à son écoute. Une voix sépulcrale, comme si une sorcière sortie de terre nous adressait sa conjuration.

– Ici… n'est pas votre place… partez… laissez-nous en paix… ou la marée vous emportera dans mes ténèbres !

Yuudachi intervint pour calmer la situation.

– Asashio ! C'est nous ! Tu ne nous reconnais pas ?!

Aucune réponse audible ne se fit ouïr, mais les lèvres de l'ombre de Asashio bougèrent sans laisser échapper le moindre son. Je n'avais pas appris à lire sur les lèvres, alors que c'était un cours important de la deuxième année de marine. Sécher avait donc été ma grande erreur sur ce coup. Par contre, je savais parler la langue des signes, ce qui pour le moment n'était pas d'une utilité fulgurante...

Dès les paroles inécoutables de la Princesse envolées, l'ensemble de ses sbires chargèrent à l'unisson. Sur le chemin, pendant que les filles se préparaient à contre-attaquer de leurs canons les plus légers, un pilonnage intensif de la Princesse unie au dernier cuirassé ennemi en arrière-plan recommençait à diviser le champ de bataille. Notre formation se retrouva brisée par l'attaque exceptionnelle des abyssaux, et les blessées se multiplièrent à une vitesse affolante. Bientôt, ce fut au tour de Shiratsuyu, Hibiki, Kagerou, Naka, Isuzu, Kongo et Kinugasa ainsi que toute l'escouade _ε Indi_ de se retrouver hors combat. En de nombreuses secondes supplémentaires, _α Phoenicis_ et _γ Draconis_ s'éloignèrent de la bataille pour se diriger droit vers la base navale afin d'éviter tout baroud inutile. Leurs armement étaient fichus, et leurs blessures les ralentissaient bien trop pour espérer éviter des attaques aussi déterminées que celles d'abyssaux aussi décidés.

Seule l'escouade principale s'échappa de ce massacre. Réduite au nombre de quatre, Jintsuu sentait sa peur grandir tandis que Haruna ne savait plus quoi faire d'utile. Dans son esprit, la fuite constituait l'unique solution viable à ce combat. Jun'You perdait peu à peu patience elle était prête à envoyer toutes ses dernières ressources contre la Princesse et ses cinq sbires encore en vie, mais la situation ne lui accordait aucune opportunité. Si elle ordonnait à ses avions la moindre attaque, ils seraient immédiatement détruits par les abyssaux. Alignées, Yuudachi et ses trois dernières alliées en lice luttaient contre la tempête et s'apprêtaient à subir les multiples assauts des bombardiers-torpilleurs ennemis. Cependant, la Princesse hocha la tête vers ses alliés pour leur signifier des ordres imperceptibles. Les plus humains d'entre eux manifestèrent leur accord en approuvant d'un geste du visage avant de reculer en silence. Ils disparurent derrière une muraille de pluie bientôt trop épaisse pour nous permettre une vision confortable. Il ne resta plus que la Princesse et mes quatre dernières combattantes en état de lutter.

Le moment était venu de contre-attaquer. Si la Princesse se croyait assez forte pour tous nous détruire de ses seules mains maigres, alors nous devions lui montrer qu'il ne fallait jamais se moquer de nous.

– Les filles, vous devrez esquiver à tout prix ses attaques si vous voulez que cette sortie ne soit pas vaine. On ne peut plus recourir à aucune formation digne de ce nom. Juste, combattez comme vous le pouvez.

Mes mots eurent le malheur de déconcentrer les guerrières. En un battement de cil, la Princesse se retrouva au contact de Haruna, qui n'eut pas le temps d'armer ses canons. Les paumes de l'ancienne Asashio allèrent s'écraser sur les côtes de Haruna, qui fut propulsée à des dizaines de mètres en arrière comme éperonnée, la totalité de ses armes se fragmenta durant sa séance de voltige. Le déchirant hurlement de Haruna nous dégoûta au plus haut point. Furieuse, Jun'You fit flotter son parchemin devant elle pour balancer tout ce qui lui restait en réserve et couler cette maudite Princesse. Seulement, l'ennemi n'eut qu'à diriger ses canons antiaériens et étaler tous ses tirs en une ligne parfaitement circulaire afin de détruire la totalité des avions survivants de notre invocatrice. Sans modifier sa position, elle sortit quatre torpilles d'une des deux réserves sombres situées le long de ses cuisses. Après avoir rangé l'un de ses deux canons sur ce qui semblait être des restes de son ancien propulseur, elle les plaça toutes les quatre dans sa main afin de cibler Jun'You, qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver. Les quatre projectiles tournoyèrent dans les airs avant d'aller exploser au contact de notre invocatrice. L'intensité de l'explosion aveugla Yuudachi et Jintsuu, toutes les deux paralysées par l'effroi. Le souffle d'une violence inouïe les fit reculer en dirigeant leurs belles chevelure dans le sens opposé à la bataille. À à peine deux mètres d'elles, Asashio ne fit qu'un bond pour aller coller Jintsuu et pointer ses canons principaux à quelques centimètres de son visage. Cependant, Yuudachi fut assez rapide pour lui tirer une salve précise en pleine figure, lui forçant une légère retraite. S'étant rendu compte du destin l'ayant frôlé, Jintsuu abandonna et s'agenouilla de faiblesse. Incapable de combattre davantage, les yeux écarquillés, la guerrière de moyenne portée pourtant censée être l'un des fers de lance de l'escouade laissa Yuudachi et Asashio régler ça entre elles.

La fée caméra me révéla dès lors l'expression de Yuudachi. Une incroyable colère s'était emparée d'elle. On aurait presque dit que ses yeux devenaient d'un rouge sanglant, du sang qu'elle souhaitait faire couler à cet instant, celui d'une Princesse originaire des Enfers. Son courroux et sa rage se manifestèrent par des paroles qui, sorties de leur contexte, pouvaient très mal passer.

– Très bien ! Maintenant que tu as annihilée ces incapables, je pense être digne de te pulvériser, toi et tous tes sbires !

– Alors les Abysses t'accueilleront à bras ouverts, tout comme Shigure, qui est la plus heureuse de nos recrues.

La réponse calme de la Princesse choqua encore davantage Yuudachi, qui ne répondit que par davantage de fureur dans ses propos.

– Vous n'êtes que des Démons se nourrissant de tout ce que nous vivons de mauvais ! N'avez-vous d'autre objectif que celui de nous pourrir l'existence et occuper nos océans ?!

– L'Eau ne vous appartient pas. Durant trop longtemps vous avez ignoré ses vertus et sa fragilité, alors nous sommes les chargés de vous la retirer. Plus jamais vous ne profiterez de ses bienfaits sans notre consentement ! Plus jamais vous ne vous baignerez sans craindre notre punition ! Vous vivrez dans la peur et vos corps seront les réceptacles de vos plus grandes épouvantes !

La discussion déjà mal partie virait en une querelle ardente, sans pour autant laisser parler les armes, du moins pour le moment.

– Mais je sais que quelque part je m'adresse ici à Asashio ! Et ça, j'en suis certaine ! Je n'aurai aucune hésitation à te plonger dans un cauchemar dont tu ne te réveilleras jamais, et j'ôterai le monstre que tu es de notre océan que moi et l'Amiral admirons tant !

– Sois déjà consciente de ce que fait cet Amiral pour toi, mis à part te donner des ordres et profiter de vous ! J'attends le jour où il deviendra fou en voyant la lutte perpétuelle dans laquelle il s'est engagé en votre compagnie, vous qui n'êtes que des outils à sa gloire ! Il ne croit pas en vos sentiments, il vous compte pas comme ses égaux, il ne vous apprécie que pour ce que vous lui apporterez ! Il n'y a pas une seule trace d'amour dans ses propos, il vous laisse mourir sans repenser à vous le lendemain et vous remplace par meilleur que ce que vous étiez avant votre défaite !

– Je ne pourrai jamais croire ce que tu me dis là ! Ses sentiments sont sincères ! Il nous l'a prouvé encore ce matin en offrant à Shigure une sépulture digne de la guerrière qu'elle était !

– Alors, et toi ?! Que ressens-tu pour lui ? Le vois-tu alors comme ce que tu appelles un chef, quelqu'un digne de te commander quotidiennement ?! Serais-tu prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, même s'il te demande l'impossible ?

– Je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui ! Il est certes notre supérieur, mais également une personne digne, qui nous aime pour ce que nous sommes toutes. Je me suis jurée de ne jamais le faire attendre et de lui prodiguer tous les conseils possibles je deviendrai celle qui sera digne de lui, quitte à faire preuve de toute la brutalité dont l'Homme peut faire preuve ! S'il faut se salir les mains de votre sang impur, je le ferai sans jamais hésiter !

Ce furent les mots de trop pour l'ancienne Asashio. En un hurlement de rage, elle pointa ses batteries principales et envoya deux salves de deux obus légers en plein sur Yuudachi, qui esquiva en dansant par dessus la surface de l'océan. Les deux guerrières ennemies entamèrent une manœuvre circulaire, comme deux épéistes tournoyant afin de profiter du premier instant de faiblesse de l'adversaire. La Princesse interrompit en première ces mouvements qui lui semblèrent probablement ridicules afin de se figer et tirer une nouvelle salve, encore une fois évitée de justesse par la guerrière au ruban, agile comme jamais.

Un événement incroyable débuta alors. Comme si la force de Yuudachi se démultipliait, ses yeux émeraudes laissèrent place à un rouge vermeil et sa vitesse laissait sur leur chemin une traînée fabuleuse. Sans jamais stopper sa course de plus en plus véloce à chaque seconde, elle attrapa ses dernières torpilles en stock et les envoya en l'air. Soudainement dotées d'une volonté propre, ses armes voltigèrent autour d'elle en libérant d'épaisses flammes cramoisies. Entamant alors un soudain virage en angle droit, Yuudachi surprit son adversaire aussi vite qu'une lame de fond en lui fonçant droit dessus. Ayant prit l'avantage de la surprise, elle assista avec une visible satisfaction à la brusque panique s'emparant de la Princesse. Mais cette dernière n'abandonna pour pour autant. Elle décolla également de toutes ses forces pour entamer avec Yuudachi une joute mortelle. Du côté de la guerrière encerclée par des flammes de l'ordre du mystique, toutes ses batteries de torpilles disponibles se vidèrent de leur contenu afin de dessiner autour d'elle une nuée infernale de fusées foudroyantes. Certaines plongèrent sous l'eau, surprenant davantage le restant de Asashio parmi nous. Cette dernière tira une dernière salve d'obus en plein sur Yuudachi, qui ne prit même plus la peine de l'esquiver. L'impact créa alors une grande fumée, mais la guerrière enragée n'en ressortit qu'avec quelques égratignures superficielles. En une dernière impulsion, alors que la Princesse ne pouvait plus qu'admirer tout ce qui allait la pourfendre de toutes parts, Yuudachi bondit au dessus de la surface de l'eau pour submerger Asashio de sa seule ombre. Sa main sans arme se ferma alors en un poing empli de colère, et la totalité des torpilles enflammées encerclèrent la Princesse dominée de tous les côtés. Il ne fallut que le temps d'un éclair pour voir la Princesse se faire inonder par les explosions. Au total, une dizaine d'impacts fulgurants se rassemblèrent au même point. D'une gigantesque déflagration, l'une des plus puissantes qu'il m'avait été donné d'admirer, le corps calciné de la Princesse en ressorti, tenu par Yuudachi par ce qui lui restait de son cou. Le visage abîmé, elle se fit écraser sur l'océan dans les seuls râles de la tempête. Le bas de ses jambes ne pouvait plus tenir et prenaient l'eau. Les deux légers canons de Yuudachi collés à son visage, elle ne pouvait plus que prier la pitié de celle ayant gagné ce combat, ce dont je doutais fort. Levé de mon siège, j'assistai aux derniers instants de ce qu'il restait de Asashio. Soudain, la voix de notre ancienne guerrière se manifesta une dernière fois avant que Yuudachi ne voit sa patience atteindre ses limites.

– Désolée, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse...

La batterie principale de Yuudachi mit alors fin à ce combat dans un éclat sanguinolent. Les alliés de la Princesse venaient de battre en retraite, nous venions de libérer cette parcelle des océans. Avec une joie à demie teinte, sous un orage détonant, nous avions gagné ce premier grand combat pour le retour du bonheur des Hommes.


	13. Calme relatif

4\. La Politique du Canon Froid

Opening theme : Umbrella by Tsunemori

4.1 Calme relatif

Pour leur retour, en cette occasion unique, j'avais revêtu mon chapeau d'amiral. Notre infirmerie fut prise d'assaut par les nombreuses blessées. Pour certaines, ils ne s'agissaient le plus souvent que d'égratignures sans risque majeur pour leur santé, mais pour d'autres, les bras cassés et les réactions post-traumatiques se faisaient ressentir. Nous n'étions pas dans une bonne passe, mais savoir nos horizons directs libérés du joug des Abysses nous rassurait grandement. Nous ne risquions à priori plus d'attaque aussi assurée que celles du début et quelques sorties rapides devraient nous débarrasser des ennemis persévérants. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux stratégies mais au repos. Au retour des guerrières, je me trouvai déjà sur les quais, prêt à les accueillir et à les féliciter pour leur excellent travail. Nous avions tous eu notre part de responsabilité dans les différentes tournures qu'avait pris la bataille, mais la victoire était tout ce qui comptait. La plupart d'entre-elles étaient rentrées avec le sourire, tandis que d'autres étaient simplement épuisées. C'était le cas notamment de Jintsuu et Yahagi, qui ne savaient plus trop comment appréhender leur environnement. Le choc de Jintsuu ne fut en aucun cas semblable à celui de Shigure, ainsi elle retrouva la bonne humeur dès que les mots doux de ses amies lui aient réchauffé le cœur. Yahagi, à peine la terre retrouvée, nous quitta un instant pour tomber dans les pommes d'épuisement. Son corps était froid et son front brûlant. Une telle différence de température ne présageait très probablement qu'un passage à vide accompagné d'un moment grippal. On lui pardonnait cette perte soudaine d'énergie, tout en espérant un rapide rétablissement. Elle fut transportée dans sa chambre individuelle et laissée sous la surveillance de Jintsuu, qui se dévoua pour veiller sur Yahagi, puisqu'elle, n'était pas blessée. Après que les 22 premières représentantes de notre force opérationnelle se soient présentées à moi à l'entrée du bâtiment de catapultage, je laissai mon regard assez peu fier fixer Yuudachi, encore au dessus de l'eau, proche de la berge. Elle ne faisait que regarder la surface de l'océan ; ses armements étaient tous vides. Heureusement qu'aucun ennemi n'avait croisé sa route, sinon, vu l'état des autres membres de la base navale, le cortège aurait été funeste Jintsuu était certes encore en état de se battre, mais elle était encore trop inexpérimentée pour escorter une vingtaine de blessées tout en les protégeant de plusieurs ennemis simultanément.

Lorsque Yuudachi mit enfin pied à terre, je me trouvai en face d'elle. Elle avait pris le soin de ne pas revenir par les habituels docks, mais plutôt par la plage, en un lieu où je pouvais éventuellement ne pas l'apercevoir. Mais des quais surélevés, on pouvait distinguer tout l'horizon. Mon regard se posa immédiatement sur elle pendant que ses alliées ne prirent pas particulièrement la peine de l'attendre. Ces dernières ne souhaitaient que se reposer, et vu ce qui attendait Yuudachi en cette fin de journée où nous n'avions même pas déjeuné, leur humeur se prêtait encore moins au prochain spectacle. Donc, le long de la plage, elle n'eut pas le temps d'aligner deux pas qu'elle se retrouva face à moi. Un sable fin et inconfortable s'engouffrait dans mes chaussures. Les vêtements de Yuudachi, sales comme jamais, accompagnaient très bien sa peau noircie par endroits. Ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux, et la tête baissée, elle ne faisait qu'éviter mon regard. Étant bien plus grand qu'elle, qui ne faisait que fixer le sol afin que je ne puisse pas observer autre chose que le haut de son crâne, je devais absolument la réprimander.

– Tu sais qu'un tel acte serait passible de la plus haute peine possible dans le domaine de la marine ?

Ma remarque ne lui fit que pencher la tête vers la droite. Les bras le long de son corps, les poings serrés, elle osa me répondre, mais avec une voix assez faible pour ne pas paraître impertinente.

– Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient.

– Peut-être, dis-je sans attendre, mais tu as risqué beaucoup trop de vies pour un seul caprice égoïste. Si mes supérieurs apprennent ce que tu as fait, tu seras aux travaux forcés jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu le sais ça ?

Un moment de flottement sépara sa réplique. Au lieu de ne dire qu'un "oui" qui aurait suffi pour me faire rendre compte de sa prise de conscience sur ce qu'elle avait accompli, elle ignora ma question et en posa une autre.

– Il va nous arriver quoi après ça ?

– Je ne pus que soupirer et hausser les épaules.

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant, c'est qu'il va falloir une sacré dose d'imagination pour expliquer au quartier général la mobilisation de quatre escouades en même temps.

Rassurée de mes propos - sans doute craignait-elle une gifle -, elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux avaient adopté une forme inédite, identiques à ceux d'un albinos. Rouges comme les flammes avec lesquelles elle a noyé Asashio quelques heures auparavant, son visage me sembla bien mieux construit et son corps encore plus beau que d'habitude. Plus qu'une beauté muette, j'avais collé à moi un sublime choquant. Je fis mine de ne pas être impressionné par sa transformation et posai mon attention sur le bout de son petit nez. Humide, non pas à cause de l'océan, mais d'un très probable coup de froid.

– Je pense qu'une écharpe t'ira très bien.

Elle me sourit et se blottit brutalement contre moi. Ses bras se rejoignirent le long de mon dos, sa tête proche de mon cœur écoutait ses battements synchronisés selon mes émotions. Enjoué par cette réaction, encore un peu en colère pour ce qu'elle avait osé perpétrer, j'oubliai un instant ce dernier problème afin de l'étreindre à mon tour. Sur ce coucher de soleil un brin cliché, sans avoir eu à avouer nos passions pour l'autre, nous nous étions compris, et nos pensées s'assemblèrent.

Sans pour autant nous tenir par la main, Yuudachi et moi arrivâmes dans les quartiers. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour se reposer, puisqu'elle n'était pas blessée, et attendre ses sœurs, qui elles étaient occupées à recevoir les nombreux bandages de la part de Mamiya, tandis que Irako s'attelait déjà aux fourneaux afin que l'on puisse savourer de bonnes denrées avant la tombée de la nuit. Pour les filles les plus malchanceuses, les bras n'allaient pas pouvoir porter les aliments à la bouche ; certaines d'entre elles, les moins mal au point, allaient donc être appelées à la rescousse. Pendant un long moment, la base navale adoptera la politique du canon froid. Ce nom m'avait été inspiré de la diplomatie de la canonnière, qui était bien plus agressive dans son contexte. Dans notre cas, nous stoppions simplement les attaques pour nous concentrer sur la défense. À priori, plus aucun abyssal ne risquait d'encore nous mettre la pression. Sans être pour autant à l'abri, les chances d'être attaqués étaient désormais très minces, maintenant que nous avions libéré la partie la plus proche des océans autour de nous.

Je passai en coup de vent aux cuisines afin d'engager la discussion avec Irako, qui en profita pour prendre quelques secondes de pause. Elle m'informa des dernières nouvelles de Mamiya avant que je n'aille moi-même rendre visite aux blessées. Aucune n'était en état de choc - du moins, pas visiblement - et aucun démembrement n'avait été signalé. Nous espérions une privation totale d'infections telles que la gangrène, le tétanos ou le psoriasis. Pour ce dernier, l'unique cause connue des médecins situés à l'arrière et ayant eu le temps de l'étudier était issue des abyssaux ; il existait déjà en des temps plus anciens, mais les combattants touchés par les armements abyssaux avaient tendance à développer un nouveau genre de symptômes. La peau des filles pouvait s'écailler et adopter la couleur des Princesses, jusqu'à presque en devenir de nouvelles. Comme si les canons ennemis n'étaient pas suffisants, il fallait qu'ils soient capables de propager des maladies. Nous étions aptes, avec les traitements actuels, d'enrayer l'avancée du mal, mais en aucun cas nous ne pouvions le faire disparaître. Les individus atteints des symptômes de psoriasis tombaient quasiment tout le temps dans une dépression impossible à contenir, et souvent nous n'avions pas le temps d'accompagner le survivant qu'il nous quittait la corde au cou. Le lendemain de la disparition, il n'était pas rare de croiser une nouvelle silhouette mélancolique à la surface reculée de l'océan, fixant le rivage de longues heures avant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans le territoire occupé par les abyssaux. Nous les appelions les "spectres du psoriasis", ceux voués à être de nouveau rencontrés durant une bataille des guerrières envoyées libérer les océans, qu'ils soient devenus des Princesses ou de simples sbires destinés à se faire pulvériser.

À l'infirmerie, l'ambiance était véhémente. Les lits inconfortables s'enchaînaient en six longues colonnes, et sur chacun, une ou deux filles attendaient en position assise ou couchée. Les murs blancs des lieux amplifiaient le sang tapissé sur les bandages ; Jintsuu jonglait entre les chevets des blessées, parfois si épuisées que dès installées, elles s'étaient endormies. Située à l'arrière des quartiers, à l'abri des regards, il fallait parfois de longues heures à Mamiya pour rendre aux guerrières une condition correcte. Le repos souvent de mise, nous ne devions surtout pas négliger la condition physique et morale des filles. Nous n'avions plus été capables d'accomplir quoi que ce soit pour Shigure, car trop sévèrement atteinte, mais plus jamais nous ne laisserons empirer quelconque signe de faiblesse. Une armée négligée n'est qu'un ramassis d'enfants sans défense, tandis qu'avec la discipline et un suivi correct, la plus imparfaite des foules peut devenir une légion imbattable.

Je rendis visite en priorité à Yahagi et Jun'You, qui n'avaient pas eu à attendre longtemps pour se faire envoyer au casse-pipe. Je m'excusai platement, chose qu'elles refusèrent avec politesse, me prétextant une faute d'inattention durant le combat. Je m'assurai de leurs blessures pansées sans grande connaissance en la matière et leur souhaitai un prompt rétablissement. Certains cris rebondissants me fendaient le cœur. Entre l'odeur d'alcool antiseptique et celle de ferraille sanglante, une puissante nausée s'empara de mon ventre remué. Même le plus fort des Hommes ne pouvait assister à une scène pareille sans cet étrange sentiment de pitié envers les victimes, celui-ci mélangé au dégoût de la douleur et de la laideur des blessures. En m'inclinant à la porte de sortie étanche, certaines me remercièrent pour ma visite impromptue. Je rétorquai alors un "C'est le moindre que je puisse faire." assez honteux, car en rien je n'avais grandement aidé à la bataille. La véritable idole de ce dernier jour était Yuudachi, personne d'autre. D'ailleurs, pour sa récente évolution, il fallait que je passe au bâtiment de construction.

En moins de cinq minutes, j'accédai au troisième étage muni de vêtements neufs. Un seifuku noir et blanc aux traits rouges, aux tissus plus épais et poussés que ceux normalement portés par ses sœurs. Au dessus de la jupe et du chemisier - qui ressemblait davantage à un tee-shirt épais - à la base blanche pour dessiner une frontière élégante entre le bas et le haut, deux fleurs dorées à cinq pétales et un foulard rouge précédaient l'élément le plus visuel de la nouvelle tenue de Yuudachi. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de la demander, mais une magnifique écharpe blanche équipée d'attaches dorées me fut confiée par les fées. Avec elle, deux autres accessoires étranges dont je ne saurais dire le nom ; je ne pouvais que constater qu'un seul doigt pouvait y être glissé et que la paume était protégée. Une barrette ambrée magnifiait la panoplie. Ainsi, je toquai à la porte de la chambre pour signifier mon arrivée. Sans surprise, Yuudachi ne me reçut qu'à moitié en prenant le soin de ne sortir que sa tête. Je ne cherchai pas à savoir si elle était dénudée et m'empressai de lui présenter les vêtements promis plus tôt - même si seule l'écharpe appartenait à cette promesse. Elle me remercia, m'arracha les vêtements des mains, puis ferma la porte à clé. Seul au milieu de ce couloir silencieux, mon regard fut attiré par la porte de mon bureau. J'avais beau tenter de rebrousser chemin, il fallait que j'y passe. Le rapport de mission devait être écrit, avec tous les détails possibles. Quelque chose me disait déjà que les événements suivant la rédaction de ce compte-rendu allaient dépasser toutes mes prévisions.


	14. Honneurs

4.2 Honneurs

Tandis que Shiratsuyu était retournée auprès de ses sœurs et amies, je restais assis derrière mon bureau remodelé grâce aux aides récemment perçues. Deux semaines après la bataille de Yuudachi, nous pouvions enfin reprendre les sorties dont nous étions si fiers. Les blessées furent toutes remises sur pieds. Aucun cas de psoriasis ou d'autres symptômes significatifs n'avaient été repérés parmi les rescapées, et je pouvais désormais afficher publiquement la fameuse médaille récemment gagnée. Une semaine après la disparition de Asashio, alors que nous n'étions pas encore correctement concentrés sur ce que nous avions à accomplir pour le futur, mon rapport de mission provoqua la surprise chez mes supérieurs. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se déplacer en personne - peut-être dans la peur d'être exposés à des attaques - mais envoyèrent un jeune homme reçu il y a peu à l'école militaire. Âgé d'à peine trois ans de moins que moi, je ne pouvais pertinemment pas le regarder d'un regard supérieur. Mon grade me le permettait pourtant, mais rien que de l'apercevoir dans sa tenue trop formelle, avec son regard affolé à l'idée de croiser autant de guerrières, et surtout moi, qui était - à ce qu'il paraissait - désormais vu par la populace comme le héros libérateur des océans, et du genre humain par la même occasion. Je ne pensais pas vraiment mériter ce titre, ni la médaille argentée qui accompagna son arrivée, mais pourquoi pas. Après tout, ça ne pouvait que servir ma carrière dans la marine. Mon grade déjà très élevé ne me permettait plus une immense ascension hiérarchique, mais un poste gouvernemental dans le domaine militaire ne me déplairait sans doute pas.

L'envoyé du quartier général était donc arrivé en fin de soirée durant une pluie affolante, l'une de celles qui duraient des jours entiers. Les filles suffisamment en forme avaient pu profiter de la plage et des chaudes températures, et étant fan de violents rayons solaires, j'avais eu le temps d'admirer les différentes tenues des guerrières en repos. Celle de Yuudachi était particulièrement notable. Mais bref. Une sacoche dans les mains, il était sorti de sa voiture personnelle et accourait vers l'entrée des quartiers. En anticipant son trajet, j'accueillis le jeune homme sous la pluie, au beau milieu des quais, un large parapluie dans la main droite. Nous le partageâmes sans aucune arrière pensée - certaines filles camouflées derrière les fenêtres de la salle à manger avaient bien rigolé à ce moment là -, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon bureau après avoir pris le temps de nous présenter en secouant le parapluie dans le hall d'entrée. Il occupait un poste de maître principal, mais refusait de me donner son nom. Nous nous rendîmes ainsi l'un en face de l'autre. Le Soleil couché forçait une ambiance décontractée, et pendant que les filles se couchaient toutes ensemble en s'embrassant, lui et moi nous servîmes un verre de rhum. Il ne refusa pas, et le but même d'une traite, chose dont j'étais presque incapable. Pour ne pas faire le faible, derrière mon bureau assez désordonné et recouvert de paperasses, j'envoyai la totalité de mon verre trop large au travers de ma gorge. Je fis mine d'y être habitué, mais mes joues rouges firent rigoler l'envoyé.

– Vous savez, remarqua-t-il avec humour, vous pouvez ne pas vous forcer. En aucun cas vous ne devez faire comme moi. Après tout, vous avez des responsabilités.

– Je serais tenté de vous répondre la même chose, dis-je en replaçant les deux verres vidés et la bouteille de rhum dans l'un de mes tiroirs.

La discussion fut d'abord très posée. Nous ne parlâmes que d'affaires intérieures, sur comment la politique de la terre ferme se profilait. Vu son exposé, je n'avais aucune envie d'y être mêlé pour l'instant. Comme d'habitude, la lutte contre les abyssaux restait une priorité, mais ces fichues personnalités politiques réussissaient encore à emballer les médias avec leurs affaires louches. Si je devais retourner auprès des citoyens, je leur proclamerais une transparence totale et un minimum d'éthique, mais c'est à croire que ce n'était pas au goût du jour, ni pour les politiques, ni pour les médias. Lui et moi n'avions pas des idées très identiques, sauf dans l'art de la guerre ; ainsi, notre sujet dériva très aisément sur ce qui le faisait venir ici. Tout était bon pour faire connaissance, sauf la politique. Il me fit d'abord une remarque ironique sur ce que pouvait bien provoquer chez moi la présence d'autant de féminité autour de moi. Je ressentais très bien sa curiosité de savoir ce que je pouvais penser chaque nuit une fois dans mon lit, mais je ne lui donnai pas cette satisfaction. Au lieu de cela, je préférai répondre à sa question par une autre.

– Alors, pour quelle raison mes supérieurs vous ont envoyé ici ? J'imagine que mon rapport de mission en a affolé plus d'un.

Il justifia ainsi sa présence en oubliant complètement sa question précédente.

– Oh, si votre éducateur n'avait pas été là, Yuudachi et vous auriez été évincés de vos fonctions. Peut-être même que de la prison vous aurait attendu une fois votre convocation chez les autorités arrivée ici. Mais non. Au lieu de cela, grâce à lui, la population a été mise au courant de votre exploit, et l'opinion vous a rapidement élevé au stade de héros des temps modernes. Vous étiez en Une des journaux pendant trois bons jours, avant qu'une nouvelle affaire de corruption n'aille vous reléguer en dixième page.

L'envoyé sortit deux journaux de sa sacoche. Il les balança sur mon bureau ; son comportement sembla changer du tout au tout. Il n'était pas l'envoyé du quartier général pour rien : un être capable d'adopter le comportement requis lors de chaque étape de discussion, un négociant dans l'âme, et surtout un diplomate digne de l'armée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Maintenant que nous avions abordé les sujets compliqués, son allure détendue laissa place à un dédain pouvant en provoquer plus d'un. Je ne savais si je devais déceler de la jalousie dans ce geste insolent envers ma personne, mais j'étais conscient que mon attitude face à lui allait devoir évoluer en conséquence.

Je pris une bonne minute à lire les premières lignes des deux Unes. La première publiée me décrivait comme le héros dont on me targuait aujourd'hui d'être selon le déroulement de la bataille, tandis que la seconde retranscrivait mes passifs dans la marine, ma vie familiale, et même des débuts de rumeur sur ma relation avec les guerrières. J'eus un léger rictus nerveux à la vue de telles calomnies - sauf en ce qui concernait Yuudachi, fatalement -, surtout lorsque ce fichu journaliste avait osé inventer une relation charnelle entre moi et Shigure. Ce mot de trop me fit abandonner la lecture et revenir à l'envoyé, qui attendait avec un sourire en coin, le regard posé vers le sol de mon bureau. La manière dont il était assis était assez provocatrice ; les jambes sur le côté de la chaise, le coude posé au dessus du dossier, les jambes croisées. Il ne manquait plus que le cigare pour que la scène aille dans le stéréotype du supérieur renfrogné, comme nous l'avions déjà assez. Peut-être lisait-il trop de fictions...

– Mais comme dit, continua-t-il sur le même ton, nos supérieurs refusent donc votre renvoi immédiat. Je suis ainsi chargé de vous remettre deux objets, tout deux de valeurs assez élevées.

– Lesquels sont-ils ?

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, me répondit-il en fouillant au fond de sa sacoche après s'être replacé correctement face à moi.

Il en dégagea deux écrins. Mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée ce que ça devait être. En les plaçant bien devant mes yeux, l'un à côté de l'autre, il débuta un discours bien solennel.

– J'ai l'honneur de vous remettre, de la part du quartier général et du ministère de la défense, la médaille de l'ordre du mérite. Il appartient désormais à vous de transformer cette distinction honorifique en actes, où si vous parvenez à accomplir votre mission, l'héroïsme ne sera plus un adjectif suffisant pour vous décrire. Vous avez ainsi deux médailles, une pour vous, l'autre pour Yuudachi, qui selon votre rapport a joué un rôle majeur dans l'exploit accompli il y a sept jours.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Alors même que j'ouvrai l'un des deux écrins au hasard, le bon par ailleurs puisque mon nom était inscrit à l'intérieur, Yuudachi se fraya un chemin du couloir jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon bureau en ne laissant que sa tête dépasser de ma porte, comme lors de la livraison de ses vêtements. Ses yeux brillaient à l'idée de recevoir une telle décoration, et je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui signifier son arrivée. Dans sa nouvelle tenue fraîchement reçue, son écharpe flottant selon ses mouvements, elle nous rejoignit en sautillant sans prendre le soin de saluer l'envoyé. L'autre écrin en mains, le bout de son nez presque collé sur la médaille pour mieux admirer ses sculptures, elle se rendit compte de son écart et se cabra en refermant la boîte. Sa main gauche désormais droite le long du corps gardait fermement l'écrin entre ses doigts, tandis que son autre mimine accomplissait le salut militaire basique, la paume toujours visible chez l'officier. Celui-ci décrocha un salut à son tour et autorisa Yuudachi le repos. Sous l'invitation de l'envoyé, qu'elle accepta immédiatement, elle attrapa la chaise de la table de commandement pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Nous fîmes ainsi face à l'officier désormais seul contre deux.

– Ces décorations vous seront utiles pour l'avenir, je l'entends, reprit-il avec un ton calme. Mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers. De nombreuses personnes placent leurs espoirs de liberté en vous, alors ne les décevez pas.

– Entendu.

Sur cette déclaration, il annonça son départ. Je lui avais proposé de rester une nuit, mais il refusa avec politesse, prétextant une très courte route pour rentrer chez lui. Vu la fastidieuse distance nous séparant du quartier général, il en avait pour de longues heures de trajet. La pluie s'étant un tout petit peu calmée sans pour autant cesser de tomber, il attrapa le parapluie en effectuant un dernier salut militaire, nous souhaita à tous bonne chance pour la suite, et accourut vers sa voiture au toit fermé, une jeep très classieuse. M'ayant accompagné, Yuudachi fut la dernière fille à être restée debout. Son écrin toujours en main, n'ayant pas osé arborer sa médaille, elle me souhaita une bonne nuit pour commencer à monter les escaliers et rejoindre ses sœurs dans leur chambre.

À mon tour, après m'être servi un verre d'eau et volé un sachet de biscuits aux trois chocolats dans les tiroirs des cuisines, je retrouvai mon bureau, les mains pleines de provisions. En traversant le dernier couloir, j'entendis des cris d'admiration depuis la chambre de Yuudachi. Ses sœurs pouvaient être fières d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Je poussai la porte de mon bureau puis m'assis une dernière fois afin de continuer les dernières paperasses de la journée. Au fur et à mesure des compte-rendus et des arrivées de ressources issues des diverses expéditions ayant déjà eu lieu, je voyais la masse administrative s'amplifier de jour en jour, notamment avec ces fichues commandes de matériel médical pour lesquelles Mamiya devait absolument m'aiguiller si je ne voulais pas faire d'erreur dans mes listings. Mon regard se posa alors sur l'écrin clôt de ma décoration. Une deuxième fois, lentement, comme si je découvrais à nouveau ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, je révélai à moi son contenu. Posée sur un coussin en mousse noire, la médaille honorifique paraissait briller de mille feux. Mon attention alla alors à ses alentours, et je vis un coin de mousse assez inégal, comme si quelque chose se cachait en dessous, provoquant alors un déséquilibre dans sa disposition. Sans être trop fouineur, je tentai tout d'abord d'aplatir le tapis de mousse sans abîmer la médaille, mais elle fut repoussée par quelque chose de dur. Cette fois-ci piqué par la curiosité, je saisis la décoration, la posa sur le côté avec délicatesse, puis souleva le coussin. En dessous de lui se trouvait trois magnifiques bagues. La première, isolée des deux autres, avait encore son étiquette posée dessus. Un diamant solitaire apposé sur de l'or blanc 18 carats. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une bague de fiançailles, accompagnée de ses deux alliances plates, très sobres et sans fioritures, en or argenté également. À ma grande surprise, mon vœu auprès de mes supérieurs avait été entendu, puis exaucé.


	15. Honneur

4.3 Honneur

Décidément, le destin faisait tout pour que je me couche tard cette nuit là. Avant de retourner dans mes rêves, installé sur mon lit sans couette, alors que je fatiguais mon cerveau à lire les diverses inepties dispersées dans les deux journaux confiés par l'officier en visite, une lettre discrètement faufilées entre les pages d'avis de décès glissa sur mes cuisses. Mes supérieurs avaient compté sur ma curiosité pour me faire découvrir les divers éléments camouflés au sein de leurs cadeaux, et heureusement pour eux, ils avaient une connaissance de mon profil bien meilleure que moi-même. Ça en était presque effrayant. Mais l'heure se faisant tardive, je ne me penchai pas vers de telles pensées mais concentrai plutôt mes dernières forces intellectuelles sur le contenu de la lettre. Assez large, mais suffisamment discrète pour se mélanger aux pages du journal, la seule feuille de papier à l'intérieur était pliée en hauteur, trois fois, d'une façon que j'oubliais tout le temps en faisant des lettres à mon tour. Il s'agissait d'une écriture manuscrite ; la machine à écrire n'avait pas été utilisée pour cette lettre envoyée directement de la part de mon grand chef, qui était également mon éducateur. Par ailleurs, cela était intéressant de préciser le rang auquel je me tenais depuis mon arrivée sur la base navale. On m'appelait Amiral, mais ce n'était qu'un titre très péjoratif. En soi, j'étais deux crans en dessous, contre-amiral. On pouvait m'appeler ainsi de par ma situation, seul envoyé militaire au milieu de guerrières aux rangs bien inférieurs au mien. Seulement, le contenu de la lettre éclaircissait certains composants de mes fonctions, ainsi que celles des filles sous mes ordres directs. Très longue, mon éducateur avait pris le temps et s'était donné les moyens nécessaires à un exposé très exact de ses pensées, jusqu'à occuper les deux côtés de la feuille. L'écriture minuscule me forçait presque le port de lunettes. J'avais bien rigolé à la vue des lignes en crayon mal effacées sous chaque phrase, celles qui permettaient aux enfants d'écrire droit.

"Contre-amiral [...], surnommé Amiral dans un soucis de clarté." Mon nom était effacé par un accident malheureux ; une tâche d'encre assez épaisse rendait la lettre moins admirable, mais en un vif coup d'œil sur la suite, je constatai qu'il s'agissait de la seule coquille visible à première vue.

"Je me permets par ailleurs de douter sur l'efficacité de ce nom qui vous est prodigué. Certains jeunes marins désespèrent à l'idée de voir un Homme aussi jeune promu à un tel rang, même dans un sens péjoratif. Mais là n'est pas la question. En tant que votre éducateur, pour vous avoir accompagné le long de vos longues études, je salue tout d'abord ce récent exploit dont vous avez fait preuve. Vous avez été capable de prendre les décisions correctes au fur et à mesure des événements, et votre dévouement aura même provoqué chez l'une de vos guerrières une évolution assez rare pour être mentionnée. Par ailleurs, cette lettre tiendra office de félicitations envers elle ; vous pourrez lui communiquer qu'elle apparaît dorénavant non plus comme un simple soldat au milieu de tant d'autres, mais comme lieutenant de section. La décoration qui normalement vous est parvenue sera la preuve à la fois honorifique et convenable à une pareille ascension.

Cependant, je tiens à m'exprimer sur votre plus récent rapport. À l'absence inquiétante de vos nouvelles déjà un temps avant, vous avez répondu le décès malheureux de deux filles sous vos ordres, morte au combat pour la première, et un triste suicide pour l'autre. Sous leur nom respectif, Asashio et Shigure ont été toutes les deux promues caporales suite à leur courage. Vous pourrez également le communiquer et l'inscrire sur les monuments leur étant dédiés. Seulement, quelques remarques sur la rigueur de vos discours sont de mise. Même si votre récit sur Shigure était teinté de toute votre émotion, ces sentiments atteignent bien moins efficacement les membres éminents du quartier général. N'ayant pas vécu un temps, même bref, avec les deux guerrières spécifiées, nous ne sommes pas capables de ressentir les mêmes choses que vous. Loin de moi de vous ôter de vos émotions, je pense qu'il est de votre devoir de contre-amiral d'améliorer ce côté de votre travail. Gardez donc bien en tête la nécessité de rapports synthétiques, où les données sont clairement visibles et non une certaine rhétorique cherchant davantage à convaincre de manière poétique qu'informer avec précision.

Ce lettre n'étant pas contrôlée, je peux vous communiquer d'autres stades de ma pensée, non plus en tant qu'éducateur et supérieur, mais en tant que proche. Comme vous le savez, nos relations durant et après vos études sont loin de s'être détériorées. De professeur à élève nous sommes devenus des égaux tout au long de votre ascension hiérarchique. Aujourd'hui, vous savoir en charge de la plus périlleuse mission que l'Homme n'ait jamais rencontré me remplit de joie et d'allégresse à l'idée de vous savoir apte à remplir ce rôle dans ce qui reste de notre civilisation aujourd'hui. Seulement, au fil de mes recherches, alors que nos armes dites fondamentales telles que les fusils et les explosifs ne sont efficaces qu'entre nous, humains, l'arrivée soudaine des abyssaux au milieu des océans nous a révélé notre impuissance à combattre ces êtres teintés de mystère. Ainsi, presque vingt ans après l'extinction de tous les peuples des archipels, et la quasi totale destruction de toutes nos régions côtières, nous sommes l'un des derniers bastions à résister à ces maux. Et voilà que soudainement, des individus dotés de capacités hors normes sont venus frapper à notre porte. Ces êtres se nommèrent Murakumo, Fubuki, Samidare, Nagato et Sazanami. Aucun homme, seulement des femmes. Gardant le secret de leurs capacités, elles se montrèrent dociles envers nous, tant que nous ne leur portions pas atteinte. Sous le prétexte d'un grand amour envers le genre humain, elles prirent notre défense et se proposèrent pour combattre. Ainsi, en quelques années, la formation de militaires capables de les diriger sur le champ de bataille débuta sous leur direction et regards avisés. Nous nous posâmes tout d'abord de nombreuses questions, notamment sur leur intérêt de se faire ordonner, mais aucune autre interrogation suivit leur réponse. Humaines au possible, peut-être même plus humaines que quiconque d'entre nous, elles ne répondirent que par un propos à la fois déchirant de vérité, et blessant au possible. Selon elles, l'armée devait rester telle qu'elle avait toujours été. Un chef menant ses troupes au front d'une main de fer, capable de prendre des décisions réfléchies hors du feu et du sang. De plus, encore de leur avis, elles assurèrent un besoin de tous leurs effectifs à la bataille, car les abyssaux ne feraient jamais de quartier.

Ces quartiers où vous vous trouvez actuellement ne sont pas de l'Homme, mais des fées. Arrivées avec les guerrières, ne sachant pas parler mais capables d'interagir avec tout le monde, elles se regroupèrent sur les côtes où vous vous trouvez actuellement afin de construire la base navale que vous connaissez aujourd'hui. J'espère par ailleurs que la vie que vous y menez vous satisfait, car rares ont été les privilégiés à pouvoir y entrer. Par exemple, pour que cet officier parvienne à vous, il a fallu des tonnes de négociations et de paperasses administratives envers les quatre guerrières restées auprès de nous, juste pour une petite autorisation. Nombreux ont été les engagements et les promesses tenues par notre envoyé afin qu'il puisse seulement vous confier deux médailles et d'autres accessoires qui, je le devine aisément, vous plaisent forcément. Petite parenthèse : je place tous mes espoirs en vous ; puissent vos sentiments être réciproques. Bref, je ne veux pas vous inquiéter ou vous rendre paranoïaque, mais sachez que l'ensemble de votre formation vous sera utile. Les guerrières bien humaines avec lesquelles vous vivez sont emplies de mystère, au même titre que les abyssaux. Le désir de l'Homme est de reprendre le contrôle de océans, de recommencer un commerce intercontinental respectueux, et d'apprécier ce que la Nature nous donne. La leçon a été apprise ; notre essence reste irresponsable, mais nous sommes tous sûrs, avec les grands penseurs de notre temps, que de ce conflit, de cette guerre déjà trop longue, nous en ressortirons grandis. Votre rôle, je vous le demande personnellement, est également de comprendre ces guerrières envoyées par la providence, ainsi que de découvrir les premiers secrets des abyssaux. Le destin de Shigure nous a, dans le plus grand des malheurs, apporté de nouveaux éléments, et la tristesse de Yuudachi à la vue d'un tel renouveau nous aura fait comprendre la méconnaissance de ce qui nous entoure. Si même nos sauveuses ignorent certains aspects de nos ennemis, il est de votre devoir, Amiral, celui qu'elles vous ont confié, de découvrir ce qu'abritent les abyssaux pour protéger aussi sauvagement les océans. Avant que la laideur ne nous emporte, nous vous prions, tous en mon nom, de nous prodiguer ce soupçon de vérité dont nous avons besoin. N'oubliez pas : vous êtes et demeurez un soldat ; vous pouvez combattre de vos propres mains, pas uniquement derrière une borne de contrôle et divers radars.

Avec mes sentiments les plus sincères, dans l'espoir de vous revoir et partager un verre, Kikkawa Kiyoshi, Maréchal-Amiral à la Section de Défense Maritime.

P.S.: Normalement, avec toute la discrétion possible, l'officier aura laissé sa sacoche sous votre bureau. Deux derniers présents vous y attendent. L'un vous servira en temps voulus ; et pour l'autre, nous l'espérons jamais."

Sur ces informations, j'abandonnai la lettre sur mon lit pour retourner dans mon bureau. Cachée sous la plus grande planche, la sacoche encore ouverte s'appuyait sur le bois du meuble. Après avoir allumé une lumière trop vive pour cette heure, m'étant abaissé pour récupérer le paquet discrètement cédé, je m'assis sur mon siège afin d'ouvrir ce dernier. Il n'y avait qu'une épaisse boîte rectangulaire, adoptant les mêmes dimensions que la sacoche pour rester invisible. Ainsi, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait rien d'important dans la valisette, je la fis tomber à mes pieds pour me concentrer sur ce dernier cadeau. Fermé par deux loquets, je plaçai mes deux mains de chaque côté de l'ouverture pour les libérer de leurs entraves. Deux "clics" simultanés me furent les deux derniers bruits donné d'ouïr avant d'ouvrir le contenant. Sur le bas, ancré dans un tapis de mousse rebondi de façon uniforme, un Beretta 92. Sur le haut, attaché en diagonale par des lianes de bambou, un Wakizashi d'à peine vingt centimètres. Suite à la bonne réception de ces présents, je fermai cette espèce de valise de la mort pour la plonger dans l'un de mes deux tiroirs encore vide. J'empoignai la clé après avoir scellé ce dernier afin de l'enfouir au fond de mon armoire. J'éteignis la lumière de mon bureau et sautai au fond mon lit. Je balayai d'un revers de la main la lettre de mon éducateur, puis m'endormis avec aisance.


	16. Bruine discrète

5\. Vindicte

Opening theme : _Edge and Pearl_ by Machinae Supremacy

5.1 Bruine discrète

L'été avait fait place aux jours pluvieux. Le port de pulls plus ou moins épais selon les besoins se faisait de plus en plus ressentir ; les plus résistantes des guerrières tenaient bon, mais certaines voyaient déjà leur état de santé défaillir. Non pas que des cas de gastro-entérites ou de grippes se déclaraient déjà, mais la qualité du sommeil était vue à la baisse et les chauffages que nous inaugurions à peine avaient déjà parfois du mal à réchauffer l'ensemble des chambres. Heureusement, l'isolation était proche de la perfection. La chaleur ne pouvant venir de nul part d'autre que les corps, il fallait toujours, quelque part, un chauffage allumé.

Assis devant ma table de commandement à la place de Shiratsuyu, le casque sur mes oreilles, je fixais l'écran de visionnage en temps réel fourni par la fée caméra. Derrière moi, Shiratsuyu prenait diverses notes pour le prochain rapport. Insatisfaite de ne pas faire partie de cette mission toute particulière, j'avais beau lui assurer la dangerosité de la sortie, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et boudait sans pour autant déroger à son devoir. À chaque rencontre hostile, son crayon brûlait le papier coincé sur son calepin, décrivant adversaires et déroulement de la bataille. Je m'occupais de donner les ordres un par un, dans un rythme assez inégal. Cette mission assez spéciale ne demandait qu'une légère escouade, constitué de quatre filles. D'après le quartier général, cette zone devait être nettoyée si nous voulions récupérer une île assez spéciale, sur laquelle une faune assez originale résidait. En plus d'elle, des aliments exotiques, tels que des bananes ou des fruits de la passion, pouvaient y être dénichés. Si nous prenions le contrôle des lieux, cela permettra l'émergence d'un commerce disparu en même temps que l'apparition des abyssaux, celui des produits tout droit issus des îles.

La mission ne nécessitait que peu de filles de par le type d'ennemis s'y trouvant. Camouflés sous la surface de l'eau, ces sous-marins harcelaient les filles de torpilles discrètes et mortelles. Ce n'était qu'après avoir essuyé une première salve de contact que les guerrières avaient le privilège de répondre par des armements anti sous-marins. Heureusement, les réflexes grandissants des filles leur garantissaient l'esquive, ainsi on ne comptait pour l'instant que des blessées très légères. Si nous constituions une escouade de six ou cinq filles, ça ne servirait à rien à part attirer des ennemis plus puissants et se traîner dans les pattes de l'autre. Nous avions un cahier des charges assez strict, mais après maintes recherches de la composition idéale, nous avions décidé d'envoyer Yuudachi, Jun'You, Jintsuu et Yamashiro. La base s'étant encore élargie, nous étions désormais capables de pleinement remplir les objectifs de mission.

Suite à trois rencontres peu intéressantes en terme de bataille - au désespoir de Yuudachi - puisque les ennemis étaient souvent solitaires ou isolés, une quatrième et dernière salve de torpilles alla à l'encontre de l'escouade. Nous espérions tous un dernier adversaire aussi isolé que les autres, mais peut-être plus captivant à combattre. La résonance des torpilles approchant à très grande vitesse, les filles se placèrent selon les résultats de leurs écoutes sous-marines. Sur mon écran sonar, elles apparurent bientôt au nombre de huit, dont deux particulières devançant toutes les autres. Yuudachi et Jintsuu, les plus à l'écoute de ce qu'il se passait sous la surface, remarquèrent également l'inégalité des distances parcourues et prévinrent Yamashiro et Jun'You. Ces deux dernières, sous mon soutien, se réfugient derrière les deux combattantes plus légères. Le but n'était pas de leur faire prendre tous les risques, mais de guider leurs deux alliées dans leurs manœuvres. L'armement ultra lourd de Yamashiro ne lui permettait pas une vitesse de déplacement aussi élevée que des torpilles lancées à plein régime, donc une parfaite supervision des distances était essentielle pour lui rendre possible un pilonnage la zone tout en permettant à ses deux Zuiuns de repérer l'emplacement exact des entités ennemies, ceci avant même que les sonars ne puissent en avoir l'occasion. Les obus étaient inefficaces contre des sous-marins, mais les Zuiuns avaient de quoi les endommager.

Soudain, les deux torpilles plus sauvages que les autres gagnèrent encore en célérité. Yuudachi et Jintsuu ne s'attendirent pas un contact aussi rapide. Mon écran sonar devenant préoccupant, je leur annonçai trop calmement l'impact imminent au travers de mon micro. Mon intonation les rendit trop confiantes, et elles firent l'erreur de ne pas surveiller leurs sens guerriers. Les torpilles atteignirent un pic de vitesse ahurissant et foncer en dessous des deux guerrières légères restées inattentives. Sous l'objectif toujours aussi stable de la fée caméra, je vis deux immenses explosions suivies peu après de six autres. Il n'y avait aucune fumée identique à celles dégagées par les abyssaux gravement touchés, mais celle provoquée par les effets pyrotechniques des torpilles suffisait à me gâcher la vue. Au moment même de l'impact, je me levai de mon siège pendant que Shiratsuyu cessa toute prise de note. Son stylo tomba de ses doigts tandis qu'elle se rapprochait lentement de l'écran de contrôle. Nous espérions tous les deux des dégâts mineurs, mais comme à chaque explosion, les communications étaient coupées un bref instant. Nous devions régler ce problème de fréquence, sinon les futures batailles seraient impossibles à vivre. Mais l'important du moment ne résidait pas en ce détail. Les légères volutes et toute la vapeur se volatilisèrent pour laisser place à Yuudachi et Jintsuu gravement blessées, toutes les deux dans les bras de Jun'You et Yamashiro. Les communications revenues, après qu'un frisson d'effroi m'ait traversé l'esprit et le corps, j'ordonnai le repli immédiat de toutes les filles mobilisées. Le souffle des explosions s'était fait si puissant que même les deux filles encore en état de combattre avaient été sonnées. Ne répondant pas de suite à ma demande, ce ne fut qu'après trois rappels que la voix de Jun'You me rassura sur leurs états.

– Yuudachi et Jintsuu sont inconscientes. On commence la phase de repli.

– Envoyez les Zuiuns et les bombardiers-torpilleurs couvrir votre fuite ! Je ne veux aucun dégât supplémentaire !

– Entendu.

Sur mon ordre, sous le commandement d'un Saiun, les avions repérèrent les ennemis assez peu éloignés puis les endommagèrent. Selon les rapports en direct des envoyés au front, aucun abyssal ne fut assez détérioré pour provoquer quelconque victime.

Le premier kilomètre constitutif de la dérobade se déroula sans accroc jusqu'à ce que le Saiun et mes radars détectèrent l'avancée frénétique d'un nouvel ennemi. La vitesse dépassait toutes nos possibilités de fuite, ainsi le contact était inévitable. Confiant Jintsuu et Yuudachi toujours inconscientes dans chacun des bras de Yamashiro, qui avait du mal à allier son armement et le poids supplémentaire des deux guerrières, Jun'You se retourna tout en maintenant son trajet aux côtés de Yamashiro ; elle invoqua six avions, tous différents, cela afin de palier à chaque éventualité. Mais à peine ses guerriers du ciel ayant pris un peu de hauteur, de puissants tirs antiaériens furent émis depuis la position présumée de l'adversaire. D'une précision extrême, tous les avions tombèrent en trois déluges dorés allant de la mer jusqu'au ciel. Les six explosions provoquèrent une panique folle chez Jun'You, qui ne savait plus quoi faire à part temporiser une vue de l'adversaire à l'œil nu pour envoyer ses dernières réserves. Elle réussissait à garder une certaine réflexion malgré le danger, ceci grâce aux nombreux entraînements opérés depuis son arrivée à la base. Mais aucun abyssal normal n'était capable de pulvériser un peloton aérien entier avec une telle facilité.

– Jun'You, ne joue pas à l'héroïne, lui ordonnai-je en tentant de camoufler ma voix tremblante. Yamashiro, garde les deux filles dans tes bras, et prépare-toi à essuyer un pilonnage assez fort. L'ennemi n'est pas commun !

Sur ces mots, l'ombre de l'ennemi solitaire apparut si vite que de la simple tâche noire elle passa à la silhouette à la fois blanche et noire typique d'une Princesse. Que faisait une Princesse ici ?! Le quartier général ne nous avait rien précisé, et nous ne l'avions jamais croisé lors de nos précédentes sorties autour de cette même zone ! L'un de ses bras blancs comme neige se tendit vers le ciel pour diriger un unique tir en direction du Saiun resté en vol prolongé. L'obus décima toutes traces restantes d'une quelconque supériorité aérienne de l'escouade. Les débris chutèrent tout autour de Jun'You, qui n'osait plus bouger en prévision d'un assaut ennemi. Cette décision fut la meilleure à prendre puisque la supposée Princesse fusa assez vite pour se révéler entièrement. Complètement isolée, Shigure revenait parmi nous. Ses yeux bleus traçaient un sillage le long de son trajet fulgurant et ses canons légers nous menaçaient dorénavant. Avant d'atteindre Jun'You, dans le dernier kilomètre les séparant, elle attaqua avec deux tirs de deux obus légers. Malgré leur relative lenteur, ils furent assez rapide pour toucher Jun'You en plein visage. Envoyée en arrière par le choc, elle enchaîna les tonneaux contre la surface de l'eau avant de s'arrêter en tentant de se relever. Son parchemin avait été déchiré ; impossible pour elle de continuer le combat. Mais le plan de fuite ne semblait pas fonctionner correctement. Avec nos deux combattantes hors jeu jetées dans les bras de Yamashiro, qui ne pouvait diriger ses canons correctement face à un adversaire aussi rapide, la bataille - si nous pouvions appeler cet incident ainsi - prenait la forme d'un échec cuisant. Plus loin, Jun'You frottait la rivière de sang parcourant son front meurtri par l'impact. Ses lèvres avaient également payé un lourd tribu de profondes et multiples coupures.

Shigure arriva à proximité de Yamashiro, mais l'ignora totalement. Au lieu de cela, elle ôta deux torpilles de ses lanceurs restés sur ses cuisses pour les prendre en main et les envoyer sans toucher l'eau en plein sur Jun'You, qui vit son destin doucement se dessiner le long des projectiles mortels. À équidistance entre Yamashiro et Jun'You maintenant cachée par la fumée des explosions, en même temps que les cris de douleur de l'invocatrice nous firent frémir, elle usa du recul apporté par son lancer pour s'arrêter brusquement et faire face à Yamashiro. Son regard se posa sur Yuudachi et Jintsuu, puis, selon mes estimations, sur le micro relié à la base que portait Yamashiro à son oreille droite. Comme si Shigure avait cessé tout combat, elle abaissa les épaules puis glissa avec tranquillité vers la grande guerrière encore consciente. Arrivée à portée de bras, elle caressa la joue droite de Yuudachi comme une grande sœur le ferait.

– Petite sœur… Tu as bien changé...

Profitant de son état d'inconscience, ses cinq doigts empoignèrent avec férocité la joue gauche de Yuudachi pour la bousculer en arrière. Yamashiro bloqua la repousse, mais la force de Shigure la surprit grandement. Cette dernière ne fit pas attention à Jintsuu près d'elle pour directement diriger sa tête vers le micro. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle appuya ses mains sur les épaules de la guerrière toujours debout afin de se maintenir en équilibre. Je n'osais plus rien dire en contemplant ses lèvres noires s'approcher de celles de Yamashiro pour nous parler, à moi et toute la base navale.

– Plus jamais vous ne dormirez. Ni vous, ni les filles, ni aucun Homme. La nuit vous écorchera ; les flammes que croyiez domptées par votre simple volonté deviendront vos pires cauchemars. Et cette hantise, se sera moi qui l'apportera au milieu d'une bruine mortelle.


	17. Départ de feu

5.2 Départ de feu

Je n'arrêtais plus de la fixer, chaque soir sur mon lit. Cachée dans mes tiroirs, la bague scintillante destinée à la femme de ma vie me narguait de plus en plus depuis les derniers événements. Arrivés aussi vite qu'une averse d'automne, sans que nous nous y attendions, ce fut un réel coup dur pour l'ensemble de la base navale. Shigure défendait les nouvelles frontières dessinées par notre récente reconquête contre Asashio avec une ardeur jamais vue. Notre temporaire impossibilité de débuter une opération de nuit rendait la chose frustrante en plus d'être incroyablement ennuyeuse. Ainsi, il s'était passé trois semaines depuis l'incident maritime des sous-marins. Nos expéditions n'allaient plus très loin et les sorties se faisaient à chaque fois repousser par des hordes d'ennemis sorties de nul part. Pour chaque fille envoyée au front, une dizaine d'abyssaux nous démoralisait au possible. Les bains étaient utilisés en permanence pour permettre à notre légère armée un repos peu mérité. En effet, nous étions simplement incapables de lutter contre Shigure. Cela ne relevait pas de quelconque malchance ou karma, du moins je pense, mais d'un manque flagrant d'expérience et de compétences. Nous étions tous dans le même bateau, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Shiratsuyu n'avait aucune idée de ce sur quoi se pencher, autre que des exercices physiques quotidien toujours plus intenses, choses auxquelles certaines filles s'attelaient déjà depuis pas mal de temps. Yuudachi en faisait partie. Portant la marque de son altercation avec les sous-marins, une légère cicatrice sur la cuisse droite, à chaque fois qu'elle allait se séparer des nombreuses gouttes de sueur dispersées sur son corps épuisé, selon elle, son regard se posait irrémédiablement sur sa jambe, et une pulsion de colère l'envahissait à chaque fois. Cette soudaine haine n'était pas destinée qu'à Shigure, mais à tous les abyssaux. Cependant, et elle me l'avait confié après son retour de la sortie échouée, si elle la croisait une seconde fois, elle m'avait promis de ne plus faiblir, de devenir plus forte que n'importe quelle fille ici présente. Cette promesse avait déjà été faite face à Asashio, mais elle se renforça avec Shigure. Son regard rouge sang me communiquait très bien ses ressentiments ; une telle rage envers nos adversaires me laissait à chaque fois sans voix. Je n'osais imaginer à quoi elle allait ressembler une fois de retour sur un véritable champ de bataille. Si elle allait continuer à obéir, si elle n'allait pas précipiter ses camarades et ses sœurs au fin fond de la mer en ne pensant qu'à sa personne, qu'à sa vengeance à prendre sur la déclaration de Shigure. "Si elle a l'intention de nous faire cauchemarder, elle se rendra vite compte que ce qu'elle a provoqué dépasse tout ce que quiconque a la capacité d'imaginer." avait-elle alors déclaré durant l'une de ses séances d'entraînement.

Depuis la chambre de ses sœurs, nous avions une très belle vue sur les pistes de course. Souvent, Shiratsuyu m'appelait pour venir voir comment se profilait les événements. Parfois, nous voyions Yuudachi à terre, d'épaisses larmes d'épuisement parsemant ses joues. Plus rarement, mais cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, elle usait de ses dernières forces pour aller vomir dans un coin isolé, souvent à l'orée de la forêt. Dans ces cas là, j'accourais la rassurer, car régurgiter son en-cas était toujours assez désagréable, surtout pour une fille qui aimait particulièrement manger de bonnes choses. Dans son habit de sport qui ne se composait que d'un short noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc, sa coiffure d'habitude si sauvage avait de plus en plus de mal à se relever. Les deux petites pointes la rendant si unique dans son genre disparaissaient doucement, à mon grand désespoir.

Les meilleures de mes guerrières avaient désormais du mal à la suivre. Elle qui était pourtant si athlétique, Sendai ne la rattrapait plus. En terme de vitesse de course, elle dépassait le reste de la base, et je n'osais pas la défier à mon tour. Mais en constatant ses efforts ne pas rester vains, son attitude changea d'une certaine tristesse mêlée de rage à une volonté de vaincre parsemée de fureurs passagères, tout cela grâce à son acharnement. Pour suivre son exemple, toute la nouvelle escouade _ζ Ophiuchi_ se mit à surpasser ses limites. Ainsi, les jours passèrent inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Jun'You revint parmi nous. Il lui avait fallu un mois entier pour cicatriser. Ses deux avant-bras s'étaient fait émietter par Shigure et son visage défiguré avait grandement choqué Yamashiro une fois la tempête passée. Ses cheveux brûlés ainsi que son corps rapiécé par les torpilles abyssales raisonnèrent comme du papier de verre pendant son transport. Avant de repartir, les trois filles s'étaient posées sur une petite île sableuse, où quelques rares cocotiers allouaient un approvisionnement en eau de coco. Les filles ne moururent ainsi pas de soif malgré le Soleil tueur principal acteur des longues heures passées sur cette île, que nous surnommâmes "l'Île Salutaire" en raison de son caractère salvateur, et surtout parce que les Îles du Salut étaient déjà prises. Avec difficulté donc, Yamashiro avait réussi tant bien que mal à hisser les trois filles blessées sur un semblant de plage de sable fin. Incapable de prodiguer des soins d'urgence à Jun'You, qui se vidait de son sang, nos communications furent la clé de voûte nécessaire à la survie de notre invocatrice. Ainsi, une grande part des vêtements de notre guerrière lourde allèrent en garrots simples, mais très efficaces, car épais. Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour les bras détruits, mais le visage et le reste du corps étaient à priori en sécurité, du moins pour un temps. Puis, le crépuscule démarra sa ronde. Jintsuu et Yuudachi avaient repris connaissance et s'apprêtaient à partir, la mine basse après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur perte de conscience. Yamashiro agrippa Jun'You en prenant soin de ne pas briser ce qui avait déjà commencé à cicatriser.

Revenues à bon port, Jintsuu et Yamashiro s'en allèrent pour conduire Jun'You à l'infirmerie pendant que Yuudachi se dirigeait à mon bureau. Le compte-rendu fut loin d'être brillant, et encore moins rassurant. Yamashiro avait décrit aux filles les détails de sa rencontre, ceci pendant que les communications étaient coupées le temps du voyage. Celles-ci pouvaient être rétablies à tout instant en cas de rencontre fortuite, puisque j'avais toujours mon casque au moins autour de mon cou. Les retours étant rarement sources d'interceptions, Shiratsuyu et moi pouvions déjà nous reposer.

La vitesse de cicatrisation des guerrières était impressionnante, largement supérieure à la normale. En quelques heures, certaines étaient capables de voir leurs coupures disparaître, et des fractures assez graves de prime abord pouvaient se volatiliser en quelques jours. Seulement, alors qu'il aurait fallu des mois entier pour s'en remettre, Jun'You s'en était remise un mois à peine. Notre infirmerie était incapable de l'aider, ainsi nous appliquâmes les mesures d'urgence. Les fées acceptèrent de nous aider, et en échange d'une dose de ressources non négligeable, elles prirent en charge Jun'You, qui s'en était allée dans le bâtiment réservé aux minuscules constructrices.

En ce très long mois, l'été s'était définitivement achevé, et nous abordions l'automne dans une ambiance aussi triste que les arbres en train de perdre toutes leurs feuilles. Les dernières chaleurs avaient disparues, et malgré quelques remontées occasionnelles, nous atteignîmes le mois d'octobre sans davantage d'encombre. Nonobstant nos difficultés lors des sorties, nous avions pu créer la meilleure escouade _ζ Ophiuchi_ possible. Les très nombreux entraînements avaient permis une progression gigantesque de la part de Haruna et Kitakami, qui firent dès lors partie de l'escouade. Cela nous permettait à la fois une grande puissance de feu, mais également de quoi surprendre avec des quantités de torpilles auxquelles les ennemis ne pouvaient s'attendre. Puis, une sœur de Yuudachi était arrivée à la base il y avait peu. Ensemble, elles réussissaient à combattre de toutes leurs forces dans une volonté commune de destruction pure et simple de tout ce qui se trouvait face à elles. Ensemble, elles formaient le duo le plus puissant qui m'avait été donné d'observer. Kawakaze et Yuudachi : celles qui juraient faire cauchemarder quiconque se trouvait un peu trop belliqueux envers elles. Puis, aux quatre premières guerrières acharnées se rajoutaient deux dernières filles, également déterminées à venger Asashio et donner une correction à Shigure. Revenue parmi nous, Jun'You se joignit à Hiryuu pour apporter le soutien aérien dont l'escouade avait besoin.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'assaut décisif, loin de là. Nous devions tout d'abord organiser tous les préparatifs à une très longue bataille, encore plus longue que celle connue aux côtés d'une Asashio corrompue. Cette dernière n'avait pas été aussi agressive que Shigure ; cela devait être dû à leur comportement respectif durant leur vie antérieure. Asashio était une combattante née, mais elle n'avait aucunement été sujette à une dépression aussi sévère que celle vécue par Shigure. Aussi, leurs motivations une fois réincarnées étaient bien différentes. Shigure avait une réelle volonté de destruction et de vengeance, tandis que la première victime des abyssaux ne faisait qu'intercepter les filles allant trop loin, Yuudachi en l'occurrence. Il fallait songer à une stratégie dépendant du comportement des adversaires ; c'est avec ce genre de fourberies que l'on a la possibilité de gagner des guerres sans trop de pertes, et même parfois sans aucune. Nos nombreuses expéditions, même si nous ne nous étions pas tant éloignés de la base, nous avaient permis un gigantesque stock de ressources. Matériaux à profusion, ainsi que suffisamment de bauxite pour les avions. Puisque nos matières premières étaient suffisantes, avec l'aval du quartier général, nous pouvions lier _γ Draconis_ à _ζ Ophiuchi_ afin de former une force opérationnelle assez grande et organisée pour contrer la plupart des sbires et lubies de Shigure. Par ailleurs, en un mois, Yuudachi n'avait pas été la seule à avoir évolué. Haruna, Kitakami, Jun'You lors de son retour, Kawakaze et Hiryuu étaient devenues des guerrières hors normes, aux apparences suivant nos nouveaux objectifs. J'étais particulièrement fasciné par les écharpes blanches des deux guerrières légères. Shigure ne nous avait pas aperçu depuis pas mal de temps, ainsi il était venue l'occasion de lui réserver une petite surprise.

Un jour de grisaille, debout autour de mon bureau, Shiratsuyu, Yuudachi et moi décidions de la technique à adopter pour l'opération _Hinoko_. Au dessus d'une carte où l'emplacement ennemi était situé de manière assez obscure, nous avions conclu qu'une formation en double ligne était la meilleure à prendre. L'objet de la mission n'était pas de couler tous les abyssaux, mais de leur montrer qu'il nous reste de la ressource. Shigure étant consciente de ce qu'elle perpétrait, et il fallait réveiller en elle la peur qu'elle ne ressentait plus depuis son arrivée chez les abyssaux. Elle devait savoir que nos volontés pouvaient surpasser les siennes. Notre objectif tenait en quelques mots. Il s'agissait d'un pilonnage massif tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, aussi peu précis que destructeur. Nous ne devions pas nous concentrer sur des tirs d'une précision chirurgicale, mais les disperser autant que possible. Aux deux premières escouades au front, une troisième composée des plus musclées de nos tireuses se rajoutera, ayant pour unique but un tir de couverture avant de se replier immédiatement. Celui-ci servira à fragiliser leurs lignes de défense, car il serait peu probable que Shigure se situe au front, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Si la situation dégénérait, ce qui était notre objectif de par cette salve d'ouverture, elle devait prendre le relais et mener ses troupes en perdition sans ses ordres. L'intelligence des sbires abyssaux étant tout de même limitée, il leur fallait une Princesse pour les mener à la victoire ; il ne fallait dès lors plus les sous-estimer, puisqu'une fois dirigés, ils se métamorphosaient en de redoutables adversaires. Le chaos dès lors inauguré, les deux premières escouades avaient l'ordre de pilonner un maximum en restant à distance. Shigure allait sans doute tenter de foncer dans le tas ; dans ce cas là, la retraite était obligatoire. Le premier risque de la mission était celui de dommages sérieux, car si Shigure se mettait à combattre sérieusement, il y en aurait au moins une ou deux qui recevraient un sacré lot de consolation, ceci même si la retraite avait bien lieu. Mais à mon avis, Kawakaze et Yuudachi n'allaient pas attendre que Shigure soit isolée pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas empêcher cela.

– Vous-deux, évitez de forcer, tentai-je de conclure avant de mettre en route l'opération. Si vous voyez que vous ne faites pas le poids, battez en retraite. Je ne veux perdre personne, c'est bien compris ?

Ce à quoi Yuudachi me répondit sans grand enthousiasme à l'idée de devoir se retenir :

– Compris, Amiral.


	18. Écho d'un crépuscule

5.3 Écho d'un crépuscule

Ma formation d'amiral avait beau avoir été l'une des meilleures dispensées au monde depuis l'invention de la marine, réunissant les meilleurs navigateurs et les plus illustres généraux, nous ne savions comment des troupes ennemies aussi agiles pouvaient se comporter en pleine mer. Nous pouvions aisément deviner les déplacements d'unités terrestres grâce aux différents reliefs géographiques ainsi que par des routes souvent empruntées, mais celles-ci n'existant plus depuis déjà un temps à la surface des océans, aucune donnée précise ne pouvait nous aider dans nos préparations à de tels combats. Seuls les avions de reconnaissance dont nous disposions désormais d'une trop grande quantité avaient le pouvoir de contrecarrer des plans ennemis inattendus, même s'il était parfois trop tard pour adapter notre stratégie, les abyssaux et les guerrières étant bien plus rapides que des navires de guerre, ceux avec lesquels nous combattions il y avait quelques décennies déjà, jusqu'à ce que nos luttes désespérées n'aille tous les envoyer par le fond, et que les derniers véhicules maritimes restants furent ceux des pêcheurs en eaux peu profondes. Bref, pour vite résumer, mes études ne me servaient au final pas à grand chose contre les abyssaux ; mais si je me retrouvais face à une armada disons plus conventionnelle, je n'aurais que peu de difficultés à adapter mes plans selon la tournure des événements. Seulement, mon devoir était ici de trouver un parfait compromis, et cela relevait du génie tactique. Chose que je n'étais et n'avais pas.

La pression se faisait intense. Le déjeuner passé, nous annonçâmes l'opération _Hinoko_ dans la grande salle de réunion, face à la cinquantaine de jeunes femmes qui composait déjà la base navale. Les plans diffusés au projecteur approuvés par les spectatrices, arriva le moment de la désignation des escouades. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, _ζ Ophiuchi_ fut désignée leader de l'opération. Elle serait accompagnée par _γ Draconis_ , qui allait être composée de Yahagi en tant que chef d'escouade, puis à ses côtés Ooi, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Jintsuu ainsi que Sendai. L'escouade de soutien, _ε Indi_ , devant rester à très grande distance, serait composée de Kongou, Yamashiro, Fusou, Hiei, Mutsu et Chitose, pour aider à un minimum de précision dans les frappes à l'aide d'avions de reconnaissance dédiés à la direction des tirs de couverture. Même si l'objectif était purement chaotique, si nous pouvions envoyer quelques ennemis par le fond, ça ne payait pas de mine. Tout était bon à prendre.

Le temps restant nuageux, mais s'annonçant stable pour les heures à venir, aucune pluie n'était censée venir interrompre "la grande fête" que nous réservions à Shigure, comme Yuudachi s'amusait à l'annoncer aux autres filles. Ainsi, les trois séries de propulsion déclarèrent le début officiel de l'opération Hinoko. En formation serrée, les quinze guerrières se dirigèrent avec détermination vers l'endroit où nous avions aperçu Shigure pour la dernière fois. Un hydravion d'observation à longue portée fut envoyé par Haruna peu avant de s'approcher définitivement des frontières extérieures de la base navale. Ainsi, trois heures plus tard, il revint avec toutes les informations nécessaires à un engagement correct. Une trentaine d'abyssaux avaient été annoncés aux filles, donc rien d'insurmontable. Depuis la position de la fée caméra, je voyais différents sourires se dessiner le long des lèvres des guerrières. Leur passion du combat à venir ne faisait qu'augmenter proportionnellement à leur adrénaline. Elles étaient toutes pertinemment conscientes des risques de cette bataille, mais elles étaient toutes déterminées à frapper un grand coup. Tant mieux, c'était l'état d'esprit auquel j'aspirais. Assis au fond de mon siège, je m'attendais à tout moment à un engagement de l'ennemi. Ils allaient être plus rapides que nous, de par leur position défensive.

Mon dos se courba immédiatement vers la table de commandement lorsque nos visions nous révélèrent quelques masses sombres le long de l'horizon. Une trentaine d'escadrons aériens se divisaient en trois bataillons pour mieux décomposer leurs assauts simultanés sur plusieurs fronts. Pour adopter une telle stratégie, Shigure devait s'attendre à une bataille de longue haleine. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dès l'attaque commencée, Jun'You et Hiryuu catapultèrent à leur tour un comité de réception digne de ce nom. À peine la supériorité aérienne controversée, _ε Indi_ ralentit grandement l'allure pour se préparer à accueillir les ennemis maritimes à grands coups de pilonnages incessants. Ceux-ci apparurent justement peu après leurs avions.

Shigure était à leur tête, en compagnie d'une dizaine d'autres destroyers. Derrière eux, de multiples croiseurs de toutes tailles, tous aussi laids les uns que les autres, ainsi qu'une demie-douzaine de cuirassés. Leurs forces étaient exceptionnellement puissantes, une armada gigantesque, prête à décimer des montagnes entières. Dès lors, _ε Indi_ patienta mon ordre de pilonnage. Ne pouvant atteindre efficacement les cuirassés, il fallait nous rabattre pour l'instant sur les destroyers aux côtés de Shigure. Différents des autres, ils dégageaient des fumées noires aux larges traits rouges et jaunes. Certains bondissaient en dehors de l'eau comme des poissons volants, cela à l'aide jambes atrophiées restées puissantes. Au milieu de toute cette hideur, Shigure paraissait comme étant une traîtresse à leur cause, sauf que les camps étaient cette fois inversés. La taille de cette armée à ses ordres paraissait presque trop démentielle pour être croyable. Soit Shigure avait réussi à prendre une place certaine au sein des abyssaux, soit leurs intentions étaient toutes autres en ce qui concernait cette bataille.

Shigure et ses fidèles soldats arrivèrent à portée pendant que les avions débutèrent leur lutte acharnée. Une guerre absolument terrifiante prit place dans le ciel, assombrissant davantage les nuages déjà bien gris. L'océan relativement calme ce jour là adopta les flux forcés par les différents crash des deux armées aériennes opposées. Haruna et les autres tentèrent des tirs antiaériens pendant que _ε Indi_ ne faisait plus qu'attendre mes directives avec impatience. Dans mon casque, entre deux tirs, Haruna commençait à être inquiète de la tournure des événements. Concentrée sur ses attaques contre les avions ennemis, sa voix pourtant hurlée me semblait à peine audible.

– Amiral ! Nous devrions pilonner les destroyers !

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. À la tête de l'escouade de pilonnage, Chitose était de plus en plus inquiète :

– Amiral ! Quels sont vos ordres ?!

– On change les plans ! Vous restez auprès des deux escouades principales, ne cessez jamais de les harceler !

Sur mon ordre inattendu, la totalité de l'escouade _ε Indi_ dirigea ses canons vers les ennemis pour ne plus cesser de les bombarder pour tout le reste de la bataille. Comme si de rien n'était, les destroyers abyssaux ignorèrent la disparition de leurs congénères pour continuer à filer vers les deux escouades principales. Le contact avec Shigure fut dès lors inévitable. Aucune panique, rien qui ne s'apparentait à de la peur et de l'effroi. Shigure avait perdu ces sentiments, et ne comptait plus que fondre sur Yuudachi et sa sœur pour la première fois dressée envers elle. Son regard ne les quittait pas, et il était opposé à celui des deux sœurs, également prêtes à en découdre, comme tout le reste de l'escouade. Je donnai ainsi l'ordre aux deux groupes de se diviser et de se concentrer sur les derniers survivants de l'escadron de Shigure avant d'envisager la retraite anticipée prévue. Les pilonnages continuaient, et le nombre d'ennemis diminuait très progressivement. D'une dizaine de destroyers à combattre, nous étions passés à six. Les premières torpilles relâchées par Kitakami et Ooi ayant ravagé les croiseurs, nous étions capables de nous concentrer sur Shigure. Plus particulièrement, Yuudachi et Kawakaze étaient désormais dans une optique de duel. Face à face, à peine éloignées d'une cinquantaine de mètres, elles se fonçaient toutes les trois dessus. Kawakaze et Yuudachi se divisèrent pour forcer un choix à Shigure. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'une d'entre elle, obligatoirement.

Cependant, plus rien ne se passa dès lors comme prévu. Les mains pour l'instant désarmées de Shigure piochèrent deux torpilles longues comme ses avant-bras et les envoyèrent sur chacune des deux sœurs dès lors obligées d'esquiver. Assez rapides pour reprendre leur focus, nous nous aperçûmes de la réelle volonté de Shigure. Elle fonçait droit sur Jun'You et Hiryuu. Conçues comme ses cibles prioriaires, le fait que nous nous étions divisés rendait l'interception quasiment impossible. Mais cette fois-ci, Jun'You n'était pas seule. Akatsuki et Hibiki l'escortaient, aussi prêtes à en découdre avec Shigure s'il le fallait. Pour répondre aux deux jeunes filles au travers de sa route, la Princesse décrocha un canon léger de armement dorsal et le pointa vers Akatsuki, qui était un peu trop proche par rapport à Hibiki. En un tir rigoureux, elle fit exploser l'armure de la guerrière aux cheveux noirs. En continuant tout droit, alors que Akatsuki ne se remettait pas du choc des obus pourtant fins, Shigure attrapa une troisième torpille noire de ses lanceurs pour l'envoyer directement sur sa cible étourdie. Fonçant dans les airs à peine une fraction de seconde, elle transperça la surface de l'eau afin de s'élancer discrètement vers Akatsuki, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de relever la tête. Toute son armure et tous ses armements explosèrent en compagnie du souffle de la torpille. Peu éloignée, Hibiki hurla au désespoir, mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps de rouvrir les yeux à cause de la luminosité des flammes encerclant sa sœur, que Shigure se situa à ses côtés. Collant l'un de ses deux canons principaux sur les joues de la fille à la voix calme et souvent fatiguée, un seul tir suffit pour la propulser hors du combat. Le corps inerte de Hibiki rebondit sur la surface de l'océan avant de se stabiliser et couler lentement, tandis que celui calciné de Akatsuki n'avait plus assez de matière pour s'enfoncer vers les fin fonds de l'océan. Les différents duels alors engagés se turent un court instant, comme si la Nature s'inclinait en l'honneur des deux combattantes tombées au combat. Derrière moi, Shiratsuyu, les larmes aux yeux, raya leur nom de la liste des combattantes disponibles. J'avais prévenu des risques, ainsi tout le monde devait être prêt à endurer les conséquences de cette bataille. Seulement, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à Ikazuchi et Inazuma, elles qui ne faisaient qu'attendre leur retour, assises le long des quais.

Le court silence s'interrompit lorsque Shigure atteignit Jun'You et Hiryuu, désormais sans défenses assez efficaces pour contrer une Princesse aussi légère lancée à pleine vitesse. Leurs propres avions n'avaient pas le temps de l'atteindre, ainsi elles subirent quatre torpilles lancées au corps à corps. Plus résistantes que les deux premières guerrières à s'être interposées, elles furent seulement repoussées au loin. Cela devait sûrement paraître suffisant pour Shigure, qui se retourna vers Yuudachi et Kawakaze, immobiles au loin, mais aux regards tueurs.

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptiez accomplir en venant ici, proclama Shigure en s'adressant directement à Yuudachi, mais il en faudra davantage pour nous faire peur ! Si moi seule est capable de neutraliser autant d'entre-vous, que donnerait ce qu'il m'a été donné de voir bien au delà de vos frontières ?! Si vous partez, je veux bien vous épargner, mais je ne veux plus jamais vous apercevoir gambader à la surface de NOS océans !

L'Opération _Hinoko_ s'embrasa.


End file.
